The Girl and The Red Scarf
by Milieu's Moderation
Summary: He walked back into his hideout, and pulled the scarf from his pocket. Running his fingers over the material reminded him of the chase that took place only moments before. Loki sat down in his favorite chair, still holding the scarf. How could he force the invisible person show up again? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (technically my second note. first note is chapters away. haha) : This started out as a RP between me and a friend, and all I am doing is putting it into a slightly easier to read form. There is another part to it, which was being explained in my other story, but I thought this was easier. Here is Janna/Loki's perspective.**

* * *

Janna stomped her foot at failing, yet again.

"Hyah!" She shouted in frustration as she tried to create a barrier around her soda sitting on the table in front of her. The air flickered slightly, but nothing more. "Gah, I know it worked! I can see it did...why does she make it look so easy?"

She tried again and finally a small barrier appeared for a moment before disappearing again. "Grr...I'll get it...I know I will..."

Caroline heard yelling and decided sleeping would be pointless when Janna was in a 'scientific' mood. Getting out of bed, she meandered into the next room.

"What are you doing?! It's like...really late! I think..."

"Nothing!" Janna responded as she took the last sip of her soda and threw it away.

"I didn't do something completely stupid, but AWESOME today..."

"Mhm...I totally believe you..." Caroline ran a hand through her hair and glimpsed the clock on the wall.

"Dang it! I'm SO late!" She ran to her room, and in a few moments she was dressed in really dark clothing, with a large hat sagging on her head.

"I'll be back soon! Please don't set anything on fire...again."

"Can't promise anything…." Janna turned in Caroline's general direction and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't get mugged!...Or raped!" She added.

"I won't be mugged or raped...yeah...ok...see you later!"

Once Caroline had left the apartment, Janna went to her room and closed the door, just in case Caroline got back too quickly. She got undressed, but left her underwear on and walked in front of the large full body mirror.

"I know I have the ability…but how do I turn invisible...?" She thought to herself.

"Think hide. That's it. I'm usually pretty shy when I meet new people." Janna closed her eyes for a moment and thought hard.

She opened one of her eyes and checked the mirror.

"Yes!" Her left shoulder and face was invisible, but as soon as she lost concentration she was visible again.

Janna tried invisibility again, this time she managed to become completely invisible. Only the little clothes she had left on could be seen.

"Huzzah! I did it!" Janna smiled, then grinned even bigger when she couldn't see it. "Hehehe. God of Mischief, I think you've met your match."

Janna danced around the room invisible for quite a while, the last of her clothes were gone now and she couldn't be seen at all. While she was dancing she had kept one eye on the mirror at all times.

Suddenly she got an idea, an incredibly dumb idea. She needed practice remaining invisible with other people and distractions around. Who better to mess with than drunken people? Apparently she had completely forgotten the only reason she was totally invisible was because she was naked...

Janna dashed out the front door and passed a few different bars she decided against. Then she heard a familiar voice from inside one of them. She was going to pass it up, but her excitement over who's voice it was made her lose all rational thinking and she ran inside.

* * *

Sitting alone in an unidentified area of the city, Loki sat in a dim room, alone with his thoughts. Thor was out there somewhere, and the mere thought of his half-brother filled him with hate. Loki scowled a bit, and made a fist with his hand. Soon, Thor wouldn't be a problem.

After about an hour of moping, Loki decided to do his favorite hobby; cause chaos and destruction. Leaving his 'hideout', the God of Mischief knew exactly where to go. Where do all mortals go and do insanely dumb stuff for expensive prices; Wal-Mart and bars of course!

Loki decided to go to the first mortal bar he saw; there he could play as many pranks he wanted, and the humans would be no wiser. The music was loud, and the place smelled of sweat mixed with something else, but he really didn't care. Walking up to the bar, he signaled the bar tender with a snap of his fingers.

"What do you want?" the keeper asked.

"I demand a drink."

The tender raised a brow, but gave him a shot anyway.

Fifty shots later, and with a little encouragement, Loki was standing on a table screaming at the patrons of the bar.

"You are all so weak! I think I want to enslave you all, and have you kneel to the Almighty King!"

The bartender was speechless and because of the commotion, did not even notice the door to his bar open and close all on its own. Loki, however did notice, but passed it off as the wind.

That was Janna, still invisible, and she walked through the bar. She avoided touching as many people as possible. She managed to avoid nearly everyone, only brushing a few with her shoulder. She climbed up onto the bar directly in front of Loki and poked him in the chest. Janna was still completely invisible, and completely insane.

Loki took a few sobering blinks, but he was still a little dizzy from almost a hundred shots.

"Who dares to touch me!" he shouted from the bar.

Janna managed not to laugh and pushed on him even harder, hopefully enough to make him fall off the bar. She was glad she still couldn't see her own arms. She was remaining invisible quite well. Loki fell off the bar, but got up rather quickly for a drunk man, even if he was an Asgardian.

"I demand to know who's responsible for this-this insolence!" His voice was threatening, but he stumbled a bit.

Janna couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was so quiet she prayed Loki hadn't heard it above the ruckus of the bar. She tiptoed behind him and poked his left cheek. Then she thought, "what the heck?" She was being a complete idiot anyway. She quickly turned toward his right ear.

She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered, "Who's the God of Mischief now?"

Loki rubbed his cheek and scowled.

"Who are you to ask mysterious apparition?! I am and always will be!" Usually Loki wouldn't be this dramatic, but he wasn't really himself at the moment.

"Prove it." Janna said standing directly behind him. She still couldn't control herself and ran her fingers up through Loki's hair, giving him a strange Mohawk.

Loki twirled in a circle in an attempt to catch the mysterious figure. "I needn't prove anything! Show yourself!"

Janna took a step back to the edge of the bar when Loki spun around. She began to release her invisibility when she remembered she was naked. What the heck was she thinking?!

Before turning visible she managed to control it enough that only her right arm, shoulder and that half of her face, except her eye flickered visible for but a moment.

"Shit..." She thought, "There's no way he missed that...He may be drunk, but he's not completely blind..."

Loki did notice the quick visibility; no matter that is was a bit limited.

"What sorcery is this?" he said baffled. He attempted to reach for where the shoulder last appeared.

"Ah crap..." Janna thought in her head as she leaned to the side and jumped from the bar to avoid his hand. The tips of his fingers managed to swipe her arm and she flickered visible yet again.

"Dammit!" She mentally screamed.

Loki scowled. This one was tricky, and was becoming and interesting bother. He felt something when he reached out; he even saw the person for another brief second. This night was going to be fun after all.

Janna saw something in Loki's face, and it took all of her concentration not to lose focus and become visible again. She loved the look, but knew that if she got caught she probably wouldn't survive to see the next day.

She started walking backwards away from Loki and looked around. Great. She had nothing.

Loki reached out again, almost like he was trying to stroke a kitten. This was becoming something of a game to him; and he would win. Loki almost always got what he wanted eventually…

"No." Janna thought. She wouldn't let him gain control of the situation and force her to run. She couldn't let him feel like he'd won.

Janna spun behind a drunken dancer, or two, and managed to get behind Loki again. She was between him and the bar, so she grabbed two drinks that were sitting there.

"Looookiiii." She taunted in a voice that only he would be likely to hear. "Thor would have never been caught this off guard."

She was almost definitely lying, but she didn't care. As she finished speaking she tossed one of the drinks at his back. As soon as she did she booked it for the door, but left a trail of liquor behind her that she had in her other hand. Why? Did she WANT to get caught?

Loki turned around quickly, only to have cheap liquor poured into his face. He growled in frustration, but did not fail to notice the trail the person had left.

"Hm...well a chase is better than ending the fun." He would not let himself become a mockery.

"Now what?" Janna thought as she left the bar, the ghost door probably only noticed by the God of Mischief.

Two men were standing against the wall outside the bar. She snatched one of the men's scarves and held it as she ran down the street.

Loki ran outside, and looked down the alleys.

"Look at that! Man that's weird!"

Loki turned in the direction on the voice to see two male mortals pointing to a floating piece of red fabric. The God of Mischief smirked. What was this mortal's game?

Janna wanted to make a fool out of Loki, but she couldn't come up with anything as she was running. She turned a corner at a Publix and as she neared the doors she let go of the scarf.

"What was Thor doing standing in front of a Publix?" She thought to herself. "Hmm, maybe the doors opening and closing will make Loki think I went in there. Or maybe Loki would be sidetracked by Thor..."

She turned away from the Publix and stepped off the curb to cross the street.

Loki ran up to the doors as Thor walked inside, but his obsession with finding the scarf caused him to miss Thor's presence. Loki caught up to the scarf, but the only thing moving it was the wind. He was beyond annoyed; but he wasn't angry. The mortal had only beaten him for now, but he was sure they'd meet again. Most probably because he'd make sure they did.

"I'm sorry." A girl mumbled bumping into the god.

Loki looked at the human girl with flippant uncaring. "Make sure you pay closer attention to where you're going." he grumbled.

Caroline nodded while Loki inspected the streets once more. With a frustrated sigh, Loki turned and walked back through the other street.

He walked back into his hideout, and pulled the scarf from his pocket. Running his fingers over the material reminded him of the chase that took place only moments before. Loki sat down in his favorite chair, still holding the scarf. How could he force the invisible person show up again?


	2. Chapter 2

"Because of your banishment he was forced to become king, but STILL he was hidden in your shadow. Your friends would not stand for your banishment and they would not accept Loki as their king. They came to earth looking for you. He could not stand it, he was furious! He kept trying to escape your shadow, but no matter what he did he couldn't!" Janna stood up and began to walk around the table. "YOUR shadow was always-"

Thor was furious. Who was this girl to come in there and tell him all this? In but a split second his arm was to her neck and she was slammed against the wall with an audible crash.

"How do you know this mortal?! Who told you this? Loki was my brother! He was my equal! We fought together!" He shouted.

"Mortal...cough...can't breathe..." Janna wheezed a bit scared.

"Who told you all this?!" Thor said again and backed away from her.

Janna fell to one knee coughing with a hand on her throat. There was a nice sized dent in the wall from where she had been.

'Okay...' Janna thought. 'Maybe I should let him calm down and talk to him about this later...'

Janna looked up at Thor who was breathing heavily and as she did she flickered invisible for a moment before remaining invisible. She pushed herself to her feet and got out of there.

* * *

"Shakespeare in the Park?" When Thor looked confused, Tony went on.

"Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Thor seemed angry about that one and raised his hammer to the sky, summoning a bolt of lightning. When it was fully charged he released it towards Tony.

The strike jolted the suit.

"Power to 400% capacity." Jarvis said inside the helmet.

"How about that?" Tony said sending the blast back at Thor.

Loki just watched from his 'seat'.

Thor was blasted back into a couple trees and got back up. He flew at Tony.

Janna finally neared the ground enough and she opened her parachute, landing lightly behind Loki. She unhooked the parachute and sat down beside him, her feet hanging over the edge of the cliff.

She pulled out the blueberries they had and ate a few.

"Blueberry?" She asked Loki. "They didn't have any popcorn."

Loki looked at the blueberries with disgust; mostly because he really didn't know what they were. "I will accept no offering from you." he said stubbornly.

"More for me then." Janna smiled and munched on the blueberries while watching the fight below. "Oh look, here comes the Cap now. Better not ask Thor to put down his hammer. He won't like that."

The Captain landed on a branch and jumped down into the clearing the two had made.

"Prove it. Just put the hammer down." Captain America said.

Loki watched as the scene played just as the girl said it would.

"Tell me, how did you guess that would happen?" Loki hadn't been this intrigued since...well he'd rather not think about that humiliation.

"YOU didn't want a blueberry." Janna said popping one into her mouth and watching the fight.

Loki scowled. Even if this girl was interesting, she was still bothersome.

"-Oops. Looks like they'll be back shortly to collect you. All done trying to macho." Janna said, seeing the three Avengers climbing to their feet. "Too bad. I was enjoying it."

"You know, I'm pretty sure your plan for the ship is going to backfire on you. They may get mad at each other for a few minutes, but then they're going to join together to stop you." Janna stood up from her spot and walked to meet the others as they walked up the cliff. She still had the blueberries in her hands and was still eating them.

"Sorry Stark. They didn't have any popcorn, so I stole the blueberries."

"Those were my special secret stash!" Stark whined.

"What were you doing down here?" The Captain asked Janna.

"Well I knew you guys would be fighting so I had to watch the captive." Janna laughed. "Just leaving him alone while you guys went at it. It was a perfect opportunity for him to escape."

"Hmph." Thor walked past the girl and grabbed Loki by the arm to pull him up to his feet.

Loki watched the girl carefully. He'd still make his plan work, and it didn't really matter if the ship still floated afterwards; his mission was to send them a warning. And warn them he would.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I won't be needed for a while." Janna said and left. She used the video monitors to find her way to Loki's cell.

She stood outside the door to the room with Loki's cell in it and turned invisible. She placed the kitten down in front of the door and pressed the button to open it. As if on cue the little kitten walked through the open door and Janna followed the cat in. The door closed behind them.

Loki was standing in the glass and steel prison just a few feet away.

Janna helped the kitten she had adopted and brought with her along so it walked and sat but a foot away from the glass of Loki's cell.

Loki turned his head slightly to notice the kitten walk in.

"What wonder have you conjured for me now?" he whispered.

Janna bent down to about half her height and breathed on the glass. Her breath caused a fog to appear and she wrote "kittens" with her finger into the fog. She wrote it backwards so Loki could read it.

The kitten stood up on its hind feet and pressed its front paws against the glass.

'Fabulous little actress.' Janna mouthed to the kitten.

Loki fully turned around.

"Wondrous magic indeed."

Janna couldn't tell if Loki knew it was a trick or whether he really was amazed. He didn't know a thing about her powers yet, he hadn't seen them yet.

The kitten saw Loki inside the cell and wanted some attention. It walked next to the glass and headed towards the door of the cell.

Janna walked over to the control panel and opened the switch that would open the door. The kitten heard the sound of the switch and looked that direction. As if it had opened the switch. Janna held out her arm and was ready to create a force field. The kitten finally made it to the door and Janna hit the button.

The door opened and as it did a force field formed blocking the entrance. Only a small portion was open near the bottom, only big enough for the kitten. The kitten bounded through the opening and attacked the floor on the inside. Then it rolled over onto its back, scratching at the air.

Janna then shut the door and allowed the barrier to disappear.

Loki saw all of this, but wasn't sure if it was a trick from Fury or if Agent Romanoff was sending him some sort of bargaining chip.

He doubted either was the correct answer.

Then he vaguely remembered a girl...and some blueberries.

He didn't see the girl anywhere around, however, he did sense someone's presence; someone who was close by.

He gave the kitten a disgusted scowl. "So this is the monster I've been told of? Is Fury going to build his retaliation on this creature?"

The kitten rolled back to its feet and looked up at Loki. It made a soft "meow" and looked at him with large eyes.

Janna walked up to the glass directly behind the kitten and began her messaging in the fog again.

"You have heart." It slowly appeared and faded. "But that heart is clouded. It is corrupted with pain."

Janna smiled at her reference. However she doubted this kitten was planning to control Loki's EVERY action...

Loki read the glass.

"Corrupted? Oh I doubt that." Loki walked over and picked the kitten up from the ground.

"Are you truly the master mind of this sorcery? Or is there another? Beyond the bounds of these walls, is there a being pulling the strings to your actions?"

Loki had the cat by the nape of the neck, and was looking into its eyes. The kitten yowled at the way Loki picked her up.

"You seem to possess only slight intelligence. I must give you that it seems."

He smirked until he slid his eyes to the kitten's collar. The tag read 'Loki'.

"Do you mean to cause a mockery of me?"

Finally fed up with the way it was being held, the kitten twisted its head around and sunk its teeth into Loki's hand. More startled than hurt, Loki released his grip, throwing the kitten away.

Janna saw the kitten flipping to land on its feet so she created a force field as a platform for it to land on. The kitten finished its flip and it stood on the barrier while looking curiously at Loki.

Janna new it would become tiring, but she continued having the kitten 'speak' with Loki.

"It was but the name I was given by the gods of old." The glass read. "I am here to lend you my knowledge, and be a listening ear to the troubles that shade your heart."

The kitten sat on the force field and flicked its tail.

"Knowledge? I have been blessed with wisdom greater than the likes of anything this planet has ever witnessed before."

Loki moved to around the kitten, watching it's every little move.

Janna mirrored Loki's moves to remain on the side of the glass he was facing. She created a second force field slightly higher than the first. The kitten saw it and hopped up. Then Janna let the first barrier disappear.

"The greatest wisdom is that of the future. I am sure you have not obtained this." The glass read.

"And how could you know the height of my knowledge?"

Loki turned away from the kitten.

"I am endued with power, great power, and this world will be within my possession."

"Then if you have no need of the future. I will be on my way. I just wish your defeat left you with a shred dignity." The glass faded.

Janna ran lightly on her feet to reach the button for the door. She moved the force field towards the door and Janna readied the switch to open it.

"My defeat?" Loki turned back to the cat, but with his usual scowl.

"I will not suffer the taste of defeat. Not this time or not ever again. I will rule this planet and your 'hero's will burn. Then return and describe to me the details of my failure."

Loki spat out the last word.

Janna opened the door and had the cat exit the same way it entered, with the force field blocking the exit from the prison. The force field the kitten was sitting on lowered to the ground and the kitten was glad to be on the floor again. Janna went back to the glass.

"My 'hero's?!" Amusement was apparent in the way the words were written. "You are arrogant. Too sure of yourself. You did not want my knowledge, you will not get it."

Janna nudged the kitten with her foot towards the outer door. It continued to walk that way.

"I will tell you, you're brother always falls for the same tricks. And this Agent Coulson I've heard of from the humans will be killed by your scepter."

"I have knowledge beyond all comprehension. My arrogance will be proven true by the destruction of this vessel." Loki watched as the kitten walked away.

"As for Odin's son, his ignorance will be his destruction, that much is true. He sees phantom glory in a false dream, and seeks love where none abides. He and the human will die, but my will makes it so; not your supposed powers."

"The near destruction of this vessel, sure. You underestimate their powers and will. If only your 'silver tongue' worked on gre-" The sentence on the glass was never completed and Janna opened the outer door for the kitten and left with it.

Loki squinted to read the rest, but the sentence never finished.

"Sliver tongue?" The term angered him a bit. It had been used on him before, in Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane finally landed and Janna was grateful Loki didn't shoot them down. She saw him standing upon Stark Tower. Janna climbed out of the plane.

"I suggest you get as far away from New York as you can." She told the pilot as she left.

Once inside the tower she became invisible again and walked outside behind Loki.

"I could so push you from this building right now." She said.

Loki was staring out over the city when he heard the voice.

"So has the magical kitten come to expend more wisdom before me?"

He said the word kitten with contempt.

Turning around, he never really expected to see anything.

Janna decided it was about time Loki find out who the stranger was that toyed with him a few weeks before. She became visible and took a step towards him.

"Why? The 'God' wouldn't listen to me anyway." Janna said without amusement and shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to smack him for Phil, she would probably feel better if she did.

Loki looked at Janna and smirked. "And do I presume to wonder if we've met before."

Loki did not easily forget the humiliation that was the night at the bar.

"Hmm. Not that I recall. Only on that ship when you were in handcuffs. And when you refused some blueberries." Janna tilted her head to the side and looked innocently at him. Innocent just made Janna look even more guilty.

Loki took a step closer to her. "No, I believe we met even before that."

"Don't think so." Janna said moving closer to him. Phil was still on her mind.

Loki watched the woman closely, but was not expecting the move she made next. The woman slapped him across the face. Loki raised his hand to the point on his face where she touched him.

"That's for Phil." She said.

"And that will be the last time you touch me." His voice was steady and seemingly calm.

He was furious, but did not want to kill the girl just yet.

Janna felt better now. She knew Phil had to be sacrificed to bring the team together.

"And this is because you seriously need one." Janna fell into Loki and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a giant hug.

Loki's face twisted in confusion.

"Spare no pity for I'll spare none for you." He said trying to free himself from Janna's hug.

"For one to feel pity for another means the other must have had misfortunes fall on them. So you have no reason to feel pity for me." Janna giggled.

Loki would admit that the girl was stronger than he anticipated her to be, but when he saw Iron Man moving towards the tower, he shook himself out of her grasp.

"Misfortune will befall the people of this planet and everyone in my way." Loki said moving away from the girl.

Tony walked down the ramp into the house where Loki was waiting for him.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said walking into the room towards Tony.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

* * *

"You will all fall before me!" Loki announced angrily.

Janna watched Tony fall.

She laughed and stood up to head back inside.

"We're here." Barton said pulling the plane near Stark Tower.

He aimed his guns at Loki through the broken window and fired.

The weapons missed, and Loki shot the plane with energy from his scepter. The right wing blew off, and the plane started its decent to the pavement below.

"You're afraid of a little bullets?" Janna laughed at Loki while she walked into the building.

"I fear nothing! Not you nor your world's 'heros'! I am untouchable!" A strange light glowed around him, and his Asgardian clothing morphed over him.

"Bring in the army." he mumbled and the tesseract beamed a light into the sky.

The sky seemed to rip open, and hundreds of chitari flew down onto earth.

"Me? Why should you fear me?" Janna laughed and headed to the back of the room. She heard a loud rumbling from the sky and turned invisible.

Thor shot down from the sky and landed on the balcony of Stark Tower. "Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

Loki smiled at the girl, but his smile quickly faded as he heard the roar of thunder.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

* * *

Loki stood up shakily and dusted himself off.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." he grumbled referring to Clint Barton who had just shot him down.

"Yeah. You're not too bright are yah?" Janna said walking from the back of Stark Tower and over to Loki on the balcony. "You made him work for you and controlled him, but you didn't remember about his exploding arrows? What kind of memory do you have?"

Loki turned, not really shocked to see Janna standing there.

"You mock me now, but soon you will kneel like the rest."

Loki didn't really notice that his scepter was gone.

"And it truly is a waste; I must admit that your knowledge of the future was intriguing."

He looked over the city and smiled. The chaos and destruction was beauty to his senses.

"I'll kiss your boots now if that's what you want." Janna stood next to Loki and looked out over the city.

"But I'll be getting out of here soon. The Hulk doesn't care much for conversation...and he certainly doesn't think you're near as powerful as him. I can't really do anything about it, and don't want to get hurt in the process of your defeat."

The first comment threw Loki a little off guard.

"You turn sides so easily. First you slap me and now you tell me that you will kiss my shoes. How should you be trusted?"

"Hmm, shouldn't you have figured that out earlier when I slapped then hugged you?" Janna leaned into Loki's arm with her shoulder then stood straight again. "I'm neutral. I do nothing to help either 'side'."

Janna grinned, "I do what I want."

Loki was genuinely confused, but interested.

"Tell me then..." Loki circled Janna slowly like a lion circles its prey.

"What do you want right at this moment?"

"Well I was quite happy just standing here and talking to you." Janna only turned her head to keep Loki in her sight. "But I guess RIGHT now I want to poke you."

Janna raised her arm out to the side to try and do just what she wanted.

"Do not even attempt it." Loki said with a serious face.

This girl certainly was insane for even suggesting that.

"Too late." Janna said moving her finger towards his chest.

Janna was testing Loki. She was really curious to see what he would do. Hopefully she would still have an arm when this was over.

Loki grabbed her arm and drew her close.

"Do not test my patience mortal. You will discover I lack mercy."

He released her.

When Loki released her she didn't back up right away. He was the one who pulled her to him...She poked him in the diaphragm to back up.

"Poke..." She said quietly and giggled. "If you lack mercy then why is it you seem to run from every fight you end up in with Thor..."

She took a couple running steps backwards and looked over the city to see if Banner was on his way. Not quite yet...

"I do not run from Odin's son. I merely let him live."

Loki just looked at the spot she poked.

"Sure, sure. And you know, I won't think any less of you if you 'let him live'." Janna said turning invisible and heading for the bar.

Just then the Hulk smashed into Stark Tower and headed for Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

Janna turned visible once the Hulk left and poured a glass of liquor.

Loki lay in the crater formed by his beaten body wide-eyed.

He whimpered quietly, feeling shamed and pain...mostly pain...

Janna allowed Loki some time then walked over to him and sat down.

"So...would you like that drink now?" She asked offering him the liquor.

Loki rolled his head in her direction and nodded slowly.

"That would be...most...appreciated."

He didn't feel very threatening at the moment.

Janna helped Loki pick up his arm and handed him the glass.

"I thought so."

Loki took the glass and tipped the edge gently towards his mouth.

"Hm, I'm sure you did."

"The others will be back for you in a little while. It might be best if we can move you away so they believe you escaped." Janna said still sitting next to Loki.

Loki was still wary of Janna, but she was offering a plan of escape, and at the moment he really couldn't refuse it.

"What do you propose?" He asked sitting up a bit.

"Well I really doubt you'll be able to recover enough to get further than the bar before they got here if you tried on your own." Janna said playing with her fingers. "I could help you to the elevator and make it seem like you are gone."

Janna began to stand and told him, "Of course I could just leave you and let them retrieve you. I'm sure Thor would LOVE to put you and handcuffs and a muzzle."

Loki did not particularly like how he was being spoken too, but he knew Janna was right.

"It seems threatening you will not achieve my means. A bribe then?"

Deep within Loki's mind, he tried to visualize Thor placing a muzzle on him.

"Well I was going to help you with nothing in return if you had just said yeah." Janna went to stand behind Loki's head to help him up, "But if you are offering a bribe..."

She smirked and looked down at him. Loki raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't possibly imagine what Janna could want. If he wasn't going to be the overlord of all the world, he might have been afraid.

"You'll owe me. We'll leave it at that." Janna reached under Loki's arms to help him up.

Loki provided a little help, so Janna wasn't quite dragging him. She moved him into the elevator and set him down near the back wall.

Loki leaned against the wall. He could feel his strength coming back, but he was still tired from moving from the floor to the elevator.

He wasn't sure what to think about being indebted, and to a crazy girl, but as long as he could escape, he'd deal with it.

* * *

Janna walked up to the elevator Loki was in. He was on the top floor, and she the bottom, but he wouldn't be there for much longer...

She pictured the structures holding the elevator in place and it took her several tries to manipulate her force fields to break the wiring holding it up. It took her several minutes, perhaps even closer to an hour, but even from the ground floor she heard the wires snap. She created another barrier beneath it so it wouldn't crash down. She lowered the barrier and the elevator very rapidly and VERY suddenly; hoping to make Loki worry for his life.

As the elevator neared the bottom floor she slowed it down and let it come to a nice stop. Again it took her several attempts, but she managed to create a tiny force field in the crevice where the door was slid shut, then made it bigger until they finally opened.

Loki was leaned against one of the elevator walls, breathing deeply. He had felt the elevator fall, but was not fearful; if Janna wanted him to die, she would have revealed him to the Avengers.

The whole scare tactics thing was not bringing him joy, however.

He looked at her and wore his usual unhappy face. "What do you have planned?"

"A nap maybe?" Janna shrugged yawning. "I'm sure you're not carrying out any more evil plans soon in your current condition."

"So, you still need some support walking? I mean I'll gladly help out." Janna tilted her head to the side but didn't take a single step towards him.

Loki stood up but still took support from the wall.

"And where will you take me?" Loki looked Janna up and down.

She didn't look like she could carry him, but she shocked him before.

"Well, my apartment...if it isn't destroyed." Janna said.

Loki didn't ask; he was almost afraid to ask when it came to Janna.

He motioned for her to come close to him.

Janna smiled and walked into the elevator. She had him wrap his arm over her shoulders to support him. She was shorter than him, so it wasn't too terribly easy. She wrapped her arm around him to help.

"I can't completely lift you...so don't expect me to do all the work." She turned them both invisible and began to leave the tower.

Loki held on to Janna as he moved out of the elevator. He had a lot of energy now, but he was a bit unsteady.

"As if you could."

Loki began to walk with Janna, hoping she could follow his strides.

"Don't make me carry you like a baby." Janna laughed; he had challenged her with that remark of his.

"Do not even dare to make an attempt." he grunted, walking faster.

He refused to be treated like a child by a mere human girl.

"Or what?" Janna smirked, though you couldn't see it.

Janna easily kept Loki's pace and continued to lead them back to her and Caroline's place.

"Do not test me." Loki threatened, even though he didn't look it at the moment.

He wanted to be at full health already; he was an impatient 'god'.

"Or what?" Janna repeated in a slightly higher tone. "You'll yell at me about how I am a mere mortal and you are a 'God'? Explain to me how that worked before."

Janna looked at the street signs that were still standing to see how far they were from her apartment.

Loki huffed in a snooty manner; there was no talking to this girl.

"When I am at full strength, you will see the true force of my power."

"Mhmm, just like you were before the Hulk beat you like a ragdoll. Right." Janna stated quietly.

They finally made it the main door and lobby. She looked up and was glad to see no major damage came to their place. The doors were open so they just walked inside. Lucky for them the elevator appeared to be working; Janna went and hit the button. Moments later there was a "Ding" and the elevator doors opened.

"I'm still alive, am I not? Would any other normal human still be alive?"

Loki asked. He wouldn't accept defeat of any kind.

He walked into the elevator.

"I don't know, are you alive? Are you absolutely sure? How do you know that being stuck with me isn't your punishment in hell?" Janna forced herself not to burst out laughing.

She pressed the button for her floor and allowed them to become visible again when the doors shut.

Loki thought about Janna's question and thought maybe she was right, Odin was punishing him.

He looked down and finally saw his feet again. "That's much more desirable." he mumbled.

The elevator made the "ding" sound again, announcing that they had arrived at the right floor. The doors opened and Janna headed out, still helping Loki.

She made it to their apartment and found the door unlocked, she couldn't remember who was the last to leave...Had she remembered to lock it after her? Oh well. Nothing could be done about it now.

She led Loki inside and let him free near the chairs and couch. Loki fell onto the couch.

"What now wench?" he asked.

"Well nothing for you. Not with that attitude." Janna said heading to the kitchen to find herself something to eat.

She looked through the cabinets and couldn't find anything good, so she headed to the fridge then freezer. She found herself some cookie dough ice cream and didn't bother to get a bowl. She sat in the seat furthest away from Loki. She didn't want him to steal her ice cream...

"Bring me nourishment, wench!" Loki said violently.

Even if she helped him, he didn't trust her.

"What did I just say?" Janna asked not amused and ate some of her ice cream.

Loki frowned. He was not pleased.

"Bring me nourishment...PLEASE." he spit out.

"Much better." Janna stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Look who's learning."

Janna opened the fridge and found some leftover chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. "This will have to do."

Janna threw it in the microwave and leaned against the counter while she waited. She grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge when the microwave beeped and carried it out to Loki.

Loki looked at the food with his 'happy face'.

"Thank you." he spat. He waited for a fork or utensil of some kind. He would not eat like a savage.

Now that Janna finally had a free hand she was able to search through the doors to find a clean fork. She couldn't find any. She eventually found a plastic wrapped spork sitting in the back. She took it to Loki then sat back down in her seat to finish her ice cream.

Loki looked at the spork in wonder.

"What is this wonder of delicacies?" he asked. He wasn't sure what to make of it. This planet was filled with strange things...if only it would submit to him.

"It's called a spork. From Taco Bell I think...It's a mixture between a spoon and a fork." Janna took another bite of ice cream. "Don't forget to take the plastic off."

Loki pulled and tugged at the plastic until the spork was free. He held the spork and then looked over at Janna.

"Food?" He felt like saying anything else was a waste of his breath.

"You know what food is. It's getting cold."

Janna heard the phone ringing and went to get it. She left her ice cream on the table in front of her chair.

"Hello?" She answered.

Loki stabbed the spork into the chicken and began to eat. He watched as Janna went to get the phone.

"Cool! Sounds like fun. I'm at the apartment, why?"

Loki continued to watch Janna. He wondered about her and her friend.

"I walked. Why can't you?" Janna asked into the phone.

"Well good for you! I think the Hulk destroyed our car anyway. So you better get walking!" Janna hung up the phone.

Loki stood up and walked to a window. He opened a curtain slightly, and then moved to face Janna.

"What will you do about your friend? Will you reveal the truth to her?"

"Well if you hang out here quietly, I won't have to reveal anything." Janna said putting the phone of the table and sitting back in her seat.

"You will not command me!" Loki said.

He decided to taunt her.

"I won't command you." Janna shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. I can tell her if you want."

She really didn't think Loki would want anyone to know about his predicament anyway.

"I'm silent because I choose to be." Loki said taking a seat on the couch.

"Of course you are." Janna left for the bedroom to change. They were done with the fighting for the day, so she might as well change to something comfortable.

Loki crossed his arms. 'What is she doing now?' he wondered. He stood up and started looking through the apartment. He sifted through pictures, plants, and other things they had decorated the living room with.

Janna locked the door behind her and searched for something to wear. She decided on some jean shorts and her "evil" bunnies shirt, the one that changed in the sun. She put her new suit in the closet.

Loki heard rummaging in the other room and turned to watch the door. He wondered what was going on.

Janna went back to her private bath and washed her face before going back to the living room. She had kinda forgotten about the ice cream, and now it was mostly melted...

"Damn it!" Janna got a little too emotional over the ice cream. "It's just not the same if you try to refreeze it..."

Loki turned to see what Janna was yelling about. He really didn't know what to say, nor did he care, but considering who he was with, he knew it wouldn't benefit him to mention his lack of interest. He turned back to the plant he was currently inspecting. It reminded him of a plant in Asgard, and that made him pissy.

Janna grabbed the tub of ice cream and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed the top and put it back on, then dumped the whole thing into the trash. She came back to the living room and notice Loki didn't finish his food.

"Hey, 'god', are you going to finish your food? Or should I just dump it? It's probably cold by now."

Loki inspected the leftovers and began to eat the rest of it. When he was done, he moved the bowl over to her. "Take it."

He was pleased that she referred to him as a god; even if she really didn't mean it. It was one step closer.

Janna took the bowl and placed it in the kitchen sink. She was too lazy to clean it, and Caroline would probably end up doing it anyway.

Once done with that she sat down in her chair and clicked on the television to see if it was working.

Loki sat beside her and began to watch the tv.

"What is this?" He demanded and pointed to the tv.

"It's called television. And this is where the world will learn of your defeat." Janna said flicking for a working news channel.

"Though I doubt you or your name will even be mentioned. It'll probably just mention an alien attack and rumors of super heroes." She shrugged and stopped on a channel that seemed to be working.

Standing, he walked over to the window again. "It doesn't matter to me that you mortals-" He thought for a moment he was wrong, but the Avengers walked into the building.

"You tricked me." he yelled tossing the plant across the room. "You brought them here to find me."

"If I wanted you caught I had plenty of times to do so." Janna said not believing they were actually here. "Hulk must have beat you pretty bad for you to be seeing them all of a sudden."

Janna suddenly thought she heard Banner outside their apartment and peeked out the door. He was indeed there, at the far end of the hall with the other Avengers. All but Natasha.

"Then why are they down stairs?" Loki asked.

"Crap! What ARE they doing here?!" Janna said slamming the door and locking it WITH the chain. "Caroline said she wanted to go home! She didn't say she was bringing the whole gang!"

He heard the beast and scowled. "So what's your master plan now?"

He moved right in front of Janna.

Janna looked around for a moment then pushed Loki towards her room. "You stay in there! And be quiet!"

When she reached the door she jumped to grab her spare key and put it in her pocket.

Loki wasn't happy, but he did as she said. Janna slammed the bedroom door shut once Loki was inside and locked it with the key. She went over to Caroline's door and grabbed the extra key there too. Then she calmed herself and sat down in her chair as if nothing was wrong.

Loki looked around in the room and huffed. He was trapped into another room...but he decided to have a look around. He began to open drawers and rummage through stuff.

"Janna! Open the door!" A voice outside the apartment door called.

Janna got up and went to her bedroom door.

"Shush in there." She whispered then went to get the door.

Loki smiled to himself. He moved to lie on the bed.

Janna unlocked the doorknob but left the chain and opened the door. "Who is it?"

Caroline sighed and looked at Janna. "Me and the peanut gallery."

From the small crack the door made, Janna could probably see most everyone.

"I'm sorry. My mommy told me not to let in strangers, or five hot guys." Janna shut the door and stood there for a few moments before unlocking the chain. She didn't open the door, she would let them figure it out.

She went back to her seat and sat down.

Caroline rubbed her forehead and opened the door. "Come on inside." she called to the others. Tony walked in after her and the others followed.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long evening of movies and video games Janna moved for her bedroom.

"Look at the time. I think I'll head to bed now." She yawned and stood up. It wasn't too terribly late, but it was dark and it had been a long day.

Tony looked at Caroline. "Now you entertain us."

"No."

Clint laid the empty popcorn bowl on the table. "Why not? Your friend did."

Caroline looked at her bedroom door and sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Tony looked at her and smiled. "Monopoly."

Loki was almost asleep when he heard movement near the door to the bedroom.

Janna unlocked the door to her room and opened it as little as possible to get in. She locked it again behind her. She ignored Loki and got some pajama's out of her dresser. Then she headed for her bathroom to change.

Loki opened one eye as Janna walked through.

"Done so early?" he asked quietly.

"You try dealing with them for hours on end." She whispered as she closed the door to the bathroom.

She changed, brushed her teeth and got all ready for bed. She opened the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, this is my bed and I plan to sleep here." She whispered. "You can share it with me, or you can take the chair in the corner. You're choice."

Loki had to admit he was surprised that Janna was willing to share a bed with him. He refused to move from his spot because a girl told him to do so, so he made room for her...but not very much.

Janna pulled the string on the nearby lamp to turn out the lights and lay down on the bed. She yanked over her pillow and laid her arm and leg on Loki so that he might move over some more and give her room.

Loki moved a few inches. He hadn't been this close to a girl since he 'accidentally' groped Sif when he had been a boy.

Janna smiled and moved off Loki when he moved. She knew he couldn't do anything without risking he'd be caught, so she laid on her side and hugged his arm.

Loki's eye twitched. He tried to move his arm from Janna'a grasp, but held on tight. She would let go when he gave up or moved all together.

Loki eventually gave up. She would probably let go when she goes to sleep. Janna's grip loosened when she was finally asleep, but she didn't actually move anywhere. He attempted to move her away. He rolled Janna over onto her back so she was no longer touching him.

* * *

As morning neared Janna's arm was sprawled across Loki's chest.

Janna woke up rather early, before the sun broke the horizon. She felt her arm on Loki and just left it there. She was too lazy to get up just yet.

But Loki was deep in sleep; reliving his defeat in Asgard and New York. He barely noticed that Janna's arm was on him.

The sun finally reached a point high enough that some light reached through the windows. Janna finally got up quietly left the room, locking it behind her.

She saw Tony just lying on the couch with Thor and she had to keep herself from laughing. They were both in such strange positions. She headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

When Janna was done there was about enough food for five huge meals or eight normal sized meals. Janna fixed two normal plates and an orange juice for herself. She put the forks on the side. She left the rest of the biscuits, eggs and bacon on the stove and counter.

She walked out into the living room to see half of the Avengers awake.

"Don't judge me! I'm hungry, and I'm the one who made it." She said carrying the two plates and her orange juice. "If you want some fix yourselves a plate. And NO fighting!"

She placed the orange juice on a nearby desk as she opened the bedroom door and snuck back inside, again locking it behind her. She was sure not to forget her drink.

"Food?" Janna mouthed to Loki and set his meal on a nearby dresser. She sat down on her side of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. She put her orange juice down on the side table.

Loki gave the food two seconds before he demolished it. He stuffed his face full of the food. "Thank...you..." he mumbled halfway through. That would be the last time he thanked anyone.

Janna raised a finger to her lips, to remind Loki not to be loud, and smiled slightly. That 'thank you' was all on his own. She continued to eat her food, but she finished her bacon last.

* * *

Janna left that day for some celebration with the Avengers over the army's and Loki's defeat.

But back in the apartment, Loki had destroyed everything. Janna walked through the door.

Loki sat on the couch, watching a blank tv screen.

"You've returned."

"You stayed." Janna said surprised. "And I was right. You are just like a puppy."

Can't leave a puppy alone without them getting bored and destroying everything.

"I am nothing like your mutt." Loki spat. He was tired of being treated like a dog...literally.

"No...unlike my dog back at home. Your attitude sucks." Janna sat down next to him. "What were you trying to accomplish destroying all of Caroline's things?"

"It displeased me." He sat like a child king on the single seat, with his leg crossed and arms along the hand rests. His fingers tapped in impatience.

"Sure it did." Janna leaned back in her seat. "And if it displeased you so much, what made you decide to stay here?"

Loki gave Janna a look like she was an idiot.

"I'd give you plenty of reasons, but none of them concern me as such as one thing. Why did you spare me capture?" He leaned forward in his seat. "And say no falsehoods."

"I... don't know." Janna really thought about it and shrugged her shoulders.

Loki hummed and leaned back into his seat. "You're fickle." he stated.

"And that's why you stayed..." Janna sat forward a bit. "You can't read me, and it bothers you."

"Nothing about you concerns me." He lied. Actually, everything about Janna interested him, but he wouldn't let her know that.

Janna frowned and stood up.

"Then I guess you don't want your scepter back." Janna shrugged walking out the door of the apartment again.

"You have my scepter, but I now have no army. The scepter is useless to me." Loki said recrossing his legs. "But it is still in my ownership, so I would like it back."

He knew she would come back.

Janna locked the door behind her then took a few steps back towards the wall.

"One...two...three!" She counted and slammed into the door.

The door slammed open, breaking the latch and lock.

"Better." She nodded then when to sit back down.

Loki watched her break her door with an incredulous look.

"You are a strange mortal."

"Well you were the one who destroyed the house. And I have to somehow explain it to Caroline. So there. Burglary, but they didn't find anything expensive enough for them, so they broke things instead."

"I see..." Loki examined his handiwork. "So what's your plan? To keep me here until someone finds me?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would come up with something. You're supposed to be the scheming one." Janna shrugged.

Loki smiled mischievously. "I'll come up with something." he said.

He stood up and moved to the kitchen; he was a hungry god.

"Apples are a pretty good poison." She called to the kitchen. "They put you in an eternal sleep, only woken by true love's kiss."

She smiled at her Snow White reference.

"True love's kiss?" Loki asked. He snorted and found a bowl and filled it with cereal. "I have no loves, from what I've been told." He thought of Sif briefly, and then frowned. He did not love her, nor Thor, nor Odin. Thinking on a different note, he couldn't imagine kissing anyone.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Not with that attitude of yours. So don't eat any apples."

"You'd kiss me." Loki said walking out with the cereal.

"Maybe not for love, but maybe because you're fascinated with me." He sat down on the couch and began to eat the cereal dry.

"Um, what did I say about true love? I wouldn't kiss you because I know it wouldn't work." Janna rambled like she usually did when trying to hide or disprove something she knew was true. "On second thought, I might kiss you on the forehead like a mother would her child. But again, it wouldn't save you from the apple's curse."

She watched him, "You know that would be a lot better with milk..."

Loki took another bite of his dry cereal. "Milk? Fetch me some."

"Um, no." Janna said heading to the kitchen for some Thin Mints.

She got herself a bowl and grabbed a couple cookies. She poured herself a glass of milk. She ate her cookies in small bites since she loved them so much; she had to savor every bite.

Loki ignored the gesture and continued to eat his cereal dry. Looking into the kitchen, He noticed Janna huddled eating something. He quietly moved behind her to look at what she had. Janna got the feeling that someone was behind her. She figured Loki could do that. She turned invisible with her milk and cookies, and spun to go around him and find a place to sit.

"Touch them and you die." She said as she moved.

Loki frowned. Something like this had happened before.

"Tell me wench, have you ever worn a red scarf or been to a bar?"

The question sounded random, but he'd forgotten to interrogate her further on that night.

She sat down on the couch and as she did she became visible again.

"My brother has a purple scarf, but I've never worn it. And I hate bars." She said taking another bite of her cookie.

"I'm sure." Loki moved back into the living room. He obviously didn't believe her. "So there are other invisible girls walking the streets?"

Janna took a drink of her milk. "There's Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. She has a brother too. He's the Human Torch."

"Yes I've heard whispers of them. But she doesn't have the reputation you have." He made a move to get one of her cookies.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a reputation... yet. They've done way more than I have. Even stopped Dr. Doom." She smiled and a force field appeared to block Loki's hand.

"And don't test me." Her voice actually sounded threatening.

Loki looked at the area in front of his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

He moved around Janna to look out the window. He was a bit paranoid at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

"So...aside from recruiting these people I told you about..." She emphasized the word "I", "What's your plan?"

Loki gave Janna an aggravated look. "You need not concern yourself with the details. Your duty is to stand and keep silent."

Osborn looked at Janna and Loki with his creepy smile.

"There will be others?" he asked.

"Yes." Loki moved past Norman and walked to the doors. "When the time comes, I'll retrieve you. Keep watch, for the time will be here soon."

He walked from the office and started planning to free this Doctor Doom.

"I'm sorry." Janna said loudly after being ignored earlier. "Who was it again that kept you from being captured?! And WHO is it that you still owe?"

She didn't move from her spot as Loki began to leave.

"And who is it that will retrieve your scepter?" She said this much more calmly.

Janna remained in Osborn's office. She hoped Loki would hear her and turn around. She was loud enough... and she could NOT stand being treated that way. If it weren't for her, who knows how long it would have taken him to come up with a plan. Especially from Asgardian prison...

Loki turned to Janna and frowned.

"Until I know you do not completely serve Fury and his band of fools, I will not divulge the details. You are useful, and I will be giving you a very important job, but until then you will just have to follow by faith. You're kind is known for that, am I wrong?" he asked.

"And you will give me the scepter."

"No I won't." Janna stood and crossed her arms.

She stood with her weight balanced on one foot and she tilted her head at him slightly. It was obvious she was testing him to get a reaction she wanted.

Loki smiled and walked out of the room.

She would probably follow.

Janna waved at Osborn. "Hey, crazy, can I borrow your phone?"

She didn't wait for a response. She sat down in his chair and grabbed the phone. She dialed Pepper's number.

"Hey, redirect me to Stark if you will. I'm that invisible girl, and it's important."

"Hey, I've got some good news and some very bad news." She said when Tony picked up. "Which do you want first?"

"Good news it is then." Janna said. She was planning on telling him the "good" news first anyway. Since well, the "bad" news would tell him the "good" news, and the "good" news wouldn't be a surprise.

"The good news is, I think I spotted Loki. Scratch that I DID see Loki." Janna twirled the phone cord between her fingers. She was acting. Her face and body conveyed annoyance, but her voice conveyed fear and surprise.

"The bad news. He was leaving Oscorp! You know, big, New York, weapons maker."

"How do you think I know this? I SAW him!" Janna turned in the chair to look out the window. "I saw him leaving the lobby maybe five, ten minutes ago...I had to find a phone."

"I, I don't think so." Janna acted as if she were looking around. "He was heading south I think..."

"An...and I won't." Janna pretended to be broken up about Tony's mention of Coulson making a move alone and dying. She did feel bad, she wanted to punch Loki again, but not as bad as she made it sound.

She assumed Loki had went back to her place, which was north of Oscorp. She didn't want Loki completely caught, if she did she would have told Tony exactly where he was. She just wanted Loki to know that if he didn't behave the way she wanted, things wouldn't go his way.

Janna hung up the phone and looked towards Norman.

"See yah Ozzy." She waved and laughed.

Janna walked around the corner of Oscorp and took a seat in an outdoor cafe to wait. The cafe was actually serving people, and a waitress came up to ask if Janna needed anything. She was about to tell her no thanks, when she remembered something...

"Yeah, can I borrow your phone?"

The waitress nodded and led her inside. Janna dialed her cell phone.

At home it started ringing, maybe Loki would figure it out. He wasn't stupid.

Loki was sitting near the lab top when he heard ringing. He followed the sound until he found the phone and picked it up.

Pressing the green 'talk' button, and held it to his ear like he's seen other do before.

Being the paranoid one he was, he didn't say anything.

"Hey there buddy." Janna said hearing the phone pick up. "Stark knows you were at Oscorp. He's heading there now."

How did he procure that information?" Loki asked. He was a thin line away from exploding.

"I told him." She played with her nails and held the phone with her shoulder.

Loki fisted his hands and threw the phone against a wall. The phone shattered into a thousand pieces.

"That incompetent quim." Loki whispered. He was pissed.

When she returned, he would need to talk to Janna.

"Oh come on...I liked that phone..." Janna whined as she hung up.

* * *

After meeting with the Avengers and attempting to break Osborn, Janna ran down a taxi and found a ride home. She knocked lightly on the door frame. She didn't want to barge in on Loki. He was undoubtedly pissed at her, but she kind of wanted it that way.

"Hello?" She slowly stepped inside.

Loki sat in the chair with his eye closed. He ignored Janna and hoped she would grovel in his presence.

Janna walked over to him and reached to poke his forehead.

He must be really pissed if he won't even acknowledge her. She must have made him a bit too angry...

Loki swatted her hand away and stood up.

"With whom do your loyalties lie?"

He faced her and gripped the back of the chair.

"The real question, is where do yours? If your loyalties lie with no one, why shouldn't mine?" Janna didn't smile, she managed to keep a completely straight face.

At the moment, she had no loyalty. If Loki acted the way she wished him to, without her having to go and all out say it, she might develop some loyalty to him.

Loki, being the god that he was, wasn't going to submit easily.

"Mine is to myself. I have no trust in anyone, so why should my loyalty lie with them?"

Janna started to walk around the chair around the back of the couch.

"See, the thing is, if you don't trust me I can't trust you. For all I know you could decide to kill me. So I can't get too comfortable."

As she finished her sentence she made it around the couch and sat down.

"Kill you? What wasted effort." Loki laughed.

It wasn't really a laugh, but a chuckle. He was mad, but he couldn't injure Janna yet; not until he got his scepter and Doom.

"But it's possible. And if you're as powerful as you say you are, it would be as easy as killing a gnat." Janna shrugged. She figured he didn't know what a gnat really was, and how hard it was to kill those annoying things.

"My words are true, but you have your uses. As bothersome as you are, you do have loyalties." Loki walked over and stood in front of Janna. "It's a matter of find out to whom they belong."

"If I have any, they're flimsy at best. And can change depending on what the person who has my loyalties does." Janna crossed her legs and smiled up at him.

Loki smirked at her comment. He couldn't help it, and he absolutely hated the fact it was true, but this girl was beginning to grow on him.

"I find that true with every passing moment. But what of your friend...the other girl?"

Loki moved away to walk behind her seat.

"What about her? She's my friend. I'd let her get hurt, and might even hurt her myself on occasion, but I won't let anyone kill her." Janna just sat in her seat. She didn't bother following Loki with her gaze.

Loki hummed and thought of something.

"You wouldn't let her die? How interesting..." he said.

"So in some way you do have attachments. Your methods are strange nonetheless."

"Yeah. And if someone tried to kill my friends, I would make their life a living hell before killing them in the most brutal way possible." Janna turned to look at him.

Her gaze was actually a bit scary. The way he said, "how interesting", did not sit well with her. Her gaze looked like she was conjuring up a plan of his living hell right then and there.

Loki held in a smirk. "Is that so?"

He fingered a picture sitting on a table.

"I never said I would kill her...wound or torture but not kill."

"And I never said that the person who would do anything would be you." Janna shrugged.

"But since you said something, I guess I still won't get your sorry little scepter." She yawned and stretched out her arms.

Loki turned back to Janna.

"What if I recruited her...this friend of yours. Would you get me scepter then?" he asked. He needed the scepter to get Doom from his prison.

"Not going to happen...ever." Janna laughed. "She wants in Captain America's pants too badly."

"And after you left me at Oscorp, I don't know if you'll ever get that scepter back. SHEILD has it locked up pretty tight." Janna leaned back comfortably in her seat.

Loki gave Janna a confused look; he did not know what she meant at all. "She wants his...pants?"

"Let's make a deal. Mortals like things of that nature, no?"

Loki ran his fingers along the back of Janna's seat.

"I won't harm your loved ones, and you bring me the scepter."

"Um, no. I'll get your scepter if I want to. So you should make me want to."

"Then what will make you want to?" He asked.

"That's for YOU to figure out." Janna said getting up to make herself some dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am here to recruit you into my service."

"Loki? The Norse God?" Doom asked.

"Yes." Loki wasn't feeling patient.

Doom moved closer to the panel. "And what's in it for me?"

"I will give you power and rule over your enemies." Loki answered.

"Power?" Doom chuckled.

"Whom do you hate?" Loki asked seeing where this was going.

Doom really laughed now.

"A lot of people."

* * *

Janna walked into her apartment and yelled. "Loki you owe me! Get your godly ass out here!"

Loki left the other two to meet Janna in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Loki asked.

"Returning that goddamn plane." Janna said closing the gap between them.

She punched him in the stomach, which only hurt her because of the armor. She knew that before she punched him. Then her head fell against his chest.

Loki didn't really feel the punch and stared at her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Did you damage their trust?" Loki asked.

He allowed her a moment.

"They caught me on tape." She left her head there. "It was all I could do to fool them long enough to get back here."

She needed to tell Loki about Tony's tracking ability, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment.

"We were seen? Then time is limited." Loki said.

His mind was processing all the things he would need to change.

Janna lifted her head off Loki and looked at him. Her eyes were moist.

"Uh, yeah we were seen, but we still got away with Doom. They knew you were after him anyway."

Janna mind came back to her. "Oh...time is short. Stark's got a trace on your scepter. They almost had you, but I knocked them out and sent them back..."

"A trace? And you sent them back?" Loki asked.

He was a little peeved, but at least she was telling him about the trace.

"The scepter gives off radiation they can track. That's how they were locating you with the Tesseract before." Janna said.

"And yes I sent them back. I wasn't going to leave them defenseless against you three." She glanced past Loki towards the kitchen.

"Am I to guess that you have a plan to stop their tracking ability?" Loki asked.

Janna just shook her head. "But I have another idea. What was your plan?"

"The plan is endangered if they are able to track us." Loki moved away in frustration.

Osborn walked into the room.

"What's this we hear? The plan is endangered?"

Doom followed.

"What do we do now?"

Janna caught Loki's jacket. "And guess what. According to my plan. It doesn't even matter."

* * *

Janna woke up to her stomach growling. She didn't want to wake the god, so she tried to get up without moving him much.

She went to the kitchen hoping that the villains hadn't eaten everything.

Janna searched the kitchen but didn't know what to make. She finally reached into the cabinet for some bread to make a sandwich.

Once she had it prepared she sat down at the kitchen table and started slowly munching on it.

Loki blinked awake to see the lights on in the kitchen.

He didn't really hear much, so he stood and looked into the next room.

Janna noticed Loki move, but she ignored him. Loki felt a bit snubbed, so he walked into the kitchen and sat in front of her.

He held the scepter in front of her, but felt it was a waste of time to threaten her.

Janna only moved her eyes to look up at him from her sandwich. It was a look of "really?" since Loki was holding his scepter.

She took another small bite of her sandwich.

Loki gave her a look that said 'really'.

He gave her a sandwich a hungry look and then made eye contact with Janna.

If she was going to lay on him, she was at least going to make him food.

"Hey now. You're not a king, a prince, or anything of the like right now. So go make your own damn sandwich." Janna nodded towards the fridge and cabinets.

Loki gave her an annoyed look and did something he wasn't proud of.

"Please?"

Janna tapped a finger to her chin. "Only if you can do something. Explain to me, in one sentence, why you hate Thor."

Janna smiled at him. She figured he could do it, but she didn't think his answer would satisfy her.

Loki was hungry, but he wouldn't submit.

"A shade in Thor's greatness."

That was all he was giving her.

"Mhm." She stood up and grabbed all the necessary ingredients for a sandwich and set them on the table with a knife and plate.

"There."

Loki glanced at the food and then at Janna.

"Fine." he grumbled.

He picked up a slice of bread and began to fix it up.

Janna smiled then finished her sandwich.

When she did finish she grabbed some more bread and made another sandwich. She plopped it on a plate and stood up. As she left the kitchen she looked at Loki like, "yeah, I just did that" and headed to her room.

She knocked on the door before walking in.

Doom was laying on the bed when he heard the knock.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a sandwich." Janna said stating the obvious and putting the plate on a side table.

She stepped back against the while and leaned on it. "So...what exactly are your powers?"

Janna had an idea, but she sucked at remembering details.

Doom looked at the sandwich and started eating it.

The lights in the room turned on and began to flicker. The flicker started out slowly and then began to speed up until the light bulb exploded.

"Thanks."

Janna nodded.

"I would have preferred words you know. Now I have to get a new light bulb in addition to everything else Loki destroyed." She sighed and left the room.

Doom smiled and laid back down; he hadn't had a nice bed in years.

Janna sat down on the couch and called to Loki. "They loved you, you know. Still do."

"They?" Loki asked finishing his sandwich.

"Odin. Thor."

"They do not love me. I was forced upon Odin and Thor sees me as below him."

Thinking about his 'family' made him a bit angry.

"How were you 'forced' upon Odin?" Janna asked with her usual attitude. "He could have left you in the snow to die. Instead he took you in and raised you as a king to be."

"But his precious Thor ruined my king to be status." Loki didn't understand Janna's insistence on his childhood.

"No shit." Janna looked at Loki like he was stupid. "Thor was blood. And older than you. So even if you were blood you still wouldn't have been made king."

"But I am the rightful king of Asgard." Loki would never admit otherwise.

"But there can only be one King. And of two sons, the oldest is the rightful heir." Janna spoke as if she knew this stuff.

"And regarding Odin's love; he never loved me."

Janna gave him a look. "And how are you so certain of this?"

"It was known by all the Asgardians." Loki said. "My brother was just to foolish to realize it."

"Sure..." Janna didn't believe him.

She turned her nose up to him. "I still think you secretly love them."

"I do not love them." Loki growled.

He didn't want to talk about Asgard any longer.

Janna giggled. She was amazed he wasn't questioning her about her knowledge, how she knew all this. She decided to make it interesting.

"Your expression when Odin collapsed. It gave it away. Feelings like those don't just suddenly disappear."

Loki looked up at her quickly with wide eyes.

"How...where did...when..." Loki wasn't one to be speechless, but there was no way this mortal girl would know about that.

Janna smiled and leaned back in her seat with her legs crossed.

"See, you know it's true."

Loki scowled.

"You know more than you should."

He reclined in his seat.

Janna's smiled just grew.

"And you know. You're just pathetic. Little brother syndrome. That's the only reason you're doing this."

Loki scowled and leaned forward.

"Do not insult me again."

He was furious and the mention of his past made it worse.

"Seriously. You had, and possibly still have, a family that loved you. Then you turn on them because of imagined slights. You have problems." Janna was proud of herself for using Thor's words.

"Imagined slights?"

Loki wanted to laugh. He didn't like Janna's repeat of Thor's words.

"Slight: An insult by treating or speaking of someone without proper respect or attention." Janna defined the word for him. "Thor felt he treated you as his equal. I can't say about the others. You were always 'Thor's little brother'."

Janna wished she could get something more from Loki. But she didn't see that happening. She could see where Loki got his ideas, and she felt bad about it.

Loki set the scepter across his lap.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

He was suspicious of the girl, but assuming she ditched her friend, he assumed she was attempting to relate to him. Janna looked at him and shrugged. She might as well just tell him. It would be nice to see his reaction.

"I want you and Thor to kiss and make up."

Loki gave her a horrified look; mostly because he didn't understand the saying.

"You want me to kiss my brother?"

He didn't understand what she was asking him to do; to kiss Thor or to grovel for forgiveness.

Janna looked at Loki and almost burst out laughing.

"You need to learn earth lingo." Janna did laugh now. "Not literally kiss him! Maybe a hug if that's something you would do."

"Hug? Thor? Never."

Loki crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"I'm sure you did when you two were kids. Maybe you had just done something crazy and were glad you were okay." Janna shrugged. "Bet you thought you'd never hug a human either."

"I've done many things I regret."

Loki was feeling tired again, and he'd barely done anything.

Janna pouted. "Mhm."

* * *

Loki and Doom looked at one another.

"What did you do to me?" Doom hissed.

He was a leader of a country; he didn't deserve this.

"Not much actually." Janna said to Doom. Then she turned to Loki and just shrugged.

"This is how you spend your free time?"

Loki wasn't happy.

"You weren't giving me anything to work with."

Janna had gotten bored. Loki had stopped reacting to her random hugs, so she had to up her game. Putting them in women's clothing and make-up had done the trick.

"So you painted me like a woman?" Loki said that in blunt monotone.

"Well I had this feeling you would be reborn as one, one day." Janna tried to imitate his monotoned voice.

Victor wiped his face against his sleeve, smearing the makeup.

"So, do you like it? Or do you plan on changing?" Janna put her arms behind her back and smiled.

"Where did you put our clothes?" Doom demanded.

He stood and attempted to be dignified.

"Around." Janna waved and went to sit on her bed.

Doom and Loki searched the apartment for their clothes.

They found nothing.

Doom returned to the room where Janna was abiding.

"I plan to threaten you, but I'm assuming you won't listen, so I'm going to command you instead."

"I don't do very well being commanded either." Janna shrugged. "Bribes work though. I like hugs. And a kiss from you wouldn't be so bad either."

"A kiss?"

Victor wasn't sure if the girl was serious.

"I said I liked hugs too." Janna said quietly and shrugged.

"What's the catch?"

He moved closer, but was not attempting to be seductive.

"No catch." Janna said. "Why do people always think there's a catch?"

Doom leaned close.

"There's always a catch. That's the difference between good and evil; a catch."

"Well if you want a catch so bad, give me one. Because I got nothin'." Janna said not moving an inch.

Her heart was speeding up a bit but she told it to shut up and go away. She never thought he'd actually do it...and she still didn't.

Doom loved playing this game, more so to say he lived for this game.

He leaned close to kiss the edge of her lips.

"There's your catch."

Janna was stunned and her heart was galloping.

"There...they're over there..." She pointed and the clothes seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Janna was speechless...she never expected him to do it. Even if it was but a taunt.

"Thank you."

After picking up his clothing, Doom made his way to the bathroom to change into his proper clothing and to wash the mess off his face.

Victor splashed water onto his face and smirked; he liked having a catch.

Janna sat there waiting for whatever came next. She was still a little shocked that Doom gave in to her and kissed her so easily...

Loki knocked on the door, and Doom didn't reply.

Walking into Janna's room, he noticed her daze.

"Where's my clothes?"

Janna didn't look at him. She just pointed.

Loki was confused about Janna's change in personality, but said nothing as Doom exited the bathroom.

He took his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Doom smirked when he saw the God of Mischief's look.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki walked into the room by Doom.

"We need to locate Osborn and retrieve my scepter."

"And how can we do that? We can go outside and walk to the building, but Oscorp is crowded. Are you going to call him here?"

Loki looked over at Janna to see her a bit discomforted; it was strange for him to see her as such.

"We wait and then...call him."

He turned to Doom and sighed.

"Signal him when the time is right."

"Well I'm going, so I guess I'll see you guys later." Janna said suddenly.

Both men gave her a look.

"Call Osborn."

Victor picked up the phone and dialed for Oscorp.

Janna turned away from the door. "Oh, so we're doing something?"

If something was going to happen, then she guessed that she'd stay.

"Weren't you late for something?" Loki asked.

He smiled at her befuddled mind; he wondered if she had ADHD.

Janna stuck her tongue out at Loki. She wondered if he even knew what it meant, but she assumed he could guess.

"I was just going to stay at a nicer place while we waited, but since we aren't exactly waiting anymore..." Janna turned towards the door to leave and find a cab or something.

Doom had the phone to his ear and was speaking to Osborn.

"We need you back here. I know that. Get down here..."

Victor clicked the phone and threw it at the couch.

"He said we should go to Oscorp."

Doom gave Loki a glance.

"Lady troubles?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Loki walked over to the couch and sat.

He didn't like not having his scepter, and wanted Osborn to explain himself.

* * *

"I want my scepter back. Osborn will return it to me."

Loki was a bit unsettled about his recent thoughts of Thor, and with the attack and Osborn taking his scepter, he was pissed.

Doom walked in the elevator calmly.

He seemed to be amused by the whole thing.

"You got it back before." Then Janna mumbled, "No help from me..."

"He was always going to give it back. Would you rather he not have and Thor, and the Avengers, have it instead?"

"The Avengers do not know how to command its power. Even if they possessed it, the scepter would be useless to them."

Loki watched the doors as the elevator moved up.

He flinched at the mention Thor's name.

Janna shrugged and got up from the wall. "I figured it out."

"Figured out what?" Doom was interested to figure out how this drama would play out.

Loki was getting angrier by the second.

"How to work the scepter." Janna said watching the elevator doors.

Loki turned to her the same time the doors opened.

He would discuss that later.

The three walked out of the elevator and into Osborn's office.

"Loki's butthurt and wants his scepter back." Janna walked further into the room and looked around. She wanted a couple things from Osborn too...but she could wait a few minutes before she asked for them.

Loki scowled and gave Janna a look.

"Can't you calm yourself for even a moment?"

Janna looked around thoughtful for a moment, then looked to Loki with a grin. "Doubtful."

Doom smiled, but said nothing.

"Where is the scepter?"

"I have it here."

Osborn brought the scepter and placed it in Loki's waiting hand.

Janna spun in a circle then looked at Osborn.

"Oh yeah! Hey there. I was wondering if I could steal some of your toys?" She asked excitedly, but in a way that said bad things would come if he said no.

"My...toys?" Osborn said it innocently.

Loki sighed but now that he had the scepter he felt much less anxious.

"You know, a glider..." Janna came up with an idea she found brilliant. "Maybe a bow and some arrows...not sure if that's something you got around here though."

Janna looked around the room. "I'm sure I could search your place if I had to."

"Bows and arrows?" Osborn asked. "I don't think we've made any prototypes yet, but I may have a spare glider."

"Yeah, that figures. Can I have the glider?"

"No." Osborn figured he would regret that.

Loki interrupted the conversation. "We need a new place to stay."

"No we don't. I have a place. And I'm heading there now." Janna turned and left the room.

She climbed in the elevator and hit the close doors button before anyone else could climb in. She was heading to the Osborn mansion to hang out with Harry. And get her glider...

* * *

Harry walked into the living room. "So why did you stop by? No offense, but we were never great friends or anything."

"My apartment is in shambles thanks to a couple evil villains." Janna said.

"Evil villains?" Harry wanted to laugh.

"So you came here?" Harry asked still thinking the 'evil villain' part was a joke.

"Yep. Besides, I'm helping your dad out with something. And you might feel better not knowing about it."

"What?"

Janna didn't respond to his question and sat down on the nearby couch.

"Harry?" Norman's voice called. The villains must have made it.

"Yes?" Harry heard his dad and walked into the room.

"We have guests, and they will be here for some time." Osborn smiled at his son.

Harry eyed the guests warily. They didn't seem like the best of company, but he nodded. "Yes sir."

Doom moved past Norman to the living room. There he saw Janna on the couch.

"I thought you went home?"

Loki followed and sat in a chair across from the couch.

"Who told you that?" Janna asked and propped her feet up on the arm rest.

"You did."

Doom looked at Janna lying across the couch and looked over at Harry.

"Another catch?"

"No I didn't...I distinctly remember saying I have a place I can stay...I never specified my apartment." Janna yawned and ignored his "catch" comment. Harry had a girlfriend, the last Janna knew anyway.

* * *

Janna was quite proud of herself. Playing so many video games made her catch on to this glider thing pretty quickly. The only difficult part had been finding and taking the glider.

"Woo hoo!" She cried as she became invisible and flew out of the room.

She flew right past Osborn and the others as she headed for some open doors or windows to head outside.

"She has..."

Osborn was speechless.

Loki figured something would happen.

Victor nodded his head in appreciation; the girl couldn't stay still.

Sometime later Janna hopped off the glider and back onto the balcony at Osborn's. She pressed a button on her bracelet and the glider left until she called it back to her.

She had a couple things across her shoulder hanging on her back. She walked back into the building able to be seen.

Doom noticed Janna as she walked inside.

She pulled out her new toy and tried to shoot Osborn in the back with it.

She had stopped off at a paintball store. She grabbed a totally realistic gun and got some red paintballs for it. She actually had two guns. A hand held paintball gun, and a larger rifle one.

They wouldn't kill, but they still hurt, and would freak people out.

"What are you planning to accomplish?" Loki asked.

He was getting used to Janna pulling crazy stuff.

"Nothing really." Janna said to Loki. "Just testing it out."

Doom was surprised, but he didn't show it.

Osborn turned to face her slowly.

"You turn on us in our own home?"

Janna placed the gun over her back with the strap again and went to find a seat. She had a small smile on her face.

Loki frowned at her but said nothing. Doom smiled at her but also said nothing; he was impressed.

Osborn turned back to Loki. "We will take care of it, but the only way to break the trace is to trust us."

Janna was sitting down and pulled out her hand gun one. She aimed it at Loki's head, but didn't shoot it.

She didn't plan on shooting it though; just get a feel for the paintball gun.

Loki gave Janna a look. He wasn't sure if Janna would do it or not, but he was in an important conversation.

"Is there something you need?"

Janna smiled, tilted her head and put away the gun. Now she had to wait, and waiting just wasn't her thing...

Loki figured she was finished for the moment, so he turned to Osborn.

"When can you begin?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Why not now?" Janna grumbled and glanced at Doom. She didn't know why.

Doom met her glance and smiled.

He wasn't sure why he was so amused with Janna, but that was the only way to pass the time for now.

Janna wasn't sure how long this was going to take. She looked up at the villains and thought about going to find some video games. Then she got a better idea. She could use some practice anyway. Barton had managed to shoot a hole in her force fields only so long ago.

"Hey Doom. When was the last time you REALLY used your powers?"

Doom faced her again. "It's been awhile...what do you suggest?"

"Practice?" Janna said standing up.

Loki gave her a glance but continued to listen to Osborn.

"Sounds good."

Doom stood and walked outside. Janna followed him.

He'd never admit it, but he was eager to get away from Osborn.

"You can shoot electricity at my force fields so Osborn doesn't get pissed at you for ruining his place. And I can work on making my force fields stronger. You could also use them as punching bags if you want to work on your strength..." Janna explained.

Doom cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Tell me when to begin."

Janna created a large oval force field in front of a statue.

"There." Janna held out her hands to keep the barrier from disappearing. She didn't want to create one in front of her, just in case the electricity broke it. She didn't want to get killed...

Doom moved his fingers and threw a bolt of electricity towards the force field. It wasn't too powerful, but it would be enough to knock Janna back.

Janna could tell Doom wasn't giving it his all. She concentrated in keeping the force field up. It was tough but she managed.

Why was it so different to use the force fields for offense or defense? With the amount of heroes they may end up fighting she needed to strengthen her defense.

"You've got more than that. Stop holding back so much." Janna said and put all her energy into the force field.

Victor was surprised Janna held her own even on that.

"Alright."

Doom threw a few more of equal strength; one straight towards her, one towards a close statue, and one towards a lamp post.

The one towards the lamp post gained energy from the power and shot towards Janna's back.

Janna moved her arm and created another force field in front of her. She kept the one in front of the statue until she heard a crackling coming from behind her.

She let the barrier protecting the statue disappear and the last of the blast aimed for it made it shatter. As soon as Janna heard the electricity behind her she made the force field in front of her quickly expand and surround her. She fell to one knee and put all her focus and energy into it to protect herself.

"Not cool..." She breathlessly mumbled.

Victor rubbed his wrists.

"You told me to not hold back."

"So much..." Janna breathed heavily and stood up, the force field gone. "And towards the statue. Not me."

"If you don't want me to aim towards you, then specify." Doom said it in a way that showed he was amused.

"At the force fields. That should have specified enough...it was in front of the statue." Janna growled.

As she said it she quickly created a large ball and shrank it, like she had once before. It condensed the air inside and shot it at Doom. Doom sent a small jolt of energy towards the ball, and it exploded, the air Janna had condensed inside expanded rapidly, creating the explosion.

Doom was thrown back a bit, but he picked himself up quickly.

"Nice."

Janna glared at Doom as she walked past him to head back inside.

"NORMAN!" She called out. "Vic here broke one of your statues!"

Doom rolled his eyes.

This girl was unreasonable.

"You broke it technically."

"Ozzzzyyyy?!" She called again, then turned towards Doom as she stepped inside. "Technically YOU broke it. I don't shoot electricity all over the place."

"That is my trademark." Doom didn't even deny her statement.

Osborn and Loki turned to face them; they looked like adults taking care of children.

Janna rolled her eyes and turned back around to Osborn.

"He broke your statue." She spoke as if she were a four year old tattling on an older sibling, then stormed out to go take a nap somewhere.

Norman gave Victor a look.

"You're paying for it."

"Of course."

"Can you please attempt to control your destructive urges?" Loki sighed.

"Probably not."

Loki decided dealing with Doom was like talking to Janna.

* * *

Loki was waiting in the living room of Osborn's. "Where have you been?"

"Um. Why do you care? I was taking a nap..." Janna yawned and stretched as she took a seat.

"You trouble me when you are quite."

Loki was feeling impatient.

"Oh really..?" Janna drew out the last word.

She stood up to slowly walk towards him.

Janna gave him a mischievous glare and jumped to sit on his lap.

"Oh really?" She repeated herself, but her words were a bit snappy this time.

Loki didn't like the snappy tone.

"Really."

"That's amusing." Janna said readjusting herself on Loki's lap.

"Is there a reason your using me for a seat?"

"No reason." Janna turned to the side so that she was sitting on him but could still see him.

She wished he weren't so used to her...he wasn't as much fun anymore...

"It's ironic..." Janna's mind had completed jumped subjects.

"Ironic?"

Loki pushed her from him.

"I find it strange that you feel the need to sit on a god."

"No no. Something else is ironic." She leaned back against his hands to sit on him again. "Besides, I don't think you're really a god."

She dragged out the word 'really' again.

"What I think is ironic is that the only person I am sure truly loved-loves?" She played around with the two words a bit, "you is the one you're trying to destroy."

"The only person I truly loved?"

Loki could only imagine who she meant, but as far as he thought, she knew nothing.

"Not necessarily YOU loved, but I'm pretty sure you did...or do..." Janna looked at him. "But who loved you."

"Thor..." She whispered. It was barely audible.

Loki pushed her from his lap forcefully.

"It matters not where Thor's affections lie."

"Doesn't it? Isn't the whole reason you're doing this because you felt slighted?" Janna had stumbled when he pushed her again, but she regained her balance and sat down next to him.

"Because you wanted the same affections Asgard showed him?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I will rule Midgard and everyone will worship me as they should."

Janna crossed her arms. Doesn't matter? Yeah right.

Loki faced her and gave her an interested look.

"Why do you follow me?"

Janna gave Loki an 'are you serious?' look. "What makes you think I follow you? Aren't followers supposed to do as the 'leader' asks without question?" She laughed.

Loki gave her that one.

"I suppose...it does seem odd that you betrayed your friend to be on my side. Is there someone you long for?"

Even as he asked, he did not assume it was him automatically.

Janna turned her head away from him and looked down.

"I'm not on your 'side'." She barely kept herself from growling it.

She told herself she didn't have feelings for Loki or any of the villains, but doing what she had done. It took devotion.

Loki smirked just slightly; it seemed he had gotten a bit under Janna's skin.

Janna didn't turn her head to look at him.

"Seriously though. I don't get you. I try to understand why you turned on him, but I just can't. Your mind is too twisted. You just can't see that there are some people that care for you."

She got up and stormed off. She didn't have any idea where she was going.

Loki let his smile wither.

"You don't understand yet you follow my path."

Janna heard the last sentence as she left the room.

"Once again! I don't follow!" She yelled, obviously irritated.

Loki growled and leaned back into the couch.

Janna was insufferable when she tried to fix his psychological issues that are actually hers as well.

Janna made her way to a balcony that overlooked the city. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was angry, frustrated, and a little sad, b mostly frustrated. She laid her arms across her knees and rested her head on them; she looked out over the city.

Doom walked up behind Janna to look at the sky.

"Isn't it lovely outside?" He asked quietly.

He hadn't heard the conversation between her and Loki.

Janna picked up her head and glanced back at Doom for a moment. She hadn't heard him come outside. She turned back towards the city and put her head back down.

She blinked a couple of times. Her eyes were very wet. She wasn't one to cry often, but frustration was what usually put her over the edge. Doom saw her tears but stayed silent. When or if Janna wanted to talk, she would say something.

Janna sat there in silence. She blinked a few more times and willed the tears away. Though one did manage to fall, she wiped it away with her arm.

The longer she sat there the angrier and more frustrated she got. It didn't help, so she tried to think about other things. Like that pigeon about to fly into a glass window.

Janna looked out over the city. Trying to get her mind off her frustrations she said something.

"Did you ever actually like them?" She was referring to the Fantastic Four. She figured he was smart enough to know who she was talking about.

She didn't turn to look at him, didn't move a muscle actually, except to speak.

"It can be said I did at one time. Though for most of them, not really. Susan however..."

Victor chuckled at himself.

"You remind me of her."

"You only liked her because you couldn't have her." Janna huffed, still not turning her head or moving from her spot. "And I only have her powers."

"Maybe so. But even still, there had been a time when she was mine."

Doom wasn't against reminiscing like Loki was.

"You only have her powers? You have her attitude and her ability to get into trouble as well."

"Until Richards snatched her back from you and pretty much destroyed your life. Or I guess he made you a new one."

"I think the new it much like the old one, except for I'm a woman short." Doom didn't know why that mattered do much to him, but it did.

"Mm." Just to acknowledge that she heard him.

Janna actually didn't have much to say. That was a rare occurrence, but seemed to be happening a bit more often lately. She didn't seem to remember that he had kissed, barely kissed, but had kissed her earlier.

Janna decided it was about time for her to stop moping about things she couldn't change. It would only frustrate her more.

She stood up to look over the city. She wanted to find the tallest building she could jump from.

Victor noticed Janna was dazed and for a moment thought of Susan.

He grabbed her arm and spun her towards him, and softly, for Doom anyway, kissed her.

Janna couldn't believe he actually did that. She struggled for a moment to pull away, but it was only for a moment. She closed her eyes and let his lips take hers. Her heart ached; she just needed someone….

Doom didn't care that she was probably comparing him to Loki, or care about the reasons why he was doing this.

He moved his hands to her back to bring Janna closer to him, never ending the kiss whilst he did this.

Janna wanted it, but at the same time she didn't. This man had no problem killing people who annoyed him or got in his way. Loki didn't really kill people to kill people...at least, that's what she believed...no matter how convoluted that thinking was.

But she still didn't pull away... She did however move her hand up to his chest and try to put some space between them. She was jumping off that building she had spotted as soon as he let her go...

* * *

Bernard walked into the living area to see a torn and angry Loki.

"Sir my master has informed me of progress."

Loki looked up and nodded.

"Good."

Doom released Janna from the kiss when he heard the commotion downstairs. He didn't think she would leave him, not now anyway.

Shortly before he released her, Janna had reached over with her thumb to press a button on the glider bracelet.

She pushed herself away from him and opened her eyes, but she didn't look up at his face. She looked at her hands. She let her hands fall away from him and she slowly turned around towards the edge of the balcony. She walked slowly, seemingly calmly towards the edge. She was actually blushing now, and even jumping off a building couldn't speed up her heart rate any more than it was.

One more step and she went over the edge. She was caught by the glider and she forced herself invisible as she flew away towards that building she wanted...

Doom watched the whole thing with a mix of amusement and awe.

He liked this girl.

He moved back to the living area with a smirk.

'Loki's an idiot! Doom's an idiot! I'm an idiot. And Osborn's nuts. How the hell do we get anything done?!' Janna mentally screamed at herself for all that went on recently.


	10. Chapter 10

Janna returned from her building jumping excursion and looked around the room for Loki and Osborn.

She hated herself...why was it suddenly now that her conscience was speaking to her? Doom was evil, he killed people, kills people, but she still loved that kiss... Suddenly she was thinking the same way about Loki, that he was evil.

Janna shook her head at her thoughts. Loki wasn't truly evil, just lost and confused...

Janna's mind wouldn't shut up. Well, at least she wasn't Banner...maybe she could shoot herself...

Loki was in a spare bedroom looking at the scepter.

He was angry when he found out Janna was gone, but he actually wasn't sure why.

Janna would normally want dinner by this point...but she wasn't hungry. She noticed Doom sitting on a couch and tried walking past him silently. She could have turned invisible, but by the time she spotted him, he could have already seen her.

She headed towards the library. She felt eyes on her as she crossed the room, but she ignored them, or tried. Her heart still jumped, and she cursed herself for it.

Doom wanted to kiss her again, but he could feel the tension.

He could wait a while longer.

Janna found the library and started searching through the books. She looked through the books and found one she knew. She was a little amazed it was here...it wasn't a book she expected to find.

She pulled it out and took a seat to start reading it. If anybody needed her they could come find her...except for Victor...she might just try to run away...

Janna kept trying to read her book. She loved that book, but she just couldn't get into it. Her mind wouldn't let her. It kept going back to Loki, Doom, Caroline, and Thor.

She couldn't stand it. She stood up and threw the book into her seat. She stormed back into the room where she had tried to avoid Doom.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She was referring to the kiss of course.

Doom shrugged.

"Why not do it? Did it disappoint you?"

He knew it didn't but he was curious to why she seemed so bothered.

"Because you're a villain! You kill people..." She screamed the first sentence but mumbled the second.

Janna wouldn't humor him with an answer to his second question.

"That is my way."

Doom didn't even deny it.

"Is that what's troubling you?"

He patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Part of her really wanted to go sit down. But that small sane part of Janna wouldn't let her. She didn't move from her spot.

"You kill and you don't even care." She spoke softly.

"And? You betrayed your friends and allies. Are you so much better than me?"

Doom seemed partly amused at Janna's attempt to make herself better.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"At least they're alive. And they can still come kick your ass." Janna wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and make all her past idiotic choices go away.

"I've not done anything to physically harm them...seriously harm them..." She whispered as she turned to run from the room.

"Still, mental scars are worse than physical ones at times."

Doom didn't want to harass her so roughly, but it was hard for him sometimes.

Janna wished she could run away from it. She wished there were something else to do to take her mind away from it. She could have Peter catch her again...but she doubted it would help.

Down time gave her mind a chance to think...that's why she was always moving. That's why she never settled down, so her mind could not do its thing.

She found her way to a bathroom and she locked herself inside. She sat down in the corner and pulled her knees to her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and she buried her face in them. She didn't cry, just sat there breathing heavily.

Doom let her think; it would probably be good for her.

Loki laid his scepter down and left his room.

He made sure the door was secure before he made it to the bathroom.

He had heard the door shut and thought Doom was up to trouble again.

"Open up."

He didn't think it was Janna.

"Leave me alone." Janna snapped.

She didn't move.

"Wench?" Loki was surprised to hear her voice.

"I said go away." She lifted her head to say it.

Loki growled. "Open the door."

"No." Janna laid her head back down.

"What will make you open the door?" Loki needed to speak with her, but about what he didn't know.

"Not you." She grumbled quietly. Janna did slightly like the fact that he actually asked...

"Then whom?" Loki was losing patience.

Janna sat there silently. Peter maybe, Caroline, Tony. She'd open up for any of them.

Loki waited a moment and gave up.

When she was ready, he would want that explanation.

Loki went back to his room to brood.

His thoughts on Thor were making him pissy.

Even Doom was keeping his distance.

It was kind of a good thing Janna was crazy, and might have ADHD... It made her mind race really fast, and in a way, helped her get over things faster.

She sat there with her eyes closed and her face buried in her arms. She started to realize that there was nothing she could do about the past, so she should get over it. She could have her fun hanging out with the villains, and if a fight came up, which one undoubtedly would, she could make sure none of the heroes or villains got mortally wounded...

She liked the kiss with Doom...whether he kills people or not. And if she were around, she could keep him from killing... And that included keeping Loki from actually killing too...

And jumping off a building didn't even compare to that kiss... It was only afterwards she felt bad, because she felt guilty...

Well Janna wouldn't feel that way anymore. She wouldn't let those things get to her anymore. She usually didn't care what others thought of her, so why should she care what the Avengers and Fan 4 thought of her? She wouldn't let them get seriously hurt, and that's all that really mattered to her.

Let them believe she betrayed them.

Let them think she was evil. In many ways she was.

It was a couple hours before she finally left the room. She opened the door and stepped out. Where was she going..?

Janna walked to the room where she usually would find everyone. She headed through the doorway.

Doom was sitting on the couch and noticed Janna with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Janna smiled and used a force field to push him off the couch.

Doom was a bit curious at what she was playing.

He wasn't one who took teasing lightly. He moved to his feet and stood.

Janna walked up to Doom and used a couple force fields as steps so she was as tall as him. She placed both her hands on his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him roughly. Doom was certainly surprised, but he welcomed the kiss; he much rather kiss Janna than fight with her.

Janna moved her hand from his face and rested her arms on his shoulders. Her force field had lowered itself and she was standing on the ground again as her lips covered his. Doom rested his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer. He was hoping she didn't decide to jump from a building this time.

Doom decided to be a little daring; he moved his hands lower and did a trick with his tongue that made most women very happy. Janna was much enjoying his kiss, but she still didn't like how quick he was to move on...

She moved her left hand down his arm to raise it again. A slight movement of her right hand to his neck and a flick of her elbow created a force field that raised his other hand.

Doom released her from the kiss. "To soon?"

Janna pouted. "Didn't I lock myself in a bathroom for hours...shortly after I kissed you and jumped from a building? Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"I suppose." He kissed her again, not really in the mood for talking.

Janna just smirked and let him. Doom pulled Janna flush against him, but kept his hands on her back. He kissed her roughly, and hoped she could keep up. It took a lot, but Janna did fight back, her breathing erratic. Doom smiled against her lips and did that trick again. He was enjoying this immensely.

Janna felt so much better now. She loved it, but she knew Doom was enjoying it to. She couldn't just make it easy for him and let him have it.

After a few more moments, and after reconsidering her decision after his 'trick', she finally pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

Doom didn't want or mean to sound breathy as he talked.

He kept his arms around Janna, keeping her close to him.

"Nothing. I just remember that someone was being a bit pissy about talking to me earlier."

"So shall you release me, or will I have to make you?" She grinned evilly.

Doom chuckled and released her.

His eyes were glazed over in lust, and his breath was a bit ragged.

"If you're finished, then I see no reason to continue for now."

Janna gave him one last kiss, and tugged at his lower lip as she pulled away and turned to leave.

Doom tried to make that last kiss last. He smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you." Janna left.

Doom sighed and smirked.

"Not bad..."

* * *

Janna headed out to find Loki. She asked the butler where he was and found the room. Janna walked up into the doorway.

"Knock knock." Janna said tapping the doorframe then walking into the room.

"What is it?"

Loki stared at the ceiling.

"Um...weren't you the one being pissy about talking to me?" She walked up to the bed.

He leaned up and sighed.

"I thought you might enlighten me to your whereabouts."

He looked at her disheveled state and thought about asking about it.

"Um...I'm right here." She said, knowing that he meant earlier. "Earlier, the washroom...before that jumping from a building...and before that sitting on the balcony."

She refrained from mentioning Doom at the moment. She'd rather him catch her, than tell him.

"Jumping? I figured you to be the cheerful sort." he said sarcastically.

Loki stood from his bed and looked at her closely.

Janna shrugged. "I thought it'd be fun."

"But it wasn't. Not as fun as..." Janna smiled.

"As?" Loki knew he'd regret asking, but his curiosity out did his common sense.

Janna sat down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. So she would, sort of.

"Doom."

"Doom?"

Loki was confused about what she meant.

"You thought Doom was entertaining?"

He didn't connect the disheveled appearance to make out time.

"Yes. He's good." Janna sighed while leaning back and lying down.

"Good?"

Loki tilted his head to the side.

He didn't mean to show this innocent side of himself, but he still didn't understand completely.

Janna just smiled at looked up at him.

"Mhmm." A part of her wondered if Loki could compare.

"What have you done?" Knowing Janna has a devious side, Loki was afraid she did something to Doom to make him quit the bargain.

"Nothing!" Janna said innocently. "He started it..."

Which he had...the first time.

"Started?"

Loki was even more confused than ever.

"What could you have started with Doom that was 'fun'?"

Did he really not get it? It made Janna like him more. He killed 80 people in 2 days but he couldn't figure out that Doom had kissed her...and then she pretty much made-out with him...?

"Again, HE started it. He kissed me first." She lay there and crossed her arms over her chest like a stubborn child.

"Kissed you?"

Loki sat there opening and closing his mouth like a child that just had the talk.

"And you...enjoyed it."

The thought of them made Loki have male thoughts, and he was very uncomfortable.

Janna sighed and nodded. She still just lay there with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She was in a daze like a love-struck yearling.

Loki didn't know why, but he stared at her sitting on what was his bed, for the time being.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and he turned his eyes from her.

"Well what are your plans with Doom?"

"Plans? Um...none?" Janna rested her hands across her stomach.

"Why? Are you worrying about mortals having sex again?" She silently laughed. His expression when she explained the 'in his pants' expression to Loki was priceless.

"I've never concerned myself with the intimate encounters of mortals."

Loki was shocked at himself that he had in fact thought of having Janna, but he wasn't going to let her know any of that.

"You should be more focused."

He was speaking to not only her, but himself as well.

This time, Janna did laugh. "Me, focused? Now you must be dreaming."

She didn't really care about what he had to say before that. Janna continued to lay there until Loki decided to ask her to leave...

Loki figured this was where the conversation would turn.

He glanced over at the scepter, hoping it would distract him.

He was curious if Osborn could really do what he claimed.

Janna turned her head to the side and saw Loki's boots. They were some snazzy boots...so she said so.

"Those are some snazzy boots..." She was wondering if she should steal one.

"What?" Loki looked at Janna like she was insane.

Janna poked the nearest boot. "They're pretty cool..." She was insane.

"Is this some sort of innuendo?" Loki was a bit wary of her; he supposed that's why he kept her around.

"Typical man..." Janna mumbled and rolled to her side away from him. She didn't want the boot anymore...

Loki made a confused face. "I am not a mortal male. I am the God of Mischief."

Janna smiled at that. "But you're built the same way."

She thought about it for a moment. Was he? Thor sure, but him? He was technically a frost giant...dwarf though he may be... Janna giggled.

"Does my anatomy make you laugh?" Loki didn't mean to make it so dirty sounding.

"No. I just remembered that you're technically a dwarf frost giant." She kept herself from giggling again. "And I was thinking physiology. Not anatomy."

"How do..."

Loki stood from his spot.

"How do you know such a detail of my past?"

"Still...they do look quite human..." Janna started rambling to herself. "But they live in such a cold place with little clothing..."

She ignored Loki's question for the moment. Now he was asking her how she knew 'details'? Wow.

"Do not ignore me."

Loki was tired of the games.

""How do you know such things?"

She turned to face him.

"I see things, Laufeyson." Janna said mysteriously.

Loki was superstitious.

"You know his...do not say that name again."

Loki turned away from her.

"Why not?" Janna got up and stood behind him.

"You ask too many questions."

Loki glanced at the scepter and then back at Janna.

"Laufeyson." Janna looked up at him to see what, if anything, he would do about it.

"Do not tempt me." Loki's voice was calm, but he was losing patience.

"Seriously. You claim you don't like Odin because he's not your real father. But you can't stand it when I call you Laufeyson?"

"I was never doted on by either father." Loki wondered why the girl was so concerned about his past.

"Well yeah...your real father left you out in the snow to freeze to death or starve...if frost giants can freeze..." Janna again thought Loki could use a hug...

"Thank you for reminding me of my horrible infancy." Loki said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Janna knew he was being sarcastic, but she said it anyway and leaned in to give him that hug.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

There was no dealing with Janna when she was set on something.

"But Odin took you in and raised you. He saved your life. Would you rather have died?" She continued to hug him.

Loki didn't answer.

Janna released him and began to leave the room.

"One day you'll come to see how foolish you've been. And if it's too long before you ask for forgiveness, they'll have none of it. And they'll kill you." Janna walked off with her head down.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well if they can't find me, they can't bring harm to me."

Loki said this as if his logic were normal.

"Sure buddy." Janna patted his arm and took a few steps away from them.

"Now what? I'm pretty bored...and when I get bored I tell the good guys what you guys are up to."

"What?" Osborn looked furious.

Loki was a bit frustrated.

"Have you mentioned our plans to those now hate you."

His voice was level and never rose.

"No, just warned Spidey about you all." She shrugged.

"I might end up telling the others if something doesn't start happening."

"You told the Spider! Why would you tell the Spider?"

Osborn was acting like an insane gorilla.

He threw things around and roared.

Loki ignored this and sighed.

"And you think they will believe you? After you betrayed them? If they will listen than you are welcomed to try."

"The spider believes me. And they'll believe the spider." Janna laughed. "And I have a feeling that Stark would still listen to me."

Norman scowled.

"She has lost value."

Loki picked up the scepter and smiled.

"Maybe so."

He gave her a look and then walked away.

Janna stuck out her tongue at Osborn.

"Ooh...you haven't seen my trick?" Janna smiled. "Wanna see it?"

She didn't wait for a reply. "Sure."

Janna held up a hand to Ozzy to create a tiny force field within his own veins to knock him out. She made it last fractions of a second shorter than she usually would, so he wouldn't totally black out.

She tilted her head and smirked at him as she chased after Loki.

Osborn fell to the ground.

He didn't know what was going on, but at the moment he couldn't ask.

Loki walked to the dining room and laid the scepter on the table.

He picked up the apple and took a bite.

"Not as sweet..." he mumbled to himself.

Janna skipped up behind him. She wondered if he knew that was an apple which she had tried to tell him were cursed. She heard him say something.

"Not as sweet as what?"

Loki turned still eating the apple.

"It doesn't matter."

"When you say it doesn't matter it just makes me want to know even more." She smiled an evil smile. "Well?"

"It was nothing." Loki threw the apple core somewhere and picked up the scepter.

"Remembering something from Asgard? You don't like remembering do you..?" She giggled.

"You speak too much." Loki moved into another room.

"I know." She followed Loki around. "You seem to usually like to talk. You had quite the conversations with Fury and Romanoff."

"Well they are amusing. You can be bothersome." Loki did not sound harsh when he said that.

He turned and looked down at Janna.

"I know that too." Janna laughed. "But Romanoff tricked you. How was that amusing?"

"I still destroyed most of their ship, so it was very amusing."

Loki was a bit proud of that.

Doom walked in and threw a newspaper in the table with Osborn following behind. Spider Man was joining the Avengers.

"So a new hero joins the cause. Let him, it will be another lamb for the slaughter."

Loki didn't seem very concerned, but Osborn looked angry.

"They seem to be very desperate. All these people for three men and a girl."

Doom glanced over at Janna.

"I'm here. Of course they're scared." Janna smiled when she caught Doom's glance.

Doom smirked and crossed his arms.

"Let them amass together. They will all fall much the same." Loki was amused at Fury's attempt to recruit other heroes.

"That would be fun to see..." Janna didn't expect to see the heroes fall anytime soon. She clapped her hands together. "So...do we want to crash their party?!"

She seemed a little too excited about Spidey joining up with the Avengers and the Fan 4.

Loki was used to Janna's strange excitement. "Soon."

* * *

Loki opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Janna.

"You're in my sleeping chamber."

"Yes, yes I am." She turned and laid an arm across him, hugging him. She could be quite the pest sometimes...

"Is there something you need?"

Loki was confused why Janna was being so snuggly.

One minute she was yelling at him and telling him he was evil, and the next minute she was hugging him.

"Nope." She continued to hug him.

Maybe if she didn't talk so much, something she was trying to tell him would get through that thick skull of his...

Loki decided to just let her get the hugs out of her; he'd get to sleep sooner if he did.

She couldn't handle not talking.

"Would this be weird if my name were Thor?"

"Would this be strange if I looked like your female friend?"

Loki never ceased to be amazed by the thoughts that found themselves into Janna's brain.

"Shh. No words..." Janna moved her arm to cover his mouth with one finger, but she was still hugging him.

Loki rolled his eyes and moved her arm away.

"You are a strange mortal."

"So what?" Janna moved her arm and hugged him tightly.

"I could kill you." He left it at that; he wasn't sure if she'd understand, but he didn't care.

"I'd like to see you try." She smiled and snuggled into him.

"I don't see the point in attempting it." Loki moved an inch from her.

"Because you'd fail." Janna closed that inch he tried to move away from her.

"Hm." He tried again to move away a bit.

Janna frowned as he tried to move away again.

"Fine. I know someone who would snuggle with me." She released him and got up. She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving the room to find Doom.

Loki sighed.

At least he got his bed back, though he felt slighted a bit, but he would not go crawling for her to come back.

Janna finally found Doom and did the same as she had done with Loki.

She hopped into bed next to Doom and leaned up against him. If he stirred, even if he didn't, she'd eventually throw her arm across him as she had with Loki.

Doom stirred but was groggy.

"Hm? Who is it?"

Janna stayed quiet and threw her arm across him like she was planning to. Hopefully he wasn't totally psycho and go off on anyone before he knew who exactly they were...She expected that Osborn would do something like that.

Doom was wide awake when Janna threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

Asking questions wasn't what Doom really wanted to do right now.

"Loki wouldn't snuggle." She said that as if it answered all questions.

Janna smiled a bit when she noticed he was suddenly awake. She snuggled into his side, wondering what he might do...

"Ah."

It almost sounded if he thought that answer made sense.

He rested his hand on her back and pushed her closer to him.

"And I knew you would."

Janna closed her eyes and smiled.

Doom snorted but kept her close.

He was too tired to try and go farther, but he could work with snuggling. He soon noticed that Janna was fast asleep and closed his eyes as well. Doom drifted off to sleep soon after.

Loki however couldn't return to dream land.

He closed his mind, but he stayed awake.

* * *

"You're an intricate part of the plan. You will aid Osborn and the bombs into the hospitals."

Loki hoped that would appease Janna for now.

Osborn liked the idea of planting his new weaponry in the hospitals; Spider wouldn't like that.

Doom was indifferent, but wasn't complaining.

"Hmm, me around bombs. That's smart." Janna crossed her arms.

If she did help Osborn she'd at least be able to know their location, and possibly disarm some of them so no one actually does get killed...

Loki wanted to blast things with his scepter's energy, but took a deep, calming breath.

"Are you pleased?"

Doom walked into the room and crossed his arms.

"If she's not, I could fix that."

"Not really. What's so special about following crazy around?" Janna turned to Doom and smiled.

"Nothing you could do would help Loki in any way." She laughed.

"In any way?"

Doom gave Loki an overview and smirked.

"I'm afraid it would be the other way around."

Loki looked at the two of them; since he wasn't used to earthly innuendos, he didn't really get the conversation.

Janna just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She teased him.

Doom smirked as he left the room.

Loki was glad something was getting done.

"If you are going to assist Osborn, you should find him."

He stood and followed Doom.

Janna sighed. "But Ozzy doesn't like me…."

* * *

"We planted them. You can begin." Osborn said over a headset within his mask.

Doom gave Loki the green light. The god pushed the old newscaster's body from his chair and sat in it. Doom had overridden the news stations and had the camera ready and live.

"This is not a message, but a warning. To every and all mortals that witness this, head my words. You worship those you consider heroes, and those heroes attempt to protect you. But their protection can only reach so far, and your minds are distracted by everything you cannot comprehend. Your unnatural protectors have done a valiant job as of yet, but what are they rescuing? You hypocritical lambs steal, murder, and torture each other so ask yourselves; what have your heroes really restored? A broken society with faithless laws. Why do you strive for poverty and loss when there is potential? You are cattle for the slaughter; full of fear and uncertainty. You as people can be tamed, but you must allow the higher minds to craft you. Leave your useless infatuations of your obsolete protectors and allow us to rule you. Only then can you truly be free from your imperfection; from yourselves."

Loki believed everything he was saying.

Doom was impressed; if he wasn't Victor Von Doom, he might have been moved by Loki's words.

Janna crossed her arms and smiled. Loki was still crazy, but so was she.

She looked out a nearby window to see the Green Goblin, then she slowly walked to go stand by Doom.

She was a bit peeved to see a dead guy. She knew she should have come with Doom and Loki than go with Osborn.

"To prove the inadequacy of your so claimed heroes, I've planted explosives in four separate hospitals. Your heroes have five hours to prove their worth and then you, the cattle, can choose your side."

Doom cut off the broadcast and checked the time.

'Only two hospitals...' Janna thought.

Janna walked up to Loki and aimed her palm for his nose with enough force to break it. He needed to stop killing people.

Loki leaned to the side to dodge the hit, and twisted to the side to grab Janna's arm.

"You never cease to make me wonder."

Loki was too empowered to be brought down.

Doom watched the scene play out.

Janna did something she didn't even know she could. Susan could do it, it was one of the first things she learned, but Janna had never done or tried it before. It just happened.

A wave of energy blasted from her arm and upper body at Loki. The force would probably blow him back a bit and make him release her.

Loki released her arm, and jabbed his scepter in the ground, making it so he didn't fall.

Doom wished he had popcorn.

Janna thought that was VERY cool. She'd use it again sometime, but right now needed something different. Large force field created, shrink to pinball size, and shot at Loki's chest. She liked the air compression 'bombs'.

As soon as she released it towards him she turned around and started to walk away.

The force ball pushed Loki back with its mini explosion, but that was really it.

Doom remembered her using those things when they sparred together, and was glad she didn't use them for anything major again.

"And you." Janna said pointing at Doom like she was about to do something to hurt him.

"You will get absolutely NOTHING." Referring to a beating or something he might actually want.

"Nothing?"

Doom smirked and figured she'd probably attack him.

Loki touched the sore area on his chest.

His armor protected him from any serious damage, but the spot where the force ball hit was sore.

Janna returned his smirk and moved closer to him.

Using her force fields so she was tall enough, she moved VERY close to Doom and whispered, with her breath tickling his ear. "Nothing."

As soon as she spoke to him she spun around and moved away.

"Maybe later then?"

Doom didn't want to mess with her any more than he already had, but it was in his nature to do as such. Janna snapped her head back at Doom with a horrible glare, but she turned back to Loki just as quickly.

"Seriously," Janna spoke to Loki, "You want to rule them. Why the hell would you kill them if they aren't even a threat?"

She didn't speak as if she were angry, even though she was a bit furious after seeing the man killed in a similar way as Coulson. She spoke as if she thought Loki was an idiotic child.

Loki kept his temper down.

"I'm not going to hurt them; I'm only going to show them the failure of their heroes, and my tolerance."

Doom went back to the controls.

Soon it would be time to make another announcement.

"Not them." Janna said referring to the people in the hospitals.

"Them." Janna waved an arm to the dead FOX workers. "If they saw even a glimpse of your power before you killed them, they would have left screaming."

Loki gave the dead newscaster a mere glance.

"He would have ruined the plan. Mourn for him if you will, but his sacrifice will save the other mortals."

Loki seemed to be genuine when he spoke.

There was no point in arguing. There was no way these guys could have messed up Loki's plan, but nothing Janna said would make him think he was wrong for killing them.

"Right..." Janna sighed. "And to think I was actually going to tell you the names of the heroes' girlfriends..."

Stark, Banner, Thor, and Parker all had a girl, but Janna had almost forgot one. Even Ben had a girlfriend; now if she could just remember the girl's name...

Loki was interested, but was curious how Janna knew about the love interests of most of the heroes.

Janna noticed Loki's silence. "Of all the things I've spoken to you about and you're probably still wondering about my knowledge...get over it and just accept it."

"Alicia Masters! That's it!" Janna suddenly shouted when she remembered the name of Grimm's girlfriend.

"That's Ben's girl. Spider Man loves Mary Jane Watson." Janna started counting off the girls on her fingers. "Stark loves Pepper Potts. Banner still likes Betty Ross."

"And Thor...you'll need to impress me to get that info." She smiled.

"And how am I to impress one who has infinite knowledge?"

Loki would play her game.

"Not COMPLETELY infinite." Janna shrugged. "This future was not seen. I don't know how this one turns out."

Janna turned to the cameras.

"Don't you have another announcement to make?"

"Soon, very soon in fact, but not yet."

Loki could almost taste his excitement.

Doom sensed it too and went to work the cameras.


	12. Chapter 12

Janna sighed.

"Are you going to stay here and sit on your ass. Or are you going to do something? It's going to take a few hours for me to go to Norway and get back here."

Janna looked at him expectantly.

Loki sighed.

"And how does that concern me? Do expect me to go and obtain some sniveling quim?"

He seemed impatient, but was actually interested in what Janna was planning.

"Not quim, woman. Two women in fact. Their names are Betty Ross and Pepper Potts. And it concerns you because if you don't do something to help out, I won't go get the mortal that Thor likes."

Janna shrugged as if she really didn't care.

"And you want me to fetch them?" Loki wondered when Osborn was getting back.

"Mhmm." Janna nodded. "That is, if you want me to fetch Thor's woman."

"Fine." Loki did not plan to do it, but rather have Osborn and Doom do it.

Janna gave Loki a look that said 'you better not be lying to appease me' then just nodded. He was considered the God of Lying...she sighed.

"Their pictures and location are still on the computer in the other room."

Janna started to walk past Loki to leave, but instead snatched a hug and spoke in a childish voice. "Don't you dare hurt them."

"And why would I harm the captives?"

He said it a bit sarcastically.

Loki was sure his curiosity would get the better of him, and he'd see where the women were located.

"Just don't." Janna said as she released him. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

* * *

Someone Janna didn't recognize answered the door.

"Hello." The woman nodded and smiled politely. She appeared to be a housekeeper, but was probably an undercover agent.

"Abigael, who is it?" Jane asked walking into the room. They hadn't had visitors in almost a week. Jane thought that odd.

Janna seemed to perk up. She spoke with the 'Asgardian' accent. "Jane Foster?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded to the woman at the door and she left.

Janna came through the door and gave Jane a huge hug.

Jane was suprised and confused. "Have we met before?"

Janna released her and bowed her head. "My apologies! We have not. I am Kenna, younger sibling of Lady Sif and here on Thor's behalf. I have heard so much about you."

Janna liked the lie she came up with. Jane should remember Sif. And the name Janna came up with, Kenna, was of Norse origin and meant "great knowledge" or "to know". She found that a terrific name for herself.

"Thor?! He's back?" His name got Jane's attention. She had missed him greatly and after the storm when he left, she feared she wouldn't see him again.

"He is." Janna looked up again. "He wishes to see you."

"Where is he?"

"He is in New York. After the recent attacks by an army of a realm not known, led by his brother, SHEILD does not wish him to leave yet. So he sent me to summon you."

"New York was attacked?!" Jane was living a rather sheltered life here thanks to the Agents on guard. "Is he safe? Is everything okay?!"

"Oh yes, my lady. The battle was won. In fact, this SHEILD was looking for your expertise to create a portal for us to return home. The bifrost has been destroyed, and it took all of the Allfather's magic to bring us here."

"Of course!" Jane was sold on the idea when she heard that Thor wanted to see her. She wasn't too keen on helping SHEILD since they had tried to steal her research and she didn't want Thor too leave so soon... but if it would help him, she would do it.

"When do we leave?" Jane asked.

"When you are ready. Your American government has given us a jet to make travel more efficient."

The Agents may have tried to stop Jane from leaving. They didn't know this girl, even if Jane claimed to. They contacted their superiors, but by the time they received an answer, it was too late. Jane and Janna had left.

* * *

Janna walked back into the room where she had left the other girls and Doom. She knew she would find Loki there as well. Jane followed behind her.

As she neared the center of the room she was still in character as an Asgardian and didn't exactly realize what she was doing...

She knelt down to her knee, crossed her right arm over her chest and bowed her head.

"Loki, your majesty, I have retrieved the mortal woman that stole Thor's heart and made him weak." She still spoke with her accent. Loki might think she was mocking him...but that was totally not her intent. He could very well like her actions to...

Jane turned her head and looked at "Kenna," aka: Janna. What the hell did she just say? Where was Thor anyway? And Loki sounded familiar...familiar in a bad way. Something was wrong, and she felt that she should run.

Loki stood up and raised a brow at Janna's interesting behavior.

He looked over Janna to see Jane; and wanted to laugh at Thor for being as weak as to fall for someone from Midgard.

The god lowered and placed a finger under Janna's chin to make her look at him.

"I'm pleased by your good work."

He smiled genuinely; not only was Janna acting submissive, she was had brought him a big prize.

Doom scowled; he didn't like the way Loki was cooing at Janna, and he wondered why Loki didn't coo at him for bringing two women.

Janna's heart pounded when Loki touched her chin and spoke to her that way. She didn't know what to do next. She wanted to give Loki a hug (well kiss really, but she wouldn't admit that to herself), but she figured that would ruin it...

She got up from her knee and glanced around the room a moment before looking back at Loki. She didn't say anything.

Jane noticed the other girls. They didn't look happy...they looked terrified.

"So um...I guess I'll be going now." Jane tried to walk back out the door.

Osborn walked behind Jane and laughed.

"Join us! We're having tea later!"

He was chuckling, but his tone was threatening.

A foreign emotion ran through Loki's eyes fleetingly as he glanced at Janna.

He felt the strange urge to kiss her, but he repressed it as he looked around at the women.

Doom was getting angrier at the god as he watched the semi intimate contact.

* * *

Janna walked over to Loki. She wanted to sit down next to him. After the way he responded to her earlier, she was trying to figure out how to keep things that way.

"May I?" She forced herself to bow her head to him again.

He looked at her with a raised brow and nodded.

The god didn't know what happened to her on that plane ride, but he liked it.

"Of course."

Her submissiveness, well what he considered submissive, was making him quiet happy.

Doom scowled over his glass at the two of them; he was not enjoying Janna acting like that with Loki.

Janna smiled and looked away from Loki as she sat down next to him. She was content for the moment.

Loki smiled and rested his head against his hand.

Nothing could ruin this-

"Woman!"

Osborn ran in the room to scream at Janna, when he noticed Loki.

His expression went from outrage into awe as he stopped running and knelt before the Norse lord.

"Forgive us, we did not mean to disturb you."

Loki's smile widened; nothing could ruin this day for it was only getting better.

Doom rolled his eyes and thought of leaving this circus parade.

Janna's anger with Norman returned when he did, but Loki had allowed her to sit next to him...so she spoke rather calmly.

"You don't hurt them. Not unless you wish Harry to end up in five hundred pieces."

She was bluffing. If Norman did kill one of the heroes, if she hurt anyone, she would probably kill him. She couldn't kill Harry.

Norman scowled fiercely, but he would not lose his temper in front of his god.

Loki was pleasantly amused by all of this as he watched.

"Understand?"

Janna leaned back in her seat which caused her to lean into Loki a bit...which is what she wanted. She just didn't want it to be obvious to Loki.

Osborn just scowled.

He figured Loki would tire of her and then she'd have no one to protect her.

Loki was pleased with the 'new' Janna, so he allowed her to lean on him, but he acted as if he didn't notice.

Doom stood and set his glass down.

"Now that we have them, what do you plan to do with them?"

He faced Janna and motioned to the women in the room.

Janna had a pleased smile on her face and just shrugged at Doom's question.

She waited awhile before answering so she could take in the moment, just in case Loki finally decided that he'd had enough.

"We wait for the heroes to find us. Then we take in their expressions when we threaten to hurt the girl they love."

"Hm..."

Doom nodded his head and sat back down in the chair beside Loki.

Osborn moved solemnly to sit at Loki's feet like a loyal pet.

Loki felt, for the first time in a while, like the leader he was destined to be.

If his father could see him...

The Asgardian shook his head and frowned.

"Not now..." he mumbled.

He allowed Janna's body heat to give him some sort of morbid comfort and moved so she leaned more against his arm.

Janna was very happy. Loki had moved a bit, but not away from her. She had closed her eyes and had a complacent smile.

Then she heard him mumble something. She turned her head and looked at him like she was worried.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

Loki glanced at her and smiled.

"It's nothing."

His eyes raked over Janna's face and he swallowed a knot that formed in his throat.

He blamed this sudden urge to kiss her on his power high.

Doom watched them with a frown.

He mentally told himself they were being childish, when he would do something similar if Janna was leaning on him.

Janna gave Loki one last look then faced forward again. She caught something in his expression, but decided she was seeing things.

'Memories...' She thought.

Loki pushed down the foreign feelings and tried not to think about his father.

Being around Janna made that difficult for some reason, but he didn't want her to leave right now.

Doom changed his view from Janna to the other women.

Janna tried not to move too much. She was afraid that if she did, that Loki would pull away again.

She noticed Alicia jerk her head towards the door. Janna looked too, but didn't see anything. But she also knew the blind had better senses then some, and she had given Clint the address.

She leaned over to Loki and whispered in his ear.

"I think we may have company."

Loki tapped his finger on the armrest of the chair.

"Victor, go check the other rooms."

Doom frowned but stood and made his way to the door.

Janna remained where she was sitting against Loki.

If the heroes really were here, she wasn't too worried. Threaten one of the girls and they were sure to freeze.

Loki wasn't really concerned about the manor or the girls.

Currently he was enjoying Janna lying on his arm.

He tilted his head in her direction and felt the knot in his throat again.

Doom was at the door with Osborn when the door knob slowly turned on its own.

"Well there's a magic trick." Doom mumbled.

Janna saw the doorknob turning and finally stood up. She would feel awkward if the heroes found Loki letting her lean against him. And she hadn't realized it, but she had sensed Loki's eyes go over her again and her chest had tightened up; she wouldn't be able to fight in that condition, so she needed to move.

She moved over towards the girls. She put them between her and the door. She could see hope suddenly appear in their eyes.

Loki swallowed the knot from his throat, and distracted himself by watching the door.

Doom and Osborn stood in front of the girls when it opened.

"Welcome!" Victor said calmly.

Peter saw Mr. Osborn and his suspicions were confirmed.

Tony saw Pepper and was glad she didn't look hurt.

Ben pounded his fists together.

"Cut the shit Doom. Where's Alicia?"

"Ben?!" Alicia hopped up from her chair and felt forwards with her hands, but a force field blocked her way.

Janna had her hand up. "Come now. You know you aren't going anywhere."

"Alicia!"

Ben heard his name and moved to see her.

"Not yet big guy. We need to be careful."

Tony was afraid Ben running in there would put the girls in danger.

Clint didn't see the Goblin but he assumed one of the men standing in the front was him.

MJ got off her seat and looked towards the door. She didn't recognize most of the people there.

Jane looked over hopefully for Thor, but he wasn't there.

"MJ?" Peter moved past Iron Man so he could get a better look.

Clint looked at Doom and Osborn and assumed that Victor wasn't the Goblin by his decent nature.

He aimed his arrow at Osborn. Janna smirked when she saw that.

"Hello Darling. Have you missed me? Can't say I've missed you."

Doom spoke to the Invisible Woman and could say that with partial truth.

Susan gave Victor a look of, 'Why would I miss you?'

Reed spoke with Victor, he wasn't used to someone else being 'in charge' of him. "What do you want Victor? The women are innocent."

"I think we both know why." Victor said with a smirk.

He turned his gaze from Susan to Reed.

"I don't know; I didn't steal them, but I'm assuming they're hostages."

Reed and Susan moved into 'battle' poses.

"Let them go Victor." Reed said.

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

Doom smiled pleasantly at Susan and Reed.

Bruce caught a glimpse of Betty in the room. "Betty."

She wasn't in harm's way at the moment, so he was able to control his emotions. He didn't want the other girls to get hurt because of him.

"Bruce!"

"Sh!" Pepper grabbed Betty's hand making the other girl looked at her.

Pepper shook her head, and Betty got the message.

Clint kept his eyes on Osborn; if the Goblin moved he'd be shot within seconds.

Janna turned to Loki. He was supposed to be the 'leader'.

"Well the heroes are here." She turned back to the door. "Hey...where's Thor? And Rogers? And Caroline?"

Loki hummed and tapped his finger.

"Should we capture them?"

Osborn scowled.

"We think they should die."

Tony and Peter ignored Janna as they were more afraid of what would happen to their lovers.

"Let's just bust in there and take them. Ben growled.

"Well, let me know what you decide. I'm going to have some fun." Janna shrugged. Then she turned to Osborn. "Me thinks you should get an arrow in your neck."

Then she went about her 'fun', and created a bubble force field around Mary Jane and moved her to the balcony. MJ couldn't move well inside it, and was lying on her side screaming and trying to punch her way out of it.

Until she looked down. She continued screaming but she stopped moving. The bubble she was in was floating stories above the concrete below.

"Mary Jane!"

Peter ran past Doom and the Goblin to the balcony.

"We won't-"

Clint shot Norman in the leg as he turned to stop Spider Man.

"Ahh!"

"You deserve more."

Clint pulled another arrow and aimed it at Osborn's head.

"Don't do it Barton."

Tony stopped watching Pepper to give Clint a warning look.

Janna's phone suddenly started playing the 'Friends' theme song; it was her ringtone.

Her focus faltered for a moment and Mary Jane screamed so loud you could have probably heard it in California. She fell a few yards until Janna managed to raise her arm and create a platform to catch her. MJ shook in the middle of it on her hands and knees.

With her other hand she decided to answer her phone. "Um hello? Kinda busy..."

"MJ!" Peter ran through the room as fast as one could running through a group of scared women and hopped out the window onto the platform with MJ. "Are you ok?"

"Loki tore it up because he was bored. Hold on sec..." Janna put the phone down on a table and walked to see Spider Man and MJ better.

"Hey now!" Janna used both her hands and moved them as if she were pulling something apart.

The platform split into two bubbles, one meant for the Spider and the other meant for MJ. Mary Jane never got a chance to respond to Peter.

MJ's bubbled remained in the air but Janna moved the one with Spidey back onto the balcony.

"Now unless you want to be trapped in a bubble as she falls to her doom, I suggest you take off that mask and throw it at my feet." She dropped one of her hands and Spider Man's bubble disappeared, so he could throw her his mask. She smiled.

MJ was starting to have a meltdown.

"Bring her back inside!"

Peter was not in a complying to terrorist type moves.

And back inside Loki was watching everything with a smile. He wanted to see how these dramas were going to play themselves out.

Janna sighed and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"MJ, looks like he doesn't mind if you go splat." Janna said tilting her head.

Little bit longer and she'd go answer her phone again.

"Alright! Alright, just leave her alone."

Peter began to remove his mask.

"When the mask is in my hand I'll let her go." Janna still held MJ high above the concrete. She meant let her go as in literally...Peter would save her and the cat would be out of the bag.

She slowly went to pick up her phone. "Hi. Now what were we talking about?"

Janna held the phone with her shoulder and motioned for Pete's mask.

Spider Man removed his mask and threw it to Janna.

"Now let her go."

"Sure." Janna let MJ fall. Spider Man could catch her. She spoke into her phone again, "I'm at Harr- crap!"

Janna wished she hadn't told them about Betty...she dropped her phone and ran inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh My! The First (well 2nd) Author's Notes are here. XD Fun, fun...the live triangle starts to form at the end of this chapter. Loki love!**

* * *

"We..."

"Exposed a weakness."

Loki used magic and Osborn disappeared.

He then moved to the balcony and saw Janna lying motionless.

Loki landed on the ground and waved his hand.

Janna's body disappeared along with the wide eyed Doom whom was standing inches before a crater the Hulk had made in front of him.

"Must I do everything?" Loki mumbled.

Soon after, Loki disappeared with them.

Osborn appeared in a moving room...with sharp pains in his legs.

"Urgh..." he groaned.

Doom and Janna appeared beside him randomly, with Loki showing up last.

"Where are-?"

"I had that under control." Doom interrupted.

Loki said nothing but smirked.

Doom left the room angrily, only to find he was on a boat that was treading by the Statue of Liberty.

Janna's eyes slowly opened and she sat up on her elbow to look around. "Ow..."

Loki turned to Janna and thought of the other girl.

He was still partially in a good mood.

Osborn groaned and Doom returned to the room.

"What now?" Doom asked.

Janna leaned up onto both of her elbows. She pointed to Doom.

"You're a fool." She said then pointed to Loki, "And you're a coward."

Doom frowned and tried to retain dignity. Osborn continued to moan.

Loki looked at Janna and decided to not mention the fact that he saved her when she was unconscious. She pouted and tried to stand up, but the floor rocked slightly and she was still weak. Her legs buckled and she tried to hide her weakness by sitting 'indian' style on the floor.

"He needs a hospital." Doom pointed to Osborn who was still moaning and still had arrows in his legs.

Janna sat on the floor trying to figure out when her legs wouldn't fail her. It wasn't working and she wouldn't know unless she tried to stand up, but she didn't want the villains to see her so weak.

She heard Doom and looked at Osborn. "Meh, he's fine!"

Doom rolled his eyes. "I have a castle in Latveria. We can go there and recuperate."

Osborn screamed when the ship's movement rolled his leg in an uncomfortable position.

"I'll take us there then." Loki turned to Janna to see if she had any reservations about leaving.

"Cool! Road trip!" Janna smiled and lay back down on the floor closing her eyes.

Doom turned to Loki; he wasn't in the playing mood.

Loki waved his hand, and the surroundings changed from the rocky boat to a giant, stone patio with elegant handrails and two large cherry rosewood doors.

"Hm..." Loki thought it was impressive for a Midgardian home.

"Home sweet home." Doom was glad to be in his home country.

Osborn growled and attempted to stand.

Janna opened one of her eyes and looked around.

"Awesome..." She closed her eye again and continued to lie there.

Loki looked at her, then at Osborn, then at Doom.

Doom opened one of the doors and went inside.

After a few minutes, several butlers came to pick up Osborn and Janna.

Loki walked inside, not letting anyone touch him. Loki looked around when he saw a throne room.

He snorted but took steps towards the throne.

"Hey, deal with nut job over there! Leave me be..." Janna struggled, but once she had her feet under her she almost fell over. "Okay...one."

Doom saw Janna fighting his butlers and chuckled.

The butlers took Osborn to the infirmary to remove the arrows from his legs.

"Just one." Janna said holding a finger up to the butlers. They finally left and one helped her follow Loki.

Loki sat down on the throne and smiled.

He liked it, and it nearly fit his color scheme as well.

Janna had the butler set her down between Loki's feet. She leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes to get some rest.

Loki watched as they placed Janna between his feet, but said nothing.

Doom walked down the long carpet that spanned from the steps of the throne to the doors.

Janna was like a puppy sitting between Loki's feet. She leaned against his leg. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She didn't feel tired, but she was exhausted physically.

Loki wasn't against Janna acting like his pet, and he felt a bit smug as Doom moved closer.

"I see you have a pet now." Doom said and glanced at Janna. Janna glared at Doom with one eye and stuck out her tongue at him. She was too worn out to say anything.

"So it seems." Loki waited for Doom to continue.

Doom stared at Janna while speaking. "What now?"

Loki felt unnerved that Doom was intent on, what he called, his 'pet'.

"We let Osborn recuperate and then continue to retrieve the tesseract."

Doom nodded and hummed; he was owed a little down time.

'The Tesseract? Well if he said he still wanted it I could have collected it while I got his scepter too...' Janna thought.

She didn't move from her spot and just sat leaning against Loki's leg, still with her eyes closed. She asked him a ridiculous question.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

The question stunned not only Loki, but Doom as well.

Loki was a bit wary to say yes, but she had been acting strange for a while...his curiosity got the best of him.

"Yes."

Doom frowned.

Janna's face would have normally shown an expression of great surprise, but she was too tired to do even that.

Using the last of her strength she managed to climb up into Loki's lap. She sat on him and leaned against his chest, her head resting in the nice area near his shoulder and neck.

She didn't open her eyes or say a thing the entire time.

Loki was actually surprised she climbed into his lap; despite all of Janna's random hugs.

Doom crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll check on the goblin."

He gave them one last glance and left.

Not understanding his recent obsession with Janna, he decided he'd look upon it further when she was fully awake.

Janna was very pleased to be sitting across Loki's lap. Despite herself, she nodded off to sleep.

Loki sensed when Janna dozed off, and he had to admit; deep down he enjoyed a woman finding comfort in him.

Those strange and illicit emotions he felt back at Osborn's manor crept back up in him slowly, and he attempted to distract himself from them by tapping his fingers on the armrest.

Loki began lose himself in thought; another way to avoid the strange feelings.

Part of him wondered why Janna was so amid to help him, when at times she seemed like she didn't even want to be here.

Another part wondered why his body suddenly began to react oddly around her, and why he thought of Thor and Odin more when she was around.

Loki looked down at the sleeping Janna.

He wondered what she was dreaming about, and thought about maybe using his magic to snoop around in her dreams. Loki then remembered who was sleeping on his lap, and decided that he might not want to see what she was dreaming of.

* * *

A young maid walked up to Loki and gulped.

"Would you like me to move her?"

She pointed to Janna.

Loki didn't answer; he just stared at her like she was an idiot. She got the hint and left.

Janna started to wake up, but she was still mostly out. She didn't move or open her eyes. Janna turned her head more into Loki's chest. She adjusted her shoulders to be a bit more comfortable. She didn't open her eyes. She still didn't feel fully awake.

Loki could tell she was slowly waking up, so he placed a hand on her head. Janna smiled and purred.

Loki heard the purr and was confused; was that good?

He moved his hand from her head to her back.

Janna didn't care that he moved his hand from her head. He still had it resting on her back.

She opened her eyes and looked at the metal ring of armor on Loki's tunic.

Loki didn't really know what to do now; he never had purring girl in his lap before.

He noticed her looking at his chest and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm?" Janna shrugged.

She started to trace the metal with her finger and realized her arm still felt heavy. She blinked slowly and took a nice slow, deep breath, while continuing to feel the smooth gold of the armor.

Loki's breath hitched in his throat, and he attempted to clear it.

His hand wrapped around Janna's finger for some reason that escaped his mind.

Janna tilted her head to look up at Loki when he grabbed her hand.

She attempted to read his expression then sighed.

"Sorry..." It came out as a soft whisper.

Loki looked into Janna's eyes and felt moved. "Don't be."

He placed her finger back on the gold ornament on his armor.

Looking away from her, he replaced his hand on her back again.

Janna didn't know why, but she felt she should leave.

She didn't move her hand when Loki released it. She turned her head back down and looked at her fingers.

"I...I should go..." Janna was being rather out of character.

Loki placed a hand under Janna's chin and made her look at him; the one currently not on her back.

"Why? I thought you were enjoying my company."

Janna's heart jumped. 'What? Did he actually want her to stay?'

She didn't know what she should do….She closed her eyes and melted into him for a moment. Her head fell into him and she caught his scent off his neck. It smelled mostly of leather, because of his clothing, and something else.

It only happened for a second before she pulled herself away from him. She used her hand that had been tracing his armor to push herself up.

Loki let a shaky sigh as he felt Janna press closer to him.

He wondered if she could smell the faint and natural scent of Asgard on his clothing, along with the sharp smell of leather.

He copied her movements and was lowering his face to hers when she pushed herself from him.

The movement was abrupt, and shocked him more than the actual encounter did; he may have been a god, but he was still a man, and was finding himself quite pleased by what was going on.

He blinked like a child and opened his mouth to say something when Doom returned.

Victor looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I leave?"

Secretly, he hoped Janna would say no.

Janna got a serious head rush when she stood up. It wasn't helped by how fast her heart was racing.

She stood still for a moment to make sure she had her feet under her, before starting to walk away.

"I was just leaving." Janna said softly while watching the floor.

Loki frowned and blinked in confusion; he wasn't sure what had just happened.

Feeling a bit spurned, the god of mischief coughed and adjusted himself on the throne, as if to salvage some of his dignity.

He was surprised that he was so moved by a Midgardian girl, but at the same time wondered what changed her mind.

Doom watched as Janna left and smirked.

Janna turned and gave Loki one last glance before turning out the door. Her eyes showed her uncertainty and confusion, but a hidden longing was there too.

Loki ignored the feeling of begin spurned and frowned.

"Seems you were having fun."

Doom smiled and moved closer.

"What does it concern you?"

"Nothing at all really...but I think she's torn."

"Torn?"

Loki crossed his legs and made eye contact with Doom.

"Between you and me."

"Torn between us?"

"Well yes. Didn't she seem...conflicted to you?"

Loki scowled but thought back on the moment.

"No."

"Oh, don't be upset. She seemed that way when she kissed me."

Doom smiled when he saw the god grip his scepter in anger.

Loki was getting very angry.

He thought about how strangely Janna had been acting and wondered if it was Doom to blame for it.

"What's the matter? Afraid she'll choose me?"

Loki made eye contact with Doom and frowned.

"You believe she loves you?"

Doom shrugged.

"She seemed happy when-"

The god stood from his throne and left the throne room.

He'd find the truth from Janna herself.


	14. Chapter 14

** Author's Notes: And poor Loki is confused! Janna...come on. He really is feeling something. Forget about Doom...Even if he is the pretty Julian McMahon. XD**

* * *

Janna walked down the hallways and dragged her hand along the walls. She wandered around for a while until her legs began to tell her they had had enough. They hadn't had enough rest. Janna found herself a spare bedroom and walked inside.

It was amazing, pure luxury. She didn't bother to close the door. She wandered over to the bed and climbed on top of the sheets. She laid down and grabbed a spare pillow. She hugged it as she lay there with her back facing the door.

She didn't know what she was thinking or feeling. She tried to understand as she lay there watching the wall.

Janna's feelings for Loki had changed.

She had always liked him. She wanted to help him realize that he still cared for Thor and Odin, help him realize that what he was doing was wrong. And at the same time, she enjoyed messing with him and seeing the conflict between the villains and the heroes.

But now those feelings had changed. She was falling for him completely. His actions towards her only spurred those feelings on. She had never expected such responses from him.

She gripped the pillow tighter. Janna couldn't fall in love with him. He was still a villain. Her attraction to Victor Von Doom was purely physical, and she could handle that. But there was more than that with Loki, even though he was insane; maybe because he was insane.

Suddenly another thought made its way to the surface of her mind. Loki was known as the God of Lies and Mischief. This could all be a sick game to him, something to amuse him for the time being.

How could he like her if he can't even admit his feelings for his own family?

Janna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shoved her face into the pillow she was holding. It smelled nice. The maids must have been keeping up with the place while Doom was in prison...

Janna didn't want to fall for Loki until she was sure, but in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't really help her feelings. She didn't want her heart broken.

That would be worse than her already on the most wanted list.

* * *

Loki walked through the hallways, opening every door to see empty rooms.

He felt odd and wasn't sure what was causing him to be so brash.

Listening to Doom made him sting a bit with jealousy, but the reason he was looking for Janna wasn't because of Victor.

He wanted to know what she was doing to him; why his walls were easier to break when she was near him. Janna was a Midgardian mortal, and he was a god, but he was being affected by her, and he wanted answers.

Doom, however, thought things were getting very interesting.

He didn't consider Janna something to be used, but he wanted her, and Victor von Doom always got what he wanted.

Plus Loki, the god of Lies and Mischief, wanted her as well, which would make things even sweeter when Doom took her from him.

Janna heard footsteps going down the hallway. Her first thought was a maid or butler, but the steps were too heavy and fast. It must be Doom or Loki, but she wanted to be alone for the moment.

However secretly, a secret even to herself, she wished Loki would come looking for her.

Loki opened the door to the room and saw Janna lying on the bed.

He moved inside and shut the door quietly behind him.

He had formulated a plan inside his head as he had made his way here, but seeing Janna made the plan dissipate.

Loki felt like a child again, and that made him angry, but he also wanted to touch her.

Doom slowly followed the sound of the god's footsteps so he could find Janna's room.

He heard the door shut, and waited.

Janna sensed and slightly heard the door open and close. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know who it was. She didn't move.

She wanted to yell at whoever it was to go away, instead she just said, "What?"

"Are you feeling slighted?" Loki didn't like Janna's tone, but he was dealing with it.

"No." Janna recognized the amazing voice as Loki's. "Besides...I thought that was your thing."

She pouted as she faced the wall and readjusted her hold on the pillow.

Loki hummed in thought and smiled. "I suppose."

He moved to lean his scepter against a chair, and then moved to sit on the bed.

"But it seems I've changed a bit...both of us." He thought about Janna's strange behavior at Osborn's manor.

Doom waited outside and waited to hear something; screaming, crying, the noises of passion, or something akin to it.

He was hoping more for the first sorts of sounds.

Janna fidgeted in her spot when Loki sat on the bed. His words were not exactly helping her believe he wasn't just playing some sick game. She didn't believe he could say something like that.

Loki hated how weak and strange his words sounded, but he hadn't known tenderness in a long time. He gripped the bed sheets in his hand and ground his teeth together in frustration.

The god noticed her uneasiness at his closeness, and thought of something to say that would dissolve her wary.

Janna sighed and turned her head slightly to look at Loki.

"Well you must have had some reason to come look for me. Other than talk about how we've 'changed'. What is it?"

Loki was not good at being calm or nice anymore. "I came to know why you stormed out earlier."

Loki grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. Janna's visibility rippled when he touched her. She didn't exactly like how her powers would sometimes give away her emotions so visibly, or not so visibly...

She looked up at Loki with hurt in her eyes.

"I...I don't know." She said with uncertainty. In fact she had figured out why, but she didn't know how to say it.

Loki saw the hurt reflected in her eyes and tried not to react to it, but he could feel uncertainty swirl around her.

"Did I...offend you?"

Janna couldn't help herself. She moved her hand to cover his.

Had he offended her and was that what made her start thinking and leave? When he grabbed her hand?

"Maybe. But that wasn't it." She began to avoid his eyes.

Loki finally reached out and made a move to grab Janna's chin to make her look at him.

He didn't know how to deal with mortals, and the feelings coming from Janna were mixed and strong.

His touch made Janna turn invisible again. This time she didn't just flicker, she remained invisible until she was finished with her sentence.

"Why is it you are so interested in what I'm thinking and feeling all of a sudden?"

Loki didn't seem surprised by the question, but did seem surprised by the way she asked it; like she was afraid of his answer.

The Janna he remembered didn't care what Loki thought; she did whatever she wanted no matter what others thought.

"What is the source of your sudden change in demeanor?"

Loki countered.

He didn't want to admit that he was starting to feel some attraction to her, and that he really had no experience at all in that area.

Janna finally sat up. She sat on her knees with her legs beneath her. That answer wasn't enough, because well, it wasn't even an answer.

It caused her to worry more. She remembered the last time Loki asked so many questions and asked someone their story. It was with Natasha when he used it against her. Janna had loved his speech and how insane it was...but she couldn't handle anything like it being used on her when she felt the way she did about him.

She tried to hide her fears by glaring at him.

She asked the question she really wanted to know the answer to, but didn't know whether he would even know what she was talking about and if he would even answer it truthfully, or at all. He kept coming back at her with other questions.

"Is this just some game to you?"

"A game?" Loki wondered if Janna meant the plans to undermine Thor or the strange feelings.

"Is that it? Are you just looking for some sick thrill?"

She didn't mean to, but her voice slowly began to rise in fear and anger. Loki said he had wanted to know what she was feeling, what was wrong, and now he was going to find out.

"Are you just planning to toy with me? And once you've had your fun are you just going to break me and watch me fall? Is that what this is? How...how can you like me if you can't even admit your feelings for your own family?"

Her eyes started to become wet and she blinked to keep tears away. Loki enjoyed breaking Natasha, or thinking he broke her. Janna was terrified he was planning to do the same to her. Just for some 'fun'.

Loki's eyes filled with confusion; he didn't expect Janna to rant at him.

He listened calmly until he heard her mention his 'family'; that pissed him off more than a little.

"My feelings for my family? The family that used me for a bargaining chip and kept me prisoner or the family that abandoned their bastard child? Please, inform me which family I should love."

Loki could hear his own voice rise and fill with venom.

He stood abruptly and moved for the door.

"Thor loved you. And he still does! What's it matter what Odin originally took you in for? You would have died, and he came to love you too anyway."

Janna fell back down into her pillow.

"It figures someone like you can't admit feelings for anyone!"

"He came to love me? Oh I'm sure."

Loki chuckled and stopped walking.

There was something about Janna that made him want to stay in that room, even though he should have left by now.

Janna had turned away from Loki and was clutching her pillow again. She had been fighting tears, but they finally fell; her anger left her and she began to calm down somewhat.

"I get it. It hurts. To admit you had feelings for them makes the pain of them hiding something so huge almost kill you inside. Then to admit they had feelings for you makes even your betraying them hurt."

Janna's voice had lost all strength and now became almost pleading.

"The pain is still there, just hiding. The only thing denying those feelings will do is force you to be forever alone. You don't have to be alone. The pain won't hurt so badly if you have someone."

Janna couldn't help it; she was in love with Loki. Even after her rant at him and his responses to her. She wanted to help him, but she was losing hope.

Loki watched Janna and listened to her words as he tried to calm himself down.

He thought of the moment Odin finally admitted the truth to him, and of the sorrow he felt of really not being wanted, or at least what he considered not wanted.

"Someone..."

He looked over at Janna and raked his eyes along her body.

Thoughts popped into his head; thoughts he hadn't had in a long time.

Loki moved his eyes from her form and tried to stifle the urges that almost overcame him. Loki turned from Janna and left her room; he was confused and needed time to sort himself out.

Doom watched Loki walked down the hallway until he turned and was gone.

Victor moved quietly to the door.

Janna heard Loki leave and the door close behind him. It made it that much harder for her to stop crying. He left.

She didn't understand that he might actually have feelings for her.

Victor knocked on the door and cracked it slightly. "May I come in?"

"No." Janna didn't sound as though she meant it.

Doom ignored her answer and walked in anyway.

He sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to spook or anger her any more than she was.

"Give him time." He wasn't sure why he started out with that, but it could have been worse.

Janna was a little surprised to hear Doom say that. She pretended to ignore him and pressed her face into the pillow to hide.

Doom wasn't sure what was making her cry, but Janna was obviously against talking about it.

"Crying doesn't become you." Victor moved closer.

"Shut up."

Janna felt Doom moving closer to her and she tried to create a force field to keep him from moving too close. However it was a weak barrier and a fly could break it.

Doom flicked the barrier and watched it shatter.

He moved his hand to touch Janna's shoulder. "I don't think you want me to."

Janna slightly moved away from Victor's touch, but it comforted her; even if she didn't want it to.

She wiped her tears away, watching the wall, and laid her hand back down on her pillow.

Victor wasn't sure what to expect, and was happy that Janna didn't ask him to leave at least.

He began to move his hand on her shoulder in slow circles; a comforting gesture.

"He doesn't understand love. But I don't see why you're wasting your time with him; you're clearly too good for him."

Doom moved more of his body onto the bed without removing his hand from Janna's shoulder.

"Why want someone who couldn't appreciate you like I could?"

Her voice almost turned into a snarl. "I said shut up."

That pissed Janna off more than a little, but his touch still comforted her. She needed someone. And at the moment, she loved this closeness between her and Victor.

'Too soon?'' he thought.

Victor smiled but made no move to remove himself from his spot; as well he kept his hand on her shoulder. Victor didn't exactly plan for it to work this way, but whatever gained Janna's trust. He smiled and moved to lie beside her.

Janna pulled Victor's hand on her shoulder around her and fell asleep. Watching her, Victor pulled her closer and eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Janna awoke to the sound of her stomach growling. She blinked awake and saw Doom holding her. Then she felt her stomach again, and wished he wasn't so she could get up and find herself some food...

Doom heard the growling and pulled Janna flush against him. He was still asleep and didn't want to let go.

She smiled slightly amused, then frowned and pounded his chest to make him release her. She didn't hit him hard though. Her hits were actually rather light.

Doom's eye shot open wide and he let go of Janna. "Hm?"

Janna noticed that Doom actually woke up. She hadn't really wanted to wake him...but since he was up.

"I want pancakes. And raspberries. I like raspberries."

Doom sat up and nodded.

"I'll...get some for you."

He stood from the bed and turned to look at her.

"I'll return in a moment."

"Great." Janna smiled and made herself comfortable.

She was perfectly capable of doing things herself, but if she knew someone else would do it for her... Well then she certainly wasn't going to do it.


	15. Chapter 15

After breakfast Janna had snuck out of Von Doom's castle to go 'shopping'. She got some new clothes, since all of her own were back in the United States.

Doom headed back to her room later and noticed her gone. "Oh dear…"

He eventually pushed aside his worries and unbuttoned his shirt a bit and reclined on the bed.

If Janna was going to be gone for a bit, he might as well try to relax.

Janna eventually returned from her trip. She took a shower and washed her hair. When she was done she turned off the water and dried herself off.

She dressed only in a long red top, and some black athletic pants. The neck was large, so it kept falling off Janna's shoulder, but she got over it. The top barely came to her fingertips and almost looked like a dress. The pants looked like leggings.

It was pretty 80's, and tacky, and probably a little slutty looking, and definitely something Janna wouldn't normally wear. But it was comfortable and she was living in a castle at the moment, so she really didn't care.

She loosely tied her wet hair back into a loop and left the bathroom. She carried her suit with her to give to a servant to get washed.

Janna handed her suit off to a butler and headed back to her room. Maybe she would find Doom there. She was bored again and wanted to watch a movie, namely Edward Scissorhands.

Janna walked into the room and saw Doom. She couldn't help but be quiet and let her eyes rest on his body for a little too long.

She brought her eyes back up to his face. "Hey. You're the owner of a whole country. So you should be able to get any movie right?"

Victor felt Janna's eyes on him, and he smirked. "I'm sure I could. What movie do you want?"

"Edward Scissorhands." Janna said moving closer to him.

She wondered where Loki was. It would be fun to see what the god thought of the movie.

"Hm...I can probably get it."

Doom looked at her and really didn't want to see a movie at the moment.

He was, despite what everyone said, a gentleman, and it would probably be a bold move made too soon.

Janna stepped to the side so Victor could get to the door. She turned to face it and follow Victor once he left. She also turned that direction so the temptation of staring at Doom's slightly unbuttoned shirt wasn't there.

"Cool. Do you have a theater room in this castle of yours to watch it in?"

"I do. One of the maids can show you where it is."

Doom stood slowly from Janna's bed and moved towards the door.

"I'll get the movie and meet you there."

A maid came to find Janna to lead her to the theater, but first she had to find Loki and tell him that they were going to watch a movie.

The maid then showed Janna to the room where Loki was staying. The maid knocked but Janna burst into the room.

**Author's Notes! : So...A nice little lemon comes at the end here. ;)** **This is like the second "lemon" scene I've ever written...well it could technically be considered the fifth or so...but the first three I ever wrote I deleted because I hated them...and no one but me ever read them...so...here you go. :3 Be /gentle/ and tell me what you think!**

* * *

She might have ADHD and be slightly bipolar or something. Her moods change so suddenly, as does her attention, and her feelings towards people change so quickly and so often... No. They didn't change. Janna still liked Loki; that hadn't changed.

Loki jumped from his bed to see Janna and a worried looking maid at his door.

He gave her a mixed look of wary and suspicion; Janna was mad at him the last time they were together.

"Knocking is a rarity in Midgard I'm assuming?"

"Hm? She knocked!" Janna pointed at the maid.

"Anyway, since you're on Earth, you should do something all Midgardians do! And that's watch movies. Coming?"

Loki ignored the first statement.

"Movies?"

He almost didn't want to know.

"Yes movies." Janna swayed between her two feet.

"Moving pictures. If it helps you might learn something more about the Midgardian mind."

"Moving pictures?"

Loki could care less about the Midgardian mind, but moving images seemed interesting enough.

"Yep. So come on. Don't make me have to kneel to get you to come." Janna looked at him like a puppy.

She nodded to the maid who was ready to lead them to the theater.

Loki was prepared to say no when he saw her puppy eyes, and smiled.

"Kneel and I'll join you."

Janna gave him one last puppy dog glance before bowing her head and crossing an arm over her chest. She knelt down to her knees and kneeled to him in the Asgardian style.

She looked up for a moment before looking back down again.

"Movie? Please?"

Loki was genuinely shocked; he didn't expect Janna to actually bow to him.

Taking this as an apology from her for storming out earlier, he stood from the bed.

"Take me to see this moving picture."

Janna stood up. "Great!"

She followed the maid to the theater, and when they neared the door Janna turned invisible to walk inside.

She sat down in the seat to Victor's left then turned visible.

"Ever planning on starting it?" She smiled.

Doom turned to Janna and smiled.

"I've seen this movie too many times, so it would be pointless to start it without you."

Victor moved his arm so it could rest on the top of Janna's seat and considered surprise kissing her when Loki walked in.

Janna turned to wave at Loki.

"Find a seat! Its starting soon."

She turned back to Victor.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Really." As if on cue, the movie began to start.

Loki sat somewhere randomly; he was already not in a movie mood.

Loki watched and was, though he'd never admit it, moved by Edward's attempts to fit despite being an outcast.

Loki felt like he could somehow relate to Edward.

Doom tried not to sleep.

He was glad he didn't snore, because he lost the stay awake battle and was now snoozing away.

Janna noticed that Victor had fallen asleep and stuck one his swedish fish, that he had gotten for the movie, up his nose.

Doom grumbled and slowly woke up.

He noticed it was a bit hard to breathe through his nose.

Janna snorted trying not to laugh when she saw Doom waking up. She turned to see what expression Loki's face held, but she couldn't read anything from it.

She turned back to the movie which was just starting to roll the credits.

Doom leaned up and pulled the Swedish fish from his nose.

"I don't suppose this got into my nose on its own?"

Loki stood abruptly and left the theater room into the hallway.

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like his life was similar to Edward's.

He placed a hand on a wall and looked at the ground.

Janna shrugged and did a horrible job hiding a guilty smile.

"Fish can swim can't they?"

She turned around to see that Loki had left. She hoped she did a good job picking the movie.

"When there's no water around, then no."

Victor smirked; he liked Janna's guilty smile.

Without waiting for her, he turned and moved to leave the theater.

Loki took a deep breath and straightened his jacket.

The moving picture was very interesting.

Janna hopped out of her chair and headed out into the hallway. She looked around for Loki and ran up behind him with her head cocked to the side.

"What'd yah think?"

Loki turned to Janna.

"It was..."

He searched for the right words.

"...interesting."

"Interesting? How so?" Janna leaned up against the wall.

"I've never seen a moving picture before...and the man had strange hands for a mortal."

Loki was opening up to Janna slowly, unbeknownst to him; he was still in minor shock from seeing a satire of his life story.

"Could you call him a mortal? I mean, he didn't seem to age at all. And he was made by some mad scientist..."

The way Loki was talking. She was sure she did a pretty good job.

Loki let a smile slip, before replacing it with his usual frown.

"I suppose not."

He thought of Edward's attempts on adapting, and thought about himself.

Janna gave Loki a smile before turning to leave.

Loki watched her leave and was curious about her smile.

Loki stood against the wall and thought about what just happened.

First Janna was bowing to him and saying things like 'please', and the next she's leaving him alone in the hallway.

He wasn't sure if he liked her being random or mysterious better.

* * *

Janna spotted Doom sitting in a huge room with lots of books. It couldn't be a private library could it?

"Hey! What is there to do around here? Besides books and movies."

She stepped inside and started to move towards Doom. She didn't mind interrupting his reading.

Doom looked up from his book and raised a brow at Janna.

"I could name some things..."

Closing the book, Doom watched as Janna moved closer.

"What are you in the mood to do?"

He didn't mean it in a perverted way, but he didn't correct the statement to make it sounds less dirty.

Janna plopped down cross-legged on the floor in front of Doom.

"I don't know!" She waved her arms around. "It's just that I'm stuck here with the two lunatics, the antisocial god...and you." She crossed her arms.

"And any number of servants I don't care to mention..." She added quietly.

"Bored is never pleasant."

Doom laid the book on a small table next to his chair.

"I have a pool, a hiking trail, a basketball court, this library, a shooting range..."

He looked at Janna to see if any of the things he listed interested her.

Janna smiled to herself.

"Ooh. Shooting range? What kind?"

Doom's interest peaked when Janna got excited over guns.

"Why don't I show you?"

Victor stood and motioned for her to follow.

Janna got to her feet and followed Victor. "K."

Victor opened a door that led to a room filled with guns from all styles, types, and ages.

"Pick your poison and then go through that door." He pointed to a single door across the room.

"It feels like I'm choosing the weapon for my own execution." She laughed and admired the weapons.

She loved the high powered rifles with a large kick. Finally she chose the one she was most familiar with.

Janna grabbed the M1 Garand off the wall and its matching clip with bullets, then headed out the door that Doom pointed out.

"You're the only one here who can make a force field, so if you get injured, it's because you shot yourself."

Doom followed her out the door.

The door led to a huge indoor shooting range facility with nearly two dozen terminals for people to shoot at the array of targets.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janna glared at Victor then found herself a spot. She looked around and saw some ear-protectors and put them on. The one thing she really didn't like about the weapons. She could still hear Doom though if he tried to talk.

Janna decided to try prone first to check and see how the rifle aimed. She layed down and aimed her rifle at the target.

Doom grabbed a pair of ear protectors and sat down to watch her.

"It means be careful."

He figured he'd better not offend Janna since she had a gun.

"Mhmm..." Janna released the safety and loaded the gun.

She took careful aim at the target and slowly pulled the trigger. Her bullet hit the far upper left of the target, and it barely made the target. Janna growled at the gun and started to fix the sights.

Doom said nothing as he watched her fire.

He didn't want to say anything to anger her, and he wasn't known for being encouraging.

Janna took aim at the target again. This time she hit just outside the 9 ring at the same angle from the center her first one hit.

She smiled and turned the sight over a couple more clicks, then fired again. It grazed the x ring.

Janna was quite pleased with herself and finished off the last of the clip. All her shots made a nice group around the center. Except for her first two shots, only one other bullet went outside the 9 ring. And she blamed that on an imaginary spider...

Doom was very impressed.

"You've done this before, I take it?"

He looked at the target and hummed.

Victor was glad he wasn't the target.

"Yep."

Janna reloaded her weapon and moved to sitting position.

"But not as often as I would have liked."

She smiled and took aim again.

Doom wasn't sure whether he was happy Janna was pleased, or worried that she was savvy with a gun.

"Even so, you seem very confident with that gun."

Janna lowered the gun for a moment to rest her arms.

"That would be because the first time I ever used a Garand, was when I was only 16. I was one of the few newbies there, and I still managed one of the highest scores."

She smiled. "My brother didn't do too hot."

She raised the gun again and let off the rounds in quick succession. She didn't do her best while sitting, but it wasn't bad. A few hit the 8 ring, and only 1 hit the x, but it wasn't terrible.

Doom watched her and thought about Janna being a 16 year old girl using a gun.

He smiled at the thought.

"I can see how."

Janna stood up and looked at Doom before turning back to the targets. She had an almost evil grin on her face.

She loaded her rifle one last time and took aim.

Her very first shot standing was in the x ring. She didn't take too much of a break between shots, and she did better than she had when sitting, but not quite as good as she had in prone, ignoring the shots she took to sight in.

Victor was a little worried when he saw that look.

He looked at the target and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt; more out of fear than sex appeal.

He didn't understand how someone could be frightening and cute at the same time.

Once done Janna ejected the clip and hit the safety again. She grinned at her good work and blew off the tip of the rifle, just because it looked cool when they did it in movies.

She had her fun. She took off her ear-protectors and laid the rifle down.

"Now what?" She tilted her head to the side.

Doom smirked when he saw her blow the tip of the rifle.

Taking off the ear protectors, he stood from his chair.

"Hungry?"

Janna thought about it for a moment then shrugged.

"Maybe just a little."

Victor rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow.

"What are you in the mood for?"

Janna smiled and followed.

"...Raspberries?" She laughed. "I don't know."

She was always in the mood for raspberries...they were like the perfect food.

"Raspberries? Do you want whipped cream with them at least?"

Victor was a little awed; Janna spent maybe an hour or more in there firing guns, and all she wanted was berries?

He turned and left the shooting range and the gun room.

"Not really. Just have them make something. Maybe a sandwich or something."

Janna followed Victor. When she was busy and actually had things she could do she doesn't get very hungry.

"Or just the raspberries. I don't care."

* * *

Janna moved in her chair so she was sitting on her feet. She slowly finished off the berries while Victor finished off his meal.

Victor had briefly looked up to glance at Janna, before doing a double take.

"Why...do I want to know why you're sitting in that manner?"

He voice seemed wary, but his face had an amused look to it.

"It's comfortable." She shrugged and finished the last of her food.

Victor raised a brow, but said nothing.

He finished his meal and stood.

"Do you like games?"

"Depends on the game."

Janna tilted her head then jumped out of her seat. She held up a finger and tapped it as if she were counting off.

"Red Rover, no." She held up a second finger. "Lawn darts maybe, but I don't think they make those anymore...too dangerous."

She was starting to ramble. And ramble Psych references...not good.

She shook her head when she realized what she was doing.

"Anyway. What did you have in mind?"

"Well anything that involves throwing sharp objects is out of the question."

Victor thought for a moment.

"Since I'm no good at hide-and-go-seek, how are you at chess?"

"You would be an idiot to challenge ME in hide and seek. And I would be the idiot to accept a chess match with YOU."

Janna was confident in her chess abilities, but she would lose horribly if she played the genius know as Doctor Victor Von Doom.

Doom chuckled and nodded slowly.

"That is true..."

He wasn't sure what Janna would enjoy; he didn't really think of her as the gun type, but was proven wrong.

"Is there something else you like to do? Other than...shoot things?"

Janna tilted her head as if in thought.

"No not really." She laughed, there was plenty of other stuff she liked to do. She just didn't want to be bothered and have to come up with something.

"Oh. Hey, I've got a game. You try to figure out what I like to do."

Doom was interested.

"Alright, how do I play? Do I ask twenty questions?"

He moved closer to her, not caring that he had left his top couple of buttons undone.

"However you'd like." Janna smiled and looked up at him.

"But if you lose I get your country."

Victor smirked and walked up to Janna.

He placed a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're a smart girl, but you couldn't run my country."

Janna agreed with him. The country would burn in a pile of rubble within a week. "No I couldn't."

Then Victor leaned so close to her, his breath had to have tickled against Janna's ear.

"Interrogation is one of my specialties, so I'll ask questions."

Janna closed her eyes and took a deep breath when he moved in so close and spoke to her. She began to feel her heart pound in her chest.

"Then start asking already."

"So demanding..."

Victor released Janna's chin from his grasp, and stopped molesting her personal space.

"Does it involve indoor or outdoor surroundings?"

Doom wondered if he could use this game to his advantage.

Janna opened her eyes again when he moved away from her.

"There's a lot of things I like to do."

"So either, or both." Janna smiled.

Victor hummed in thought, and paced in slow circles around Janna.

"Indoors or outdoors...well it's very rainy and cool here, so I'm assuming an indoor activity?"

He glanced at her as if he were trying to solve a puzzle with his eyes.

"Does one of your activities involve a certain place inside?"

Janna didn't like him pacing around her. She felt like a poor lamb about to be mauled by a lion.

She didn't move her feet, but she turned her head to keep an eye on him. He was only out of sight for a moment as he walked behind her.

"Well yeah." How many things do you do just anywhere inside?

Doom could practically taste Janna's anxiety, and he loved it.

"Name a room where something can be done then?"

He moved a little bit closer, but he still continued to circle her.

Janna had to continue to remind herself to breathe.

"There's so many. The living room, bedroom, theater room, even kitchen and dining room."

Doom nodded.

"We've already been to the theater and the dining room, and the kitchen really is a bore."

He moved so close, that his fingers grazed her back when he moved behind her.

"What do you enjoy doing in the living room or...bedroom?"

Janna's breath caught when he grazed her back.

"I thought that was the game? You're supposed to figure it out." She smiled.

Victor chuckled.

"I suppose...but I'm not known to play by the rules."

He made his way behind her again, but instead of making a circle around Janna, Doom grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to him.

"...hey?! What are you...?!" Janna almost squealed. And she wasn't one to squeal about anything...

She didn't fight to get away however and only pulled her annoying sleeve back onto her shoulder.

Victor stifled a laugh when he heard her voice raise a bit.

"Breaking the rules..."

His lips gently grazed Janna's ear, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

A shiver went down Janna's spine when she felt him against her ear.

"That's...that's not fair!"

Janna lightly hit one of Victor's arms as though she wanted him to let go, but she really didn't.

"I thought we established I don't play fair."

Victor felt her shiver, and it only encouraged him more, despite Janna hitting his arm.

He moved his lips down from her ear to her neck. Doom began to place light kisses on her neck, but kept his arms around her waist.

He wasn't sure if Janna was ready for him to move them anywhere yet.

"You're still not being fair!" Janna whined but made no effort to move.

Victor smirked against Janna's neck.

He kissed the skin where he could feel her pulse, and then licked it.

Most women he'd been with enjoyed that trick.

Janna's breathing was shallow and she was enjoying this very much, but she continued to resist him.

"Okay! Fine...! I...I like to play card games, like BS and Hearts!"

"I knew we'd find something to do."

Doom released Janna, but didn't really want to play cards; he rather continue what they were doing. Janna didn't turn around or really move at all. She tried to calm her breathing.

"You cheated."

"Did I?" Victor grabbed her arm, and pulled Janna to him.

"Yes you did."

Janna smiled when he pulled her to him again, but wiped it away when she turned her head to look at him. She put a stubborn look there instead.

"I don't recall anything of the sort happening."

Victor looked down at her with a smirk.

"Then you're not the genius everyone thinks you are."

Janna pouted and wished he would stop playing with her. Though she did still kind of like it.

"That wounds me."

Doom's smile never left as he looked at Janna's stubborn look.

He kissed her cheek.

"It was supposed to." Janna kissed him then pulled away and watched him to see what he would decide to do. His lips tasted slightly metallic...but that didn't bother her for some reason.

Victor licked his lips, and tasted the bitter metallic taste.

He wondered if Janna minded, and if that was the reason she pulled back.

He decided to find out and grazed his lips against her cheek, slowly moving towards her lips again. It didn't bother her, as he smiled when she kissed him again.

He slowly brought his hands to Janna's lower back until he reached the hem of her shirt, and just as slowly, began to raise her shirt upwards.

Janna was all too eager, letting him continue with her shirt, she started unbuttoning his.

When Victor got the green light to keep going, he practically ripped Janna's shirt off from her body.

Her gazed at her exposed torso for a moment, before leading her to the long table.

He swiped the plates off of the table, and laid Janna on top of it.

Janna's breath left her as she was pushed back on the table. She looked up at Victor and pushed any and all other thoughts from her head. She needed her physical needs satisfied…and if Victor wanted to do it, that was fine with her. He was so hot….

God, she felt like a slutty eighteen year old, but at that moment, she honestly didn't care.

Victor smirked at her and moved his hands down her sides. "I could have any woman I please…."

Janna chuckled in response. "So you chose me?"

"For the time being." He teased.

"Man whore…"

"No need for the insults darling, I'm not known for being gentle." He gripped her breast firmly as if to prove his point.

Janna managed not to squeak at the sensation. Wrapping her legs around Victor's waist, Janna pulled him to her. She could feel the bulge growing in his trousers.

Victor nearly growled and proceeded to trail his tongue around her breast before taking the nipple within his mouth and biting it lightly, his hand exploring every inch of her torso.

Janna squirmed beneath him, craving friction in a lower part of her body. Victor would be pleased to oblige.

He lifted his head and took his lips in his for a rough kiss before pulling away again. "Isn't this much better than some card game?"

"It could be…." Janna suggested and rubbed her hips against him.

Victor smiled and removed himself from Janna. With her help, he removed the last of her clothing and practically tore the button from his trousers in his impatience to remove them. He hadn't had a woman since he had been imprisoned…

Janna moved to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by Victor.

"I'm not known for being gentle." He repeated himself with a smirk.

"Prove it." Janna challenged. She just needed some plain, rough, physical sex. Fuck emotion. Screw passion. She needed physical satisfaction.

Victor licked his lips and chuckled. "Of course."

Victor didn't make her beg. His sex nearly engorged to the point of physical pain. He needed release. With one swift movement he entered her and took his lips with his in another ravenous kiss.

Janna screamed, but it was muffled by Victor's mouth. She reached for something to grip, anything. One hand grabbed the tablecloth beneath her and the other reached around the end of the wooden table.

Victor wasn't one to wait. He soon withdrew and entered her again, just as deeply and just as roughly. Janna's nails dug into the table as she screamed again, a bit softer this time. Tears welled in her eyes, but it wasn't fully pain, great pleasure was there as well.

Victor watched her, and craving more control he pulled her arms above her head and gripped her wrists with one hand, pushing them against the table. His other hand steadied himself against her waist.

"I said I wasn't gentle." It took all of his self-control to pause long enough to speak those words. Her warmth, her tightness around him was too much.

Janna just nodded with her eyes closed tight. She bit her bottom lip with her teeth, readying herself for him to continue.

"I wouldn't do that dearie, you'll bleed." He chuckled and bent down to bite her neck softly.

Janna listened to him and stopped biting her lip, allowing her to let out a moan.

He smirked against her skin and continued. Victor pulled fully out, knowing the exact angle to thrust and enter her smoothly again and fully. Janna let out another scream, but it was much closer to a moan this time. Victor moved his teeth to her shoulder so that his marks he would surely leave would not be visible when clothed. He was still a gentleman after all. He couldn't have others knowing exactly what activities they had been doing….

His hips left her again, and he began his rhythmic thrusts. A small growl escaped his chest at the sensation of pure pleasure. He knew a woman's most sensitive place. He shifted his angle ever so slightly and Janna's head rolled back in ecstasy, the bite of pain increasing the sensation.

Victor knew he was hitting that sensitive spot of hers as he felt her muscle's tighten around him at each thrust. He felt his pleasure rising and knew he was close to finishing. Janna too was near her end. She held her hands in tight fists, her nails nearly drawing blood from her palms.

Victor's thrusts quickened if that were even possible until he released himself inside her and his thrusts slowed. Janna let out something close to a scream when his pace quickened and she reached her own orgasm, her muscles tightening around him and milking him for all he had.

With the last of his strength, Victor managed to catch himself on his elbows above her, so as not to crush the poor girl. He heaved and a bead of sweat dripped from his chest. Janna lay there with her eyes closed, panting through her mouth to satisfy her lungs' extra need for oxygen.

After a few minutes Victor finally unsheathed himself and lay on his side next to her. He ran his hand up and down her torso. He could go again after a few more minutes of recovery…..


	16. Chapter 16

Janna wished the table were a bit more comfortable so she could just lie there happily for a while. Instead she reached for her clothes.

Victor felt sated and the most relaxed he'd ever felt in a while.

He kissed Janna's bare shoulder when she moved to get dressed.

"Leaving already?"

"We're in a dining room." Janna said as if that explained everything. "And tables, not very comfortable."

She already had her pants back on and was fixing her shirt. Then she moved to fix her hair.

"True..."

Victor stood and found his clothes.

He put them on in a lazy pace; not really finding a reason to be in such a rush.

Janna was quite satisfied, but she never really could settle down.

"Well...I'm going to go explore."

She felt like she should have a torch and go walking down the castle hallways, even if they did have their own lights. She turned towards the door to leave Victor.

Victor was surprised and glad that Janna didn't want to snuggle or anything; that was really his style.

"Don't burn anything, or leave holes in anything, etc."

He was almost dressed when she turned to leave.

"Can't make any promises!"

She waved a hand without turning around and headed out the door.

Janna always liked going house hunting. She loved walking down the hallways and finding new rooms and things. That was probably one of the reasons she also liked hotels. And this castle was one of the coolest places ever for her. This only helped her great mood.

Doom smiled and shook his head.

He had enough money to rebuild if she did do damage to his house.

* * *

"That could level this whole country and the one next to it, so please be very careful."

Victor eyed the grenade while he spoke.

Janna laughed.

"Then you shouldn't leave it in an unlocked room."

She lowered the grenade in the force field to a level so Doom could take it. Doom took it the first chance she got.

"And you shouldn't be snooping."

He repressed a relieved sigh.

"You're too involved with weapons. You're beginning to worry me."

He smiled regardless and tucked the grenade away.

"How did you find that room?"

"I told you I was going exploring." She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

Janna turned her head and nodded to a nearby wall to answer Doom's question. She turned a portion of it invisible.

"Your exploring almost killed us."

Doom crossed his arms and smirked.

He looked at the wall and sighed.

"Very clever..."

"So you think." Janna shrugged.

She smiled and let the wall become visible again. She looked at Doom. He looked nicer with his shirt slightly unbuttoned...

Victor could tell he and Janna wasn't on the same page.

He took a step closer.

"You're asking to be punished."

He smirked and took another step.

Janna laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"I think I already have...how many times was it?"

Doom reached for Janna's hand.

"I think you and I have different definitions for the word 'punishment'." Janna let him catch her hand.

Victor pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "I really wouldn't know your definition for punishment."

"Imposing something unpleasant or painful upon someone for doing something considered unacceptable."

If he wished to, Janna would allow him to continue, but she was still very much satisfied from earlier. She thought it might be fun to be evil and allow him to get himself worked up, if that's what he was doing.

Victor was surprised she was letting him do this after earlier.

He kept one hand on her hip and sent the other running up Janna's back.

He was a bit skeptical, and thought about responding to her comment, but all was thrown to the wind when he felt Janna against him.

Janna smiled and leaned up to pull softly on his ear with her teeth.

Victor let a little moan escape at her actions.

He returned the hand on her back to her waist, and he gently moved them to a near wall.

He caged Janna in with his arms.

"Don't tempt me."

Janna just smirked.

She moved her hands to his chest and played with the buttons on his shirt.

Victor kissed her jawbone, then her cheek, and then the edge of Janna's lips.

Janna smiled and kissed him back. She started to unbutton his shirt.

It wouldn't be too long before she left him there. Hopefully frustrated.

Doom trailed kisses from the edge of Janna's lips to her neck.

He was feeling very tempted.

Janna massaged Doom's now bare chest. She reached for his ear again.

Not too long now at all...

Doom stopped kissing so he could enjoy Janna's actions. When Victor stopped, so did Janna. She pulled away and watched him with an innocent smile; her hands merely resting on his chest.

Victor's eyes showed confusion as he watched Janna.

He gripped her waist and pulled her roughly against him; a protest to the not touching.

In her mind, Janna's smiled grew. It was working, and it was going to be so fun to leave him wanting.

Janna reached to kiss his lips and slowly began to move her hands up and down his chest again. Her arms and the clothing the only thing between them.

Janna continued to kiss Victor as she slowly moved to get away from the wall. It allowed Victor to get her shirt off easier, and gave Janna room to escape. As soon as the shirt was off, she was invisible, and about to take off down the hall.

Victor threw her shirt very far away when Janna turned invisible.

His eyes were hazy with lust, so at first it didn't dawn on him she was gone.

But it did slowly, and he growled due to many forms of frustration.

Doom growled and threw his fist into a wall.

He now had a large problem, and the solution just turned invisible.

* * *

Loki was deep within his thoughts, but Janna's stare nudged him back into reality.

"When did you..."

It just occurred to him that she had entered in his room without him really noticing.

"Is there something you need?"

Usually Janna would say something along the lines of, "Like ten minutes ago. What's the plan? When are we going? I'm bored!"

Instead she stayed in her spot. She tried to be discreet about her eyes actually meeting his...but that's quite impossible.

"Not really...just curious what the next plan was..."

Loki was a little unnerved about Janna's newly attained calmness.

He, of course, noticed she was meeting his eyes, and that only added to his interest.

"I'm sending Osborn to stir trouble, and I'm leaving Dr. Doom here with a bomb. I'm retrieving my tesseract."

He hoped that would sate her curiosity for now.

The biggest flaw to Loki's plan would be Osborn's injuries; he needed to make sure Norman could move, before setting the plan in motion.

"Hmm."

Janna frowned and looked at the floor.

"And after you retrieve the Tesseract?"

"I'm going to use it to destroy Thor, and establish myself as King of Midgard."

Loki turned away from Janna to stare at a spot on the opposite wall.

"I thought the deal was you became Ruler of the Earth and some creepy alien dude gets the Tesseract." She looked up at Loki again.

Janna wasn't sure of the name of the dude Loki had talked to, but she knew that that dude worked for Thanos. If you could call him a 'dude'...

Loki scoffed.

"I suppose the deal is off, considering that their unstoppable army failed me. When I have the tesseract within my grasp, it will be mine. "

Janna tried to hide her relief, but her relief was short lived when she thought of something. Thanos wouldn't give up so easily...and he would likely come to earth to get it if he had to.

It would probably be safest if Thor took it back to Asgard. They likely had the forces to deal with him. But what if he came to earth anyway?

"Thanos won't be too happy..."

Janna probably said too much...she didn't mean to.

Loki turned to Janna sharply.

'How? She can't know...him. There's no way unless...'

He stood abruptly, grabbing his scepter in the process.

"How do you know that name?"

His eyes were sharp and full of suspicion.

Janna didn't know why she just said that. She didn't want Thanos to get the Tesseract anyway...

She wasn't too worried about the scepter. She had her force fields, and could turn invisible to get away if she had to.

She shrugged, and finally said something that sounded more like herself.

"Would you believe me if I said there was an alternate dimension where your entire life...destiny, including the heroes', had been turned into comic books and movies?" She laughed a bit.

Loki gave Janna a strange look.

"No."

He knew she was crazy, but not clinically insane.

Then again, he seemed to be off his rocker too...

"Are you working for him?"

"Um, no. Have you seen him? Besides he's named after a freakin moon."

Loki was still a bit wary; the idea of her being from an alternate universe was just as plausible as her working for Thanos.

If Janna did work for 'him'...

For reasons unknown, Loki didn't want to think about that.

He'd just have to keep her close.

"So...ummm..."

He hadn't responded to her last comment, and didn't seem to have relaxed at all either.

"What about Osborn?"

Loki looked at Janna with still narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. I will check on his improvements later."

The demi-god planned to see Osborn as soon as he finished the finer details in his plan, but he assumed it was as done as it would be.

Still glancing at Janna, he made his way to the door.

Janna stood up to follow Loki. She was well enough to start 'stalking' him again. Maybe it was because of the fun she had this morning that made her relax and forget.

Despite what Loki told Janna earlier, he went to go check on Osborn.

His mind was rolling again, and he didn't notice her following him.

'What if the Goblin isn't ready? Everything will be ruined...'

He moved down the halls, almost not making a sound.

Janna didn't try to be quiet as she followed him, but she didn't say anything either.

She wondered if he was trying to ignore her, or if he really didn't notice her. She walked up beside him to continue.

Loki glanced over at Janna as he walked.

"You're following me."

He said it like a question.

From what he could remember, they were getting close to Osborn's room.

"No I'm not." She responded.

* * *

Loki was his god now, and he would do anything to please him.

'He will kill the Spider for us if we're good. He promised...' Osborn thought.

Loki watched Norman for a moment, before leaving the room to find Doom.

He assumed Janna would follow him.

Loki wasn't sure where Doom would be, but he'd check every room in the house if needs be.

He glanced at Janna; she might know...

"Where is he?"

He wasn't in a twenty questions mood.

"Dunno."

Janna shrugged.

"Last time I saw him...he had an issue, which he probably took care of in a bedroom..."

Janna continued walking. "You could check Doom's super-secret surveillance room. It's attached to his super-secret weapon's vault."

Loki looked at Janna.

Why would she know about Doom's problem?

Was it sad that he understood her innuendo?

"He has a secret surveillance room?"

The Asgardian didn't know what that was exactly, but it sounded important.

"Take me to it."

"K."

Janna turned around and skipped down the hall. She found the wall she had gotten into before, and copied her actions from earlier.

She still didn't know how she got the wall to open, but it did and she headed down the stairs.

Loki followed warily.

He hated the fact that he was wary.

He watched as Janna opened the wall, and followed her inside.

He made it down the stairs, but moved cautiously as if he was in a haunted house.

Janna opened the door, which still happened to be unlocked, and headed inside the surveillance room.

"Wallah!" She waved her arms around at the video screens.

She stood next to the chair and searched the castle screens for Doom.

Loki looked at the screens.

It was amazing that Doom had all of those screens set up.

"Impressive..."

Doom shuddered as he sat back down into the chair.

He had the uncanny feeling of being watched.

Looking up at the video camera he had placed in the room, he frowned.

Janna had been in there once before...

Janna finally spotted him and laughed when she saw he was looking at the camera.

"There." She pointed at the screen. "He's in the library."

Loki looked at the screen that showed a frowning Doom.

'Does he sense us?'

He turned to Janna. "And the armory?"

Janna gave Loki a look.

"Umm, yeah... No."

Janna would be a complete idiot to let Loki into a room with such weapons of destruction.

Loki frowned.

"Take me to it."

"No." Janna crossed her arms and turned away from Loki back to the screens.

"Great...he's leaving. Now where's he going?"

Loki was getting tired of being polite, bur felt like he was wasting time fighting over it.

"Crap...he's coming down here." Janna said as she turned between the screens to see him opening up the wall.

"You're probably not supposed to be down here..." Janna told Loki as she turned invisible and moved towards a wall so she wouldn't be in the way.

Doom finally made it to the control room to see Loki watching the screens.

"How did you find this room?

Victor had his suspicions, but wanted to hear it.

Loki faced him.

"A little bird brought me here. A bird that has an incessant way of getting into trouble."

"I'm no bird!" Janna turned visible, completely forgetting that she was trying to hide. "That's Barton's thing..."

Then Janna pointed towards Doom.

"And oh look! Found him." Janna smiled at Loki.

Loki smirked and rolled his eyes.

Was that really what offended her? Being called a 'little bird'?

Victor wasn't sure why seeing Janna with Loki angered him; well he did, but he was making the excuse that it was because Janna left him with the problem.

Janna glared at Loki then spoke. "Well? Weren't you looking for Victor?"

"Here he is."

"Yes I was."

Loki glanced at Janna before turning to Victor.

"We need to speak."

"Alright, I'm listening."

Doom gave Loki a smile and leaned against the rails to the stairway.

Janna looked at the two and wondered if they cared if she were around.

She went to sit in the chair in the middle of the room and spun around.

"So...should I leave you two alone? Or should I leave?" She didn't plan on actually leaving even if they wanted her to.

Loki turned to her.

He still thought that Janna was somehow connected to Thanos.

"Do what you prefer."

Doom sensed the wariness coming off of Loki, and wondered what Janna did this time.

"Not the smartest use of words." Janna almost laughed.

She slowly spun the chair around. If she did what she really wanted, she would have either wrapped an arm around Doom, or gone to steal one of his weapons from the other room again. But Loki wouldn't be too pleased about the first one...and Victor wouldn't exactly like the second.

Loki explained his plan to Doom, and told Victor what he needed to do.

He left out Osborn's part, however.

"So when do we start?" Janna listened to the plan. She didn't like it much...they would be split up again.

"And what's my part?"

Doom liked the plan; he could cause chaos, and never leave the comfort of his castle.

Loki turned to face Janna finally.

"You'll be with me to retrieve the tesseract."

Doom bristled slightly at that.

"Aw...Why can't I stick with Doom?"

Janna wasn't sure she exactly wanted to be stuck with Loki...She still wasn't so sure about him from earlier, and Doom was great fun.

Plus she could keep Doom from hurting people at least...but then what about Loki at SHEILD...or Osborn...gah, she didn't know what would be best.

Loki frowned and Doom smiled.

"Fine. Stay with him."

Loki walked past Victor, and stormed out of the secret room.

He was most definitely not pleased.

Doom turned and watched Loki walk up the stairs.

"But you don't know what room the Tesseract is even in!" Janna called up after him as she moved beside Doom.

Loki stopped at the top step.

He turned slowly with a frown on his face.

"And you do?"

Doom was pleased Janna was going to stay with him.

This day was getting better and better.

"Mhm." Janna nodded up towards Loki. "I saw it when I retrieved the scepter."

She tilted her head to the side and took another small step towards Victor.

Victor held out his hand for Janna to take it.

Loki looked at Doom's outstretched hand, and suppressed an anger that was building in his stomach.

"Then you're coming with me."

He turned to leave again.

Janna saw Doom's hand and crossed her arms. She did move so that she was touching his arm though.

"Indecisive isn't he." Janna looked up at Doom then back up the stairs. "And so demanding..."

Doom chuckled.

"Can you blame him?"

He turned slightly and moved to wrap his arms around Janna.

"Now?!" Janna yelled after Loki.

"Now." Loki growled.

He moved out of the open wall, and turned so Janna could follow him.

Janna hugged Doom's arms, then pushed on them so he would release her and she could leave.

"Gotta go..."

Doom smiled when he felt Janna squeeze his arm, but then frowned.

Loki waited impatiently.

Janna had five seconds, and if she wasn't here, he'd blow up the ship, and get the tesseract from the wreckage.

"Hey, if you don't mess up your job, or mortally wound one of the heroes...I'll be back."

Janna turned to him and smiled suggestively before running up the stairs after Loki.

Doom liked the idea of that.

He smirked and traced his thumb over his bottom lip.

He could manage that for now.

When Janna reached Loki she said, "So how are we getting there...?"

Loki saw Janna and held the scepter firmly in his grasp.

"This rock has a plane, does it not?"

"Yeah." Janna remembered her trivia about Latveria. "But there's only one airport...and I'm not sure where it would be..."

Janna wondered why Loki seemed so uneasy.

"Is there one on the castle grounds?"

Loki wanted to get out of Latveria; away from Doom.

"Yes. I don't know where it is, but yes. It's on castle grounds..." Janna said rather sarcastically.

"No. I don't know where it is." Janna looked at Loki like he was stupid. "Victor owns the place."

Loki gave up.

He faced Janna and leaned close to her.

"I am in no mood to be mocked. Be helpful or be silent."

Loki was not going back to Doom, and decided he'd rather force a maid to show him where the planes were.

Janna was a bit surprised by Loki's response. She shouldn't have been though; she was being rather difficult and disrespectful.

She looked up at Loki for a moment before quickly looking down like a scolded puppy.

Loki felt something similar to guilt, but he ignored it successfully as he turned to search for a maid or butler.

Janna pouted and followed Loki. As in actually follow him, not walk beside or in front of him like she was prone to doing.

Loki found a butler, and pulled him close.

"Lead us to your aircraft."

'It's not his aircraft..." Janna thought. The butler doesn't own an aircraft.

She was still feeling bad about being 'yelled' at, and didn't say anything aloud. She only continued to follow Loki.

The butler nodded, and showed them the way.

It was larger than the stealth plane he's stolen from Fury, and he was glad he'd brought Janna along; she could make them invisible.

Loki walked to the entrance gate, and went aboard.

Janna was STILL being quiet as she climbed onto the plane. She sat down in the furthest seat away from Loki.

She was starting to wish she hadn't said anything...then she would still be with Doom.

Janna's behavior had been rather strange lately. Usually she would have sat right next to, if not on top of, Loki. She had done so every time on a plane before now.

Instead, she was sitting as far away from him as possible. And she avoided looking at him. She watched the floor.

When the plane hit 10,000 feet, Loki seemed to calm down a bit.

He turned his head to Janna and stared at her.

She wasn't sitting between his feet, or his lap for that matter, and he oddly missed the feeling.

"What are you doing?"

Janna turned her head to look at Loki for a moment. She wasn't exactly doing anything. She was merely sitting there.

"What do you mean?"

"You're ignoring me. Why?"

Loki decided he liked being blunt for the time being; it got things done.

And being away from Doom put him in a good mood again.

"I'm...I'm not ignoring you." She said quietly.

Janna started to play with her fingers and looked away from Loki again. "You asked me to be quiet."

Loki was surprised that she had actually done something he told her to for once.

He smiled at that; almost as if it was a joke only he got.

"You refuse to look at me. Am I so hideous that you must shield your eyes from the very sight of me?" His tone was more playful than spiteful.

"No..." She looked up at him again, but continued to mess with her hands. She wasn't in a mood where she could catch his tone.

He had scolded her, and before that he had refused to admit feelings for anyone. And continued his stupid charade of taking out Thor.

Loki gave Janna a skeptical look.

"Then move closer. I can barely hear you from that distance."

He motioned for her to move next to him.

"No...I'm fine." Janna spoke a little louder. "I can speak up."

Loki wasn't happy by that answer, but he didn't push Janna. "Fine."

He shifted his body forward, and stared out an adjacent window.

He considered trying again before they got to the SHIELD headquarters.

Janna was glad Loki left her alone. She started staring at the floor again.

Loki sighed.

He wasn't sure how much longer of the Janna ignoring him he could take.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: Loki finally gets some love. X3**

* * *

"We're getting close." the pilot said.

Loki turned to Janna.

He knew she didn't want to hurt people, and he considered leaving her here on the plane.

Hearing they were nearing SHIELD, Janna made them and the jet they were in invisible.

"We're above the ship." The pilot announced.

Loki stood, and made his way to where he thought the door was.

He couldn't see it, but felt the scepter in his hand.

He wasn't sure where Janna was either, but he assumed since she was all reclusive, she'd stay on the plane.

Janna heard Loki move, and since she was keeping them invisible, she had a pretty good idea where he was. She reached out to hopefully catch his hand.

Her plan consisted of them remaining invisible, and in order to do that she had to stay near him and know where he is.

She waited for the door to open. They would know when it was open easily by the wind.

The door to the plane opened, and Loki made a move to jump onto the top of the ship.

Janna frowned when she missed his hand and was a bit surprised. Her confusion caused Loki to become visible again, since she didn't know exactly where he was, and the plane itself almost became visible to, but she managed to catch it.

He had turned visible when he leapt from the plane. She ran after him. He was not going in alone and able to be seen...it would only end in carnage.

She leapt after him and caught his cape as she fell onto the ship with a loud bang. As soon as she touched the fabric he was invisible again, but when she hit the plane their visibility flickered for a moment.

Loki felt something pull him back as he landed on the plane, the awkward weight made him fall to the ground.

He felt something underneath him, and for a moment, saw Janna's face flicker inches away from his.

He wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact that she actually did that, or the fact that he was laying on her.

Janna was sooooo glad she was invisible. She used one of her force field pulses to push Loki off her as quickly as she could, but she never let go of the cape.

Loki was pushed off of Janna, and stood up.

He felt something on his cape, and assumed it was Janna.

He ignored the feeling in his chest, and aimed the scepter at the roof of the ship.

He figured the only way to get in, was to blast a hole in the roof; Plan A.

Janna stood up as Loki did and kept one hand on his cape so she knew where he was. He wasn't moving anywhere...

"Don't! Stealth is much more likely to succeed."

"And how do you suggest we get in then?"

Loki stared at the metal; ready to bust in when Janna gave up.

Janna thought for a moment. "The same way Barton did!"

She looked around. She could vaguely see the ship with the reflection panels. In the near distance she could see fog rising from what was probably a vent.

Loki sighed and maneuvered towards the vent.

He wasn't happy, but he would more than likely be in 'trouble' if he didn't follow Janna's order.

He saw the vent, and used the scepter to remove the grate over it.

Janna relaxed a bit when he did as she asked. She wonder how long that would last...

She looked down into the vent and her fist tightened its grip on Loki's cape. Maybe they should choose a different vent. It was the room where Loki/ Banner's cell had been. She voiced her discomfort.

"Let's go find another vent..." It wasn't a command, just a weak suggestion that she figured he would ignore.

Loki ignored her and went inside the vent.

It was times like these, he was glad he was taller and leaner than Thor, as he maneuvered through the vents.

He briefly imagined his brother trying to get to the cell room through the vents, and he chuckled to himself quietly.

When he finally got there, still feelings Janna holding on to his cape, he looked through another grate to see his old prison all the same; other than the lack of a cell and the strong smell of ammonia where the room had been cleaned thoroughly.

Janna was not in a good mood anymore...She reached her hand around to the grate and blasted it down into the empty room.

"Well move on! We're in!" She whispered.

Loki frowned; he did not like Janna telling him what to do.

He moved his feet to the opening, and gracefully jumped down.

Landing on his feet like a cat, the god held his scepter with one hand, and smoothed imaginary wrinkles on his jacket with another.

He looked at the empty spot where the cell had been, and smiled at the memory of he and Fury's talk.

Still looking at the space, and not seeing if Janna was on the ground yet, he spoke.

"So where is my tesseract?"

Janna landed on the floor beside him. They were both visible now. She didn't expect anyone to be looking at any cameras in this room.

"It's not technically 'your' Tesseract. It belongs to Odin and Asgard..."

She looked around the room with a frown.

"But it's this way." Janna turned to face Loki and held out her hand.

She wasn't exactly keen on the idea...but in order for them both to be invisible she needed to be touching him when they left the room.

"Odin placed the tesseract in Midgard, and I am to rule Midgard, so therefore it's mine."

Loki glanced at Janna with smoldering green eyes and leaned close to her.

"Forget not to whom you serve."

He grabbed her hand quickly, before she could pull it away, and held onto it with his supernatural strength.

"Now lead the way."

Janna glared back at him and turned invisible before he could see her cheeks dust slightly red.

'I hate him.' She told herself.

Loki became invisible when she did and she led the way out of the room. The door seemingly opening on its own.

Loki smirked when she became invisible, but she probably didn't see it due to him being invisible too.

He followed her, and hoped he was as successful as he was the last time he was on this ship.

Janna finally reached the door she had found the scepter in the first time. She was right, there were twice as many guards there now.

They had probably changed the pass code too...

Loki frowned.

This was exactly what he should have expected.

He hadn't used his frost powers in a while, and didn't get to make his monster like he had planned to, so he decided to see how rusty those powers were.

He moved so that he had close range to almost all of the guards.

As he passed them, he waved his hands and the air became colder.

If it worked all the guards would be frozen.

Janna was a bit relieved when she saw Loki using non-lethal force... The guards froze and turned a bit blue...but after a little time they should hopefully be okay. Maybe a little frostbite on their noses...

Janna attempted the pass code she had used before. It failed.

"Okay. Now you can blow up the door."

"With pleasure."

Loki aimed the scepter at the door, and blew it off from the hinges.

He walked inside with grace and panache.

Janna walked into the room after Loki and looked around. She saw the suitcase and reached for it herself.

"Is that is?"

Loki motioned at the suitcase.

He seemed curious to how quick she was to steal it, and his suspicions of her working for Thanos returned.

"Yeah." Janna unlatched the suitcase and opened it for a second. "Well? Let's get out of here before they send someone."

They were both visible again, she became visible and let go of Loki to open the suitcase.

"Come on." She held her hand out to him again, the suitcase in the other.

She wanted out of here before someone showed up and got themselves hurt.

Loki took Janna's hand, and let his wariness go for now.

He wanted to get back to Latveria and see what the tesseract could do.

Janna quickly turned a corner with Loki in one hand and the Tesseract in the other. She almost ran into Natasha who was bracing herself against the wall.

Janna skidded to a stop before hitting her, but Natasha could sense someone was there, even in her condition.

Natasha looked around cautiously and held up her gun, trying to figure out where they were...

Janna needed to find another route...or find a way around her...She didn't even need to be out of bed after what the Goblin did to her!

Loki recognized Natasha, and saw that she sensed him.

He wondered if he was going to need to freeze her as well, but being the cautious person he is, he waited to see what Janna would do.

He'd probably freeze or kill Romanoff either way.

"Surrender and lay down the Tesseract." Natasha said weakly and continued to look for them. As she looked around she came up with an idea.

Janna tried to duck away from her gun and maneuver her and Loki around Romanoff.

Suddenly Natasha aimed her gun at the ceiling. She pulled the trigger and water started to rain down, and it caused pools to form where the invisible people's feet were...

Loki was impressed that Natasha had come up with the trick to find them; she was smarter than he gave her credit for, even after she tricked him about Banner.

He was not in the mood, however, to deal with this.

He used magic to freeze the sprinklers, and was going to freeze Natasha when the agents showed up.

"Agent Romanoff! The tesseract is gone!"

"They're here." Natasha watched the floor. They still dripped a few drops of water, so Natasha fired a bullet where she assumed Loki's chest was.

She assumed the other agents would catch her gaze.

"Release the weapon and show yourselves." She tried again.

The other agents got the hint, but didn't see the droplets of water that fell from the clothes of Loki and Janna.

They began to fire aimlessly.

Loki assumed Janna would make a force field to deal with the gunfire from the agents, but he needed to deal with Romanoff; she was too smart for her own good.

He created an illusion of himself behind her, and made it speak.

"You're very brilliant, but not as quick in speed as you are in mind. I'm afraid you are too late; the tesseract is mine."

The clone smiled at Natasha, while the real Loki began to move towards her.

Janna did as Loki thought she would and created a force field that sealed off the other agents from them and stopped the bullets.

She noticed Loki's illusion and thought he was merely going to distract Natasha to let them escape. She was probably being naive, considering Loki's pull on her hand was going towards her...

Natasha couldn't just turn her head to see the illusion, she had to turn her entire body to face it.

'This isn't right...where's the girl? Illusion?'

She turned around again to try and see what could not be seen.

"Loki, there is no way you are escaping SHIELD again. Put down the Tesseract and surrender, and Director Fury might just give you a window in your cell. Girl? The same goes for you." Natasha had never exactly caught the girl's name...and she felt no need to remember one of a traitor.

Loki smiled, figuring that Natasha couldn't see it, but it was hard not to laugh at her.

She was weak, no matter how clever she was, and he would break her like the others.

He hadn't forgotten the promise he made to her the last time they were on the ship together.

He froze the agents that were firing at them, and gripped the invisible scepter in his hand.

Deciding to take a chance, whilst Natasha couldn't see them, he swung the scepter towards her shoulder, hopefully stabbing it.

The agent held the gun in front of him, and was going to fire, when ice glued him to the ground, and covered his arms.

'What's going on?' he thought.

Natasha almost knew the attack was coming, but she couldn't see it, and she moved too slowly to avoid it. She pulled the trigger on her gun as the scepter stabbed her.

She fell down to her knee with her face twisted in pain and tried to move backwards, with one arm still holding up her gun.

She was weak, and Natasha hated herself for it.

Janna had turned to look at the agents who had been shooting at them when the fire had stopped.

Then she saw Natasha and knew it had been Loki. "No! Stop!"

Loki's unnatural skin density did not allow the bullet to penetrate his skin, and it merely bounced off of him like a rubber ball.

He winced at the stinging feelings, and the scepter sliced into Natasha.

Loki watched as she fell to her knees, and smiled despite himself.

As she moved backwards, he moved forwards, keeping the scepter in place.

"Now, don't you feel more comfortable, in your natural place?"

He twisted the scepter slightly when Janna yelled at him.

"Why? She was going to kill both of us. Or did you forget you're considered a traitor among your old comrades?" he spat.

Janna let them be seen again, she was worried about Natasha and didn't want to waste any energy or focus on it while she tried to stop Loki.

She pulled hard on his hand to pull him away and the scepter from Natasha's shoulder. "You have the Tesseract! There's no need to kill her!"

Natasha tried to jerk her shoulder away to free herself.

Loki wasn't expecting Janna to really touch him, and she successfully pulled him back, which removed the scepter from Natasha.

Loki instantly recovered from his shock, and growled in anger.

He turned swiftly, and his hand moved to grab Janna by her chin.

"How dare you? Has your tender heart made you stupid? Has your weakness made you an audacious fool? How many times do you mean to defy me; a god?" he hissed.

"As many times as it takes!" Janna growled back and moved her arm to swat his hand away.

It was obvious he was upset, and probably needed a hug.

Loki didn't know why he suddenly felt betrayed, and he attempted to ignore the pain in his chest as he looked down upon Janna.

"You will be punished."

He looked behind her and noticed the frozen agents.

Janna was actually a bit frightened and very angry.

Natasha managed to stand back on her feet while leaning against the wall. The blood loss, added to the fact she was already weak, was already making her lightheaded and feel like she was about to pass out.

She was the only agent in the area still able to move, and keeping the Tesseract away from Loki was the greatest priority. She aimed the gun as best she could at Loki back and fired again, even though it had been useless before. Usually she used her words and intellect to stop someone, but there was no stopping this madman that way.

"We have what you came for. Let's just go!" Janna tried.

Loki felt the bullet bounce off his armor, and it only added to his anger.

He motioned at Natasha.

"I won't kill her; not yet. I have promised her a certain death, and killing her now would break my word."

"But them..."

He motioned at the frozen agents, and then the Loki standing near Janna and Natasha disappeared.

He appeared behind the one that stood in front of the rest; he wanted to make an example of the 'leader' to the other agents.

The real Loki stabbed the agent with the scepter.

The agent couldn't cry out as Loki stabbed him; the ice covered his face and throat.

He was able to look down, and saw the blue ice turn pink.

Natasha could only watch as her vision grew hazy. She slowly slid to the floor. She couldn't pass out. Not now. She tried to raise her gun one last time, but she couldn't pull the trigger before her eyes closed and she collapsed; the blood loss being too much for her.

"Don't!" Janna cried in vain and watched with anger at Loki's actions. There was no changing that fool!

Janna gave him an angry and disappointed look before turning invisible with the suitcase with the Tesseract in hand. She wasn't going to let him have it now.

Loki removed his scepter and frowned.

He hoped she got on the plane at least.

The god started walking, remotely remembering where the nearest exit to the plane was, and began heading in that direction.

Janna ran over to the unconscious Natasha and grabbed her headset.

"Two agents down! Get someone over here now!"

She dropped the headset and stood straight up again. Loki was right, she was still a traitor. She couldn't stay there.

She left the suitcase with Natasha and chased after Loki. She stayed quiet. She wasn't going to let him know she was there. Janna figured Loki would kill her if he found out she was nearby WITHOUT the Tesseract.

Loki finally made it back to the plane and saw it empty.

He didn't see the tesseract, so he assumed Janna was lagging behind; probably to attempt and help the wounded.

He sat down and waited.

Janna slipped inside the plane after Loki and sat in the floor away from him. She didn't want to sit in a seat because of the possibility of him seeing the indent of where she sat.

"We need to leave."

The pilot was anxious.

Loki silently agreed.

"Are you in here?"

He wasn't sure if Janna would answer him, but he was sure she wouldn't want the pilot to get caught and/or injured.

Janna stopped even her slow breaths when Loki spoke. Did he really know she was there?

She remained still and silent in her spot.

Loki looked around the inside of the plane slowly.

He made the air in the plane cooler, hoping to be able to see her breath, but saw nothing.

He kept the air that way a bit longer; if she was in the plane, she could only hold her breath so long.

Janna shivered when the temperature suddenly dropped and took a quick breath in. She didn't realize immediately that it was Loki that dropped the temperature, or that he was using it to try and spot her.

After a few moments she began to breathe slowly and silently again. Then she noticed she could actually see her breath.

Loki smirked and the door closed.

The plane slowly pulled away from the ship when he realized that Janna didn't have the tesseract.

"Where is it?"

Janna cursed herself for not figuring out what Loki was up to before she was caught.

She turned visible and looked at him, her anger still aflame in her eyes.

"I don't have it."

Loki closed his eyes, and then stood from his seat.

He took slow steps until he was standing in front of Janna, and he knelt in front of her.

"What?"

"I don't. Have it." Janna spoke slowly and deliberately so he could understand exactly what she said.

Loki stared at her eyes, and tried to keep his breathing calm.

He drew his hand back, and smacked Janna across the cheek.

He was so angry, and wanted to hurt someone.

Loki moved his hand into her hair, and he planned to pull her hair and force Janna to look at him.

Janna cried out and reached for his hand that now had her by the hair. A single tear found its way to her cheek and her face stung.

She repeated herself again. "I don't have it. And even I did I wouldn't give it to you."

Hearing Janna's words only filled Loki with more rage.

He gripped her hair tightly, and pulled her close to him.

"As long as you defy me, more blood will be on your hands."

Loki's eyes were filled with anger, but his voice was eerily calm.

He noticed the tear fall down Janna's cheek, and he frowned.

He released her hair, and moved away from her.

His thoughts told him to kill her, but Loki knew he still needed Janna.

He would break her eventually, and her punishment would continue when they returned to Doom's castle.

Janna felt her cheek then lowered her hand again. It would likely bruise.

"So, what? If I had handed the Tesseract over to you, you wouldn't hurt anyone else? Yeah right! More people would die." She snapped at him.

She turned away from him to go sit down, and with one arm she 'casually' threw one of her compression bombs at him.

She wasn't so worried about him killing her anymore...she was angry and she completely forgot her fears.

Loki ground his teeth together, but said nothing.

He looked at the clouds through the window; his thoughts rushing at him.

The look Janna had given him on the ship was the same look Odin had given him when he was hanging from the bifrost.

Loki crossed his arms when something stung him.

He looked down to see that Janna's compression bomb had hit his hand, and left a small mark.

Janna sat down in the seat and looked out the window as well so she didn't have to look at him.

She hoped that the Natasha and the other agent Loki had stabbed were alright, but the wound he gave the one agent was the same as the one he gave Coulson...and it wasn't likely he or she..? survived it.

Janna wiped her eyes before crossing her arms. Her anger started to leave her and she was left with frustration.

Loki wondered about Asgard, as he did when he was completely alone.

Why was he always so unsuccessful?

Why did Odin care more for his precious Thor if they were both truly his sons?

Why did Janna care so much for the SHIELD agents when she was with him?

The god felt his hands squeeze his arms as he pushed those thoughts away again.

His emotional ties were becoming stronger and more eminent within him, and Loki wasn't sure he liked it.

Loki closed his eyes.

He supposed today wasn't a total loss.

His mind briefly considered how Victor and Osborn were doing, but since they were two capable villains, he brushed the thought of them away.

Sighing, Loki re-opened his eyes.

He felt tired but not sleepy.

He wanted to say something, but he knew Janna would probably ignore him, and he was still angry at her for her actions on the ship.

He leaned against the seat, and tried to not think about anything in particular.

Loki wasn't sure if he liked the silence or not.

It was bothering him slightly.

He glanced up at the scepter, and watched the way it flowed with energy.

"We're almost back to Castle Doom." The pilot announced.

Loki hummed.

He wondered what Janna was thinking; she was very quiet and that disturbed him.

When Janna saw the castle out the window she stood up onto her feet.

Getting away from this hopeless man she still somehow cared about was her top priority.

Loki watched Janna, and stayed in his seat until the plane landed.

She seemed eager to get away from him.

That didn't please him at all.

When the plane landed, the pilot opened the door.

Loki watched Janna practically jog off the plane.

He stood and walked from the plane.

As curious as he was to know how Osborn and Doom did, he wouldn't go looking for them yet.

When Loki entered the castle, he went for his room.

He ran into a sobbing maid however, and confronted her on his 'gentle' manner.

"They took him..." she cried.

"Who took him?" he asked rather coldly.

He knew part of the Avengers would be here, but he wasn't going to tell the maid that.

"A group of men...led by a man with a bow. They took him away."

Loki frowned.

He didn't expect Doom to be captured.

Loki found his way to the throne room, and examined the chaos.

The maid must have been right; Victor had been captured.

Loki sighed and decided he would need to go back; for both Doom and the tesseract.

Somehow, he knew Fury would take Victor to the ship; that was where he felt most safe, and would also house his greatest fear.

"He learned nothing from our first encounter." he mused to himself.

First, he would wait for Osborn to return.

Loki went to Osborn's hospital room, and saw he hadn't returned yet.

That really frustrated him.

He hated that he was frustrated, and the fact that Osborn's absence really had nothing to do with all of his pent up anger.

He thought about Janna and the visit to Fury's ship; he thought of that look she gave him when he stabbed that worthless agent.

He thought of Odin.

Loki closed his eyes and growled.

He punched the nearby wall, leaving cracks in it, and frightened a maid that walked by.

"Is something-"

"Everything is fine."

When the maid didn't move from her spot, Loki unleashed a bit of anger out on her.

"Leave!"

She ran away.

He sighed and moved his hand from the wall.

He didn't care about the maid or her feelings, but Janna kept plaguing his thoughts.

Why did she do this to him?

He shouldn't care is she was mad at him over someone the probable death of someone they didn't even know.

Loki felt his jaw clench in anger.

This was all Janna's fault.

She was the reason he was growing weak.

He turned from Osborn's room to look for Janna.

* * *

Janna's pace quickened as she walked. She felt that if she moved faster she could get away from the thoughts in her head.

Finally she turned the corner and found the room where she had left all her newly bought clothes. She opened the door to the bathroom where she had left her bag and was breathing heavily when she turned towards the mirror to pick the bag up.

She saw the bruise that had finally formed on her cheek and raised her hand to her face.

All those thoughts she had been trying to run from hit her all at once, and she moved back away from the mirror and fell against the wall.

Janna grabbed her head and screamed one of those muffled frustrated screams with your teeth clenched shut and your eyes closed. She sank to the floor as the tears flooded her eyes and she pulled her legs up close to her as she sobbed.

She didn't have anything. She couldn't just go home and pretend nothing happened. She was a war criminal and traitor of the United States' Government. Add that to the fact that she had made enemies with some of the strongest people on earth, including her best friend. If she went home to the friends and family she did have left, it wouldn't be long before they found out what she had done and hated her too.

All this for one man. A man who wouldn't even listen to her and who had left the mark on her face. All she had wanted to do was help him, and have a little fun with the chaos that ensued. She hadn't thought about the consequences of her actions.

Janna sat there crying for a while until the tears finally stopped coming.

She looked over at the bags sitting next to her and stood up. Why had she wanted to keep them? They would only remind her of all that had happened.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she looked up at the mirror again. Her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were oddly blue as they always were after she cried. Maybe her eyes hadn't really changed, but the contrast of her red skin made it seem so.

Loki walked to the room he thought Janna was staying in, and looked at the door.

He heard sniffling on the other side and frowned.

Was she crying? Why? Was it his fault?

He felt even more frustrated, and opened the door.

Janna turned to leave the bathroom, but left the bags on the floor. She stepped out into the bedroom and saw Loki standing at the door. She quickly looked down and away from him as she walked towards the door. A few tears still found their way to her cheeks even though she was finished crying.

She was still looking at the floor when she reached the door. She was quiet and was waiting for him to get the hint and get out of her way.

Loki saw the tears flow down Janna's cheeks, and all of that pent up frustration exploded.

He was furious at her, Odin, Thor, himself, Doom, Osborn, the Avengers, etc.

He wanted to make Janna suffer like he did, and to break her at the same time.

He didn't move from the door like Janna wanted, instead he moved his hands to place them on her shoulders.

Janna tried to swipe his hands off her.

"Get out of my way." She cried.

Her voice was hoarse and she hated it. Just another sign to make it obvious she had been crying. As if her face wasn't enough.

Loki had shut the door when he walked in, and he wasn't going to let Janna leave.

"No."

His tone made it clear he wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

He took a step towards her.

"I said move!" Janna tried again and more tears made their way to her eyes.

A pulse of energy flowed from Janna's body at Loki as she continued to refuse to look at him.

Loki was pushed back to the door by Janna's pulse of energy.

That shocked him; he'd never seen her like this before.

He tried to take in a calming breath, but it sounded shaky and forced.

Janna ignored her tears and tried to pretend they weren't even there.

She used an arm to try and push Loki out of the way of the door and reached for the doorknob with her other hand.

Loki caught the arm that was trying to push him out of the way.

He pushed forward, and tried to push Janna forward with him.

"Leave me be! I want to go!"

Janna fought to be free of Loki's grip so she could get to the door. What was his problem?!

"Go where? Back to Victor?"

Loki held his grip on her arm, but was struggling to keep her.

He was surprised at her strength.

Janna finally looked up at him and caught his eyes for a moment before quickly looking away again.

"No. I'm quitting this circus and going home!"

She pulled hard on her arm to slip from his grip. She wasn't lying but she wasn't being truthful either. She wasn't going to find Victor, but she wasn't exactly going home either. That would be one of the first places the government would look for her when they came looking.

Loki caught Janna's eye; he knew what she was thinking.

Or at least he thought he did.

He pulled on her arm the same moment that she did.

Janna looked up at him again when her arm didn't come free. She hated crying in front of others, or even looking like she had been crying, and now she was about to have done both in front of him.

"Just let me go."

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the tears from falling again.

"Just let me go..." She repeated herself softly and had pretty much given up on freeing herself. Her pulls were pathetic.

Loki felt like he had completed step one; he had broken Janna, or at least felt like he had.

He tugged on her arm to pull her close to him.

"No." he said again.

"Why? What do you want from me?!" Janna cried.

She leaned away from him with all her weight. She wouldn't look at him and even closed her eyes to also try and stop her crying.

He watched Janna cry, and the image of her disappointed look from the ship filled his mind's eye.

He kept his hold on her arm, and moved his other hand to force her to look at him.

Loki tried to give her a reason for keeping her in the room with him, but the only things prominent in his mind was his frustration, his anger, and a strong urge to kiss her.

"Stop it and just let me go!" Janna tried to put force behind her words.

No matter how tightly she closed her eyes, the tears still found a way out, and she refused to open them to look at him.

Loki wanted to scoff at her attempted to command him, but instead he watched her cry.

He wasn't sure if it was the sadistic Frost Giant part of him, but he loved the control he had over her.

Slowly, he leaned closer to Janna.

Janna hated this man. He had not given her even the smallest of reasons of why he wouldn't let her go. Why, all of a sudden, was he keeping her with him and saying almost nothing?

She pulled on her arm again. She was obviously distressed. Maybe that was the reason he wouldn't let her go. He enjoyed tormenting others.

"Do you care so much for them, and yet so little for me?"

Loki gently grazed the shell of Janna's ear with his lips.

He wasn't sure why he had a sudden and strong desire to take her, but since she was acting repulsed by him, he would at least have fun with it.

It didn't make him happy to have her act as if touching him would make her skin rot, it actually stung his pride, but Loki decided he would make Janna want him.

His words pissed her off again, but her crying didn't stop, instead it became worse.

"You're a fool!" Janna screamed and pulled away from his touch.

"I did care for you!" Janna used the past tense because she couldn't quite admit it to herself that she still cared for him, even after everything he's done.

Loki frowned at being insulted, but he pulled her close again, and licked a tear from her cheek.

"Did you?"

"Get off me!" Janna cried and another wave of energy pulsed towards Loki to push him away. She was so hurt.

Loki was pushed back a bit, but not by much.

He looked at her once more, and then released her arm.

He frowned, and moved for the door. No one could want him, the 'monster'.

Janna was relieved when he finally released her.

"You wanted to know why I left that one time in the throne room?" She yelled angrily.

"Because I was afraid! You won't change. No matter what I say or what I do you insist on hurting others and refuse to admit Odin and Thor's love for you. And your love for them!"

Loki stopped right before he touched the door knob.

"Love for me?"

He turned slowly to face Janna.

"You're right. I did love them. I loved my father like any other son, and all I ever wanted was to make him proud. I wanted to show him that I could be just as useful as Thor, and that I could make an even better king. But guess which 'son' my father chose. My loving brother Thor. The idiotic, arrogant, fool who almost started a war. That is who my father favored most."

As Loki forcefully pointed all of this out, he was taking unconscious steps toward Janna.

Janna watched him speechless and the tears ran down her face. She suddenly moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

Loki was about to continue ranting when Janna hugged him.

He was speechless, and very much surprised.

Not knowing what to do, he slowly put his arms around her.

Loki had once thought women in Asgard were strange and difficult to read, but Janna was the strangest woman he had ever met.

He wasn't sure if she was still angry with him, so he just stood there holding her.

Janna tightened her grip around him and cried.

It was so small, but it was such a huge thing to her. She wasn't only crying for herself but crying for him too. He had been so lost and hurt. He only ever wanted someone to want and believe in him.

Loki felt her grip around him tighten, and he kept his hands on Janna's back.

He was thoroughly confused, and wasn't used to paying attention to a woman's emotions.

His earlier emotions were gone...all except one.

Taking Janna's tears as proof that he'd screwed up, Loki didn't want to make her any 'angrier' than she already was.

He placed his chin on the top of her head, and ignored the fact that his clothing was getting wet from her tears.

"Why?...Why did it take you so long?..." Janna said softly and otherwise didn't move.

Loki frowned.

"What?"

He moved his head so he could look down at Janna.

"Nothing." Janna closed her eyes and held him close.

She didn't want him to get angry and push everything away again.

Thinking he could possibly force Janna to tell him what she said, he decided now was not the time.

Loki was still frustrated, but felt a little more mellow now; well mellow enough for being a crazed psychopathic god.

Saving Doom and reattempting to get his tesseract was in the back of his mind, but Loki didn't want to move.

Instead of listening to the voice that screamed at him to go see if Osborn had gotten back already, he pulled Janna a smidgen closer, if it was possible.

Janna's tears slowly stopped and she was left just standing there against him.

Loki didn't know how much time had passed.

He then thought of Doom and frowned.

How could he have gotten himself capture in his-

Loki remembered being flung around the Hulk, and sighed.

'That's how." he thought.

He tried to not think of Victor whilst he was holding Janna; the memory of Doom taunting him when Janna left him on the throne randomly popped into his head.

He frowned to himself.

He rather liked holding Janna, but he wondered if Victor had held her like this too.

Janna removed one of her hands from around him to wipe her eyes and brush the tears away.

She didn't want to move away. She wanted to stand there with him forever, because if she did, he couldn't hurt anyone.

Loki felt her hug loosen, and she moved one of her arms from around him.

He broke from his thoughts of Victor, and looked down at Janna again.

He waited for her to say something.

She didn't move away from him and still rested her head against Loki.

Janna felt a bit braver and asked him the question she had not too long ago.

"Why? Why did it take you so long?"

Loki didn't realize that he had made some sort of breakthrough, so he was confused by the question.

He replayed the events in his mind, and came to a conclusion it was about what he said of his father and brother.

Still, he wasn't sure what part of that made her happy with him again.

Loki mulled over what to say in his head.

"Do you know so much about my past?"

Janna laid her hand against him near her head.

"A lot. But not nearly everything."

"A lot?"

Loki wondered how much was 'a lot'.

He moved one of his hands from her back to place it on her head.

"So you know everything."

It wasn't really a question.

Janna shook her head. "Not everything."

"I wish I knew more."

"You wish to know more of a childhood full of rents and slights. You are an odd girl."

Loki kept his hand on Janna's head and began to stroke her hair like a human would pet a cat.

"No..." Janna whispered and held onto Loki tightly again. "I want to know more about you."

That really confused Loki.

She wanted to know about him personally?

"If something troubles you, then tell me."

That was Loki's attempt to not command her to tell him why she was crying earlier.

Janna closed her eyes.

"I'm fine."

She was a bit of a hypocrite...she wanted Loki to admit his feelings and talk about them, but she wouldn't even do it herself.

Loki wasn't pleased by that answer.

"Tell me."

He released her, and sat down on the bed waiting.

Janna frowned and looked at him.

She couldn't. Not now. She didn't exactly like thinking about it anyway.

Janna sat down near the wall and stared at her feet.

Loki crossed his arms and waited for a moment.

When Janna stared at her feet and didn't answer, he got a bit impatient.

"Tell me..."

Janna slowly looked up at him.

"I gave up everything for you." She spoke quietly. "And for what? You to ignore me?"

"And leave me with this?" She raised a hand and passed it over her bruised cheek.

Loki stared at the bruise with a frown, and then moved from his spot on the bed.

He took small, but quick steps, and then knelt in front of Janna.

He gently grazed his fingertips over the bruise.

"You did as you've said, but I did not realize we had a bargain."

He gave her a small smile.

"I didn't ignore you on the throne that day." he whispered.

"And what made that day so different?" Janna looked up into his eyes.

Loki looked into Janna's eyes as he tried to find the right answer to her question.

What was the reason?

He remembered her sitting in his lap, so submissive, moving closer to his body...

The god swallowed a knot in his throat.

He hadn't paid attention to a woman physically in a long time, and though he had been fond of Janna for a while, it was that day he actually thought of her in a...more mature way.

Loki doubted she would like that answer.

"I have my reasons."

Janna crossed her arms.

"Of course you do."

She didn't want to make him angry, but she couldn't help herself.

"The same way you had your reasons for hurting those people." She frowned.

Loki seemed outwardly calm.

"Do you want an explanation for the killings? Fine, here it is."

He leaned close to Janna, still looking into her eyes.

"I slaughtered them because I'm a bad man."

He smiled a bit.

"And I'm sure you're expecting an explanation for the throne room experience as well . Tell me, what do you want to hear? A profession of love perhaps? Or a few things of a physical manner instead?"

Janna frowned and turned her head away from him. "And you wonder why Victor gets all the fun."

Loki's smile turned into a frown.

"Fun?"

The suspicions from earlier came back.

Now Janna gained the smile.

"Yes fun."

Loki's frown deepened.

He didn't like where this was going.

"I see...so your Victor's lover now, then?"

"Well he certainly knows how to..." Janna let her voice trail off.

Loki didn't have dirty thoughts, instead he saw Victor's smug face smirking at him.

He moved his hands from Janna's person, and stood up.

Not liking the thoughts of them together, and the thought that again no one could love him, he wanted to leave the room now.

Janna stood up after Loki and reached her hand to frame his face. She had an amused smile, but it slowly left when she realized just how upset the thought of her and Doom made him.

She tried looking into those deep green eyes of his to read him. Sometimes she just didn't know.

Loki stopped moving and placed his hand on Janna's.

He was so confused by her sometimes, and now was one of those moments.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he was attracted to her...

Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was searching for something.

The god gave her a small smile.

Janna smiled back and kept her hand in place. She continued to search his eyes.

"You're a genius. And yet somehow...somehow you just don't get it." She tilted her head to the side and scanned his entire face.

Loki's brow furrowed.

"Then inform me so I might understand."

He wanted Janna to give into him, but it seemed it was working the other way around.

His hand kept hers on his face, and his green eyes steadily bore into Janna's.

Janna's eyes moved down to his lips as he finished speaking. Her gaze moved back up to Loki's eyes as she slowly moved closer to him. Loki watched her gaze, and he was shocked when Janna leaned close.

He was a proud and stubborn man, but not a fool.

He repeated her actions, and pressed his lips against hers.

Janna didn't mean to, and she didn't really even notice when she closed her eyes and faded invisible.

Every little thing about the kiss was perfect. She smiled widely when she pulled away.

She looked at him, her hand still on his face. Seeing that she was invisible, she forced herself to be seen.

Loki opened his eyes and didn't see Janna.

Was the kiss that bad?

He could still feel her hand on his face, and was a bit relieved when she reappeared again.

Loki wasn't sure if his pride should be wounded or if Janna was just nervous; he was too stubborn to ask which it was.

Janna relaxed the hand she had on his face, so if he wasn't still holding it it would fall back to her side.

She smiled at him. He had finally done something right.

Loki kept her hand on his face, and his eyes roamed her face.

He was fond of her smile.

Not wanting to scare her, he leaned close and kissed her cheek.

Janna blushed ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"There was never any choice." Janna whispered referring to a choice between Loki and Victor.

Sure she slept with Victor, and it was good sex...okay, great sex, but that's all it was. There was nothing else to it. Victor never had a real chance, because Loki had slowly been taking pieces of Janna's heart even before she met Doom. Pieces she couldn't get back sadly...

Loki hummed against her skin, acknowledging that he heard and understood Janna, and pulled her against him.

He wasn't sure exactly how mating worked on Midgard, but he knew if he screwed up now and rushed anything, Janna would probably never be this close to him again.

However, even though a god, he was still a male god, and he wanted to push Janna flush on a wall and take her now.

Janna was already worn out from the long day, but the amount of crying she did made her even more tired. Her eyes were closed, and she was so incredibly comfortable up against Loki.

She managed to fall asleep right then just standing there.

Noticing that she wasn't moving, Loki looked down to see Janna had fallen asleep.

He felt a mixture of disappointment and amusement.

The poor man didn't know if he should wake her up, or move her to the bed himself.

Loki wrapped an arm around Janna's back, and maneuvered so he could pick her up bridal style.

Loki moved slowly to the bed, and somehow managed to move the covers back.

He placed Janna onto the bed, and moved the covers up to her chest.

He sat on the end of the bed and sighed.

Such was his luck.

But, from what Janna said, Loki had her heart and not Doom.

That made him smile for a few good reasons.

Loki watched her sleep for a moment; she seemed so at peace.

He stood from the bed and went to sit in a chair next to a window.

He needed to free Doom and get his tesseract back.

Also, though he had been preoccupied, he hadn't noticed any sign that said Osborn had returned.

That was not a good sign either.


	18. Chapter 18

Janna awoke, stretched slightly and looked over to see Loki sitting and staring at nothing in a chair. Thinking probably and that was good. She was a bit sad that he was sitting in a chair and not next to her on the bed. Victor would have laid next to her...

Loki looked up to see Janna awake.

He felt that she was troubled over something, but waited for her to speak.

"So what are you doing over there? This bed is probably a lot more comfortable than that chair." Janna said still laying down.

Catching the hint, Loki stood from the chair, and sauntered over to the bed.

From the foot of the bed, he climbed over the sheets until he was face level with Janna.

"You seemed you wanted no disturbances."

He referred to her falling asleep on him.

"You were warm..." Janna said, seemingly surprised by that. "And I was very tired..."

She merely turned her head to keep an eye on him, but otherwise, she did not move much.

Loki laid onto the covers and glanced at Janna.

He was warm? He'd never noticed...

Janna scooted closer to Loki. It bugged her that he was on top of the covers, and she was under them. It made it so she could only get so close.

She tilted her head to lean close enough to be touching his shoulder.

Loki was oblivious to the covers situation.

He allowed Janna to put her head on his shoulder, and tilted his head so it was touching hers slightly.

Janna smiled and closed her eyes again.

Loki laid on the bed, trying not to focus too much on what needed to be done.

At the moment, he wanted to be relaxed and enjoy this time with Janna.

It was highly probable he would screw up again in the future.

Loki looked at Janna.

"You're anxious. What troubles you?"

He wasn't sure if she would actually answer, but it was worth a shot.

She still had her eyes closed and an arm wrapped around him.

"So...what now?" She was asking about what to do now between them personally, or even about what the next plans for the villainous activities were.

"We need to retrieve Doom and the Tesseract."

Loki hoped mentioning the Tesseract wouldn't spark anger in Janna.

"Then finding Osborn is the next part of the plan."

The mention of the Tesseract only angered Janna slightly; she was more saddened by what he said. She squeezed her arm around him tightly, though she did not mean to.

"Why? It won't be easy."

Loki searched the ceiling for the right words, but for once his silver tongue was useless.

"Because I must."

He shifted so he faced her, and brought his hand to Janna's cheek.

"That's no answer. You never HAVE to do anything." Janna frowned and watched him.

Loki gently touched Janna's cheek.

"It seemed appropriate."

His eyes stared into hers, and searched for something.

Janna looked down, the eye contact too much for her at the moment.

"And how do you plan on retrieving it then?"

Loki still looked at Janna's face; his eyes roaming her features.

"By taking it."

Janna looked back up at him.

"And you think it will be that easy?"

Loki shrugged.

"It won't be difficult."

"They'll be expecting you. They'll have more security. And who knows where they will have moved the Tesseract."

"Not to mention that the heroes will probably be back."

"Doom and Osborn will be on the ship."

Loki stated that as fact.

"And probably under more security than the Tesseract."

Janna finally got sick and tired of the covers. Besides, they were making her hot. She kicked them away and was now able to get as close to Loki as she had wanted.

Her mind started to wander and she wondered whether she could get him to make any emotional progress without him getting angry and taking off on her...

Loki didn't seem to be concerned.

He moved his hand around Janna, and traced circles on her shoulder.

Loki's hand on her made her shiver in what could only be described as pleasure. She wanted more….

Janna sat up slightly. She scanned his face to see if he might protest, she highly doubted it, and bent down to kiss his bottom lip.

Loki was curious at what Janna was doing when she kissed him.

He thought the timing of the kiss was odd, but he didn't protest it.

Janna pulled back for a moment and watched him. She hoped what she was trying might actually work...

"Will you ever forgive them?...Thor?...Odin?"

She hadn't pulled back that far, and once she was finished speaking she attempted to kiss him again.

Loki wanted to frown, and was going to say something sarcastic when Janna kissed him again.

His thoughts temporarily scrambled, and the hand on her arm moved to her back.

He wasn't sure if his feelings for Thor would ever not be based around hate, but Odin...

That look his father gave him...it made Loki sad; though he considered the sorrowful pain in his chest more of one of anger.

Janna smiled and looked at him after her second kiss. She gave him a moment to say something. She moved on of her hands to rest on his chest.

Loki thought of Odin and parts of his childhood.

He did feel like Odin was more fond of Thor, but he believed his father loved him as well.

Could he forgive Odin?

And Thor?

Loki made a face similar to the one he wore when he confronted Odin about his parentage.

Janna kissed him again.

"Can you?"

"It depends..."

Loki played with the hem of Janna's shirt, but didn't move it else wise.

He liked where this may or may not be going.

Janna smiled and moved to his ear. She nibbled it lightly then whispered.

"On what?"

Loki closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"I think you know."

"And if I don't?" She continued her work before saying more.

"Tell me."

Loki's manly desires were clouding his thoughts, and he was the God of Lies; he decided he would humor Janna.

"Maybe."

He would never forgive Thor, but Odin...someday, so technically it was partially true.

Janna pulled away and looked at Loki. Her look said, 'Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?'

Janna's hand moved up to Loki's open collar and she teased the exposed skin.

Loki was slowly figuring out that Janna wasn't new at this game, and he was quickly deciding he didn't care.

Not wanting to talk anymore, he caved in.

"Yes."

Janna continued to play with his collar, and moved a bit closer to his neck.

"So you can forgive them? Before it's too late?" Her breath tickled his ear. She may have learned a bit from Victor...

"Yes." he growled.

Loki's fingers gripped the fabric of Janna's shirt, and threatened to tear it from her body.

The other hand weaved itself into her hair; only a tiny bit more gentle than the last time he grabbed her hair.

Janna smirked. "Doesn't exactly sound like you mean it."

She began to nibble his ear again.

It was increasingly becoming hard for Loki to focus.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes."

He wasn't sure if he was saying that as an answer to Janna's question, or if he was asking her to keep doing what she was doing.

If the god wasn't so deep within his manly urges, he would have been somewhat abash as the fact he was moaning like an Asgardian courtesan.

Janna decided to have some fun and see what he would do. She lightly tugged on the lobe of his ear as she pulled away from him. She slowly moved away from his body towards the edge of the bed.

"Nevermind." She smiled mischievously.

Loki's eyes were hazed in lust, and he wasn't going to let her just stop now.

He grabbed her shirt, and pulled on it; his way of telling her to come back.

Janna quietly laughed when she felt his hand on her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I just can't _forgive_ you for what you did..." She grabbed the hand he had on her shirt and smiled at him as she continued to slowly move away.

Loki pulled on her shirt, hoping to use his strength to pull her forward.

The hand that was in Janna's hair was used to balance Loki as he leaned up on the bed.

Loki was strong, and Janna tried to resist, but she was still pulled towards him.

Her smile grew as she turned invisible.

Loki frowned when Janna turned invisible, but he felt her shirt in his grasp.

"Interesting trick, but you cannot fool the God of Trickery."

He continued to pull the invisible Janna to him.

"I did it once. Who's to say I can't again?"

She realized her attempts to beat him with pure strength were futile, so Janna relaxed and was pulled against him.

She was still invisible, and she waited to see what his next moves were before she did anything.

"You won't."

Loki's voice sounded confident, but he knew not to underestimate Janna.

He pulled her so close, that his hand was the only thing keeping her from being flush against his chest.

He moved his other hand where he assumed her back would be.

"Is that a lie?" Well Loki was sometimes called the God of Lies...

Janna moved an invisible hand and ran it through his long hair. 'He could use a haircut...' She decided.

She wanted to kiss him again, but she also wanted to mess with him a bit longer.

Loki smiled when he felt something in his hair.

"I haven't decided yet."

He wanted to kiss Janna, but he wasn't exactly sure where her mouth was.

"You haven't?"

She saw his smile and it was too much for her. She kissed him, but she was still invisible.

Loki was going to say something when he felt Janna, or he hoped it was, press against his lips.

He released her shirt in favor of wrapping his arms around her.

This whole situation wasn't awkward to Loki at all.

If she wasn't too into the taste of Loki's lips, she may have found it amusing that he did not seem to mind her being invisible at all.

Then she felt his arms wrap around her and thought that maybe now she was even more trapped than she was before.

Loki twisted them, so that Janna was laying on the bed with him towering over her.

His earlier thoughts were coming back, but the plan included the bed now and not the wall.

Janna finally gave in.

'Screw this, I'll mess with him later.'

She became visible again and placed both her hands in his hair.

Loki crashed his lips on Janna's and kissed her full force.

He wasn't exactly gentle, and he licked her bottom lip; his tongue impatient to explore her mouth.

Loki's tongue explored every inch of Janna's mouth; no place was left unexamined.

He moved his hands to her hips, and firmly gripped her waist.

His manly needs were begging to take over, and his plan, that now did not included the wall, was looking very appealing.

Janna continued to kiss him. When she felt his hands move to her waist she moved one of her own hands down to his face.

Loki stopped the kiss to get a breath of air, and then kissed Janna again.

It was then he noticed that she was visible.

He moved his leg between her knees so that she straddled him, and moved his hands so they were placed on either side of her head.

Janna could not even believe where she was at that moment. She may have wanted it, but she never expected it to happen.

Tony was wrong. There was one version of this where Loki did come out on top.

In the back of her mind she hoped he was doing this for more than just physical reasons. At the moment, she didn't care.

She smiled at him, and may have even blushed slightly.

Loki held himself over Janna with one hand, and began to trail down her side with the other.

When he reached the hem of her shirt, his hand moved under her shirt and began trailing upwards, slowly bringing her shirt with it.

Janna's breathing was shallow, and her heart was racing. She moved a hand to stop Loki's, one last moment of resistance, but then she moved her other arm and actually helped him get her shirt off.

She wanted his awesome tunic off of him, but she had no idea how it worked...

Loki moved the resisting hand away, and ripped off Janna's shirt with her help.

He smirked as he practically read her mind, and snapped his fingers.

His armor and clothing dissipated in waves of green and gold smoke, and the God of Mischief was almost completely naked.

"Better?"

Janna answered his question by pulling him close to kiss him.

* * *

Janna had at some point made her way back under the covers. She didn't know why, they made her even warmer than she already was...

Loki moved under the covers when Janna did, just to feel closer to her.

He wasn't a sentimental person by nature, but after what they did together, he couldn't help himself.

He had probably released his entire life's worth of stress just now, and if he had to apologize to Thor and his hammer to be able to do that with Janna, then he would.

Janna's eyes were closed and her smile grew when she felt Loki move closer to her. That made her feel better than if he had just got up and left after he got what he wanted.

"Now you've got me. So don't hurt me." She said quietly.

Loki heard her words and hummed.

That was a pretty ironic statement since Loki always seemed to hurt Janna in one way or another.

"Never."

Janna opened her eyes and turned to him to leave a kiss on his cheek.

She prayed he would stick to his word for once.

Loki's smile widened when he felt Janna's kiss, and he moved to kiss her in return.

She belonged to him now, and Loki was like Stark in the respect when it came to things that were his; he didn't like it when others touched his stuff.

He just hoped he didn't go back on his own word and screw up again.

Janna wasn't sure how long she had laid there with Loki before she finally decided to get up.

It was slightly ironic, how in movies and such, people usually covered themselves when getting up to leave their partner after sleeping with them. Janna had it easy though with her power.

Janna slowly made her way away from Loki towards the edge of the bed. As she slid out from under the covers she became invisible. She decided a shower was in order, so she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't shut the door completely, however, as it did not latch.

Once in the bathroom she allowed herself to be visible again and turned on the water for a shower.

Loki felt Janna move away from him, but he didn't see her leave the bed.

Leaning up, he heard the shower running, and a beam of light from the unclosed bathroom door shown across the bed.

He pushed himself from the bed, and moved to the bathroom.

Janna waited a moment for the temperature to warm and saw her face in the mirror. The bruise on her face was almost completely gone. It was slightly darker than the rest of her skin. If you hadn't known it was there you wouldn't have thought anything of it.

She checked how warm the shower was and was pleased with the temperature. She stepped in.

Opening the door, Loki stepped into the bathroom and saw Janna's silhouette against the shower curtain.

He pushed the edge of the curtain back slightly, and peeked into the shower.

Janna almost jumped when the shower curtain moved. It startled her because she wasn't expecting it.

"Don't you knock?" Janna laughed. Like she was one to talk.

Loki stepped in the shower with Janna, not caring if she protested or not. Janna didn't mind Loki joining her in the shower.

She thought of words he had used against others before and came up with the perfect one as she began to wash her hair.

"Becoming a bit sentimental are we?" She smiled.

Loki moved closer to Janna.

"Perhaps."

Janna seemed to notice Loki's sentences getting shorter when she asked him questions. She thought it was funny, but it did bug her a bit.

Loki smirked; he could tell his simple answers were slightly bothering her.

Janna attempted to put some soap in Loki's hair and run her hands through it.

"It's gotten long hasn't it?" She was thinking about somehow having him get it cut.

He kissed her neck as Janna's hands went through his hair.

Talking about his hair made him think about his earlier thoughts of getting it cut.

"Annoyingly so. It's beginning to get as womanish as Thor's."

She enjoyed his kiss but continued brushing the soap through his hair then down his shoulders before turning around and finished washing her own hair.

Janna was amazed, and rather happy that Loki actually said Thor's name without getting pissy. She giggled at his comment.

"Then maybe, not only should you get your hair cut, we should shave Thor's head."

Loki didn't realize his slip, but assumed she laughed at what he said.

He ran his fingers through his hair, all the while enjoying the mist created by the shower.

Chuckling at Janna's comment, he tried to imagine Thor bald.

It was harder than he thought.

Janna smiled. They had talked about Thor and Loki didn't get angry. Such an improvement. They weren't even talking about killing Thor...

Janna finished washing up and stood partly in the stream of warm water. She waited for Loki to finish.

Loki let part of the stream run through his hair, and then over his body.

As much as he didn't want to leave, he rung out his hair, and stepped out of the shower.

Janna climbed out after Loki and turned off the water. She grabbed a nearby towel and dried off.

She saw the uniform Stark had made her hanging up on a hook. The maids had had it cleaned for her. She reached for it to put it on.

Loki had used a towel to dry off, but he threw it somewhere and stood in the bedroom naked.

He searched for his clothes, and found his pants, but was taking his sweet time moving to get it.

Janna stayed in the bathroom to dress herself, but couldn't help admiring Loki through the doorway.

Once dressed she tried drying her hair further, then pulled it back in a rubber band to keep it out of her face. Just in case Loki still had plans to visit SHIELD again...

Loki could feel eyes on his body, and he smirked to himself.

His physique wasn't exactly preferred by women in Asgard; he secretly liked being admired.

He found some clothing in the closet, and figured it was Victor's.

Deciding to wear the clothes he found, he first pulled the black slacks on his long legs, and buttoned the sliver clasp.

Next he slid the white shirt over his arms, and began to button it up.

The Asgardian felt a little ridiculous wearing this outfit without his petticoat and scarf on, but at the moment, it was more comfy than his armor.

Janna left the bathroom and almost wanted to laugh at the clothes Loki had decided to wear.

Loki buttoned the last button on the shirt, and brushed his wet hair out of his face.

He sat in silence for a moment, his thoughts on what to do next jumbling around in his head.

"Do you truly prefer my hair short?"

Janna walked over to Loki and raised her hands to the top buttons of his shirt.

"Yes. You look like some sort of punk rocker with it that long."

She didn't know if he would understand that, "And that is NOT a good thing."

Loki didn't have a clue what a punk rocker was, but from the sound of Janna's voice at mentioning whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. If you aren't wearing a coat over a button up shirt, you should not button it all the way...

He ran a hand through his hair, and hummed.

Where could he find someone willing to cut his hair, and not attempt to slit his throat as well?

Janna unbuttoning his shirt brought him out of his thoughts.

Where did she get this energy?

He was an Asgardian god, and even he was tired from they're strenuous, but pleasurable activities from earlier.

Loki didn't realize that she was making him look more presentable.

Janna patted down Loki's collar and fixed the shirt. She stepped back and smiled. She was a bit more pleased by his appearance now.

She sucked at cutting hair, and they were in Latveria...

"I know some places in the states that would cut your hair." She said and tilted her head to the side.

Loki looked up at her and gave her a look.

"You do?"

He wasn't sure if Janna was joking or not.

"Where?"

Janna laughed. "Yeah."

"Almost any hair salon not located in New York."

No one would recognize him. And if she chose a privately owned salon, SHIELD wouldn't catch him on their radar again through security cameras.

He thought of asking Janna if she could cut it, but rethought that.

She was known to be a trickster...he'd choose the salon.

"When do we leave?"

"Depends. How are we getting there?"

Janna headed back to the bathroom to quickly change into some clothes that wouldn't draw second looks. She changed to match the style Loki was wearing right now.

Loki thought about using magic...but that would cause a stir in a bad way.

He knew Doom had a private jet, but was it still here?

He decided that he'd find out when Janna came out of the bathroom.

Janna returned and walked up next to Loki.

"If we flew there it would probably be too late and the salons closed." Because of the time difference. "If you have the energy to teleport, then they could still be open."

Loki could get them there, but it was a matter of having the energy to get them back home.

"It would benefit us more if we flew."

He didn't like the idea of flying in Victor's plane, but he really didn't have many other options.

"Alright then. Once we get there we could stay at my place until they open." Janna smiled.

She missed her own bed, and her animals. She figured her family was still on vacation. Wouldn't that be a conversation...bringing Loki home to meet her parents. She was old enough to do what she wanted, but her parents still treated her as if she were twelve.

And besides, she needed some money to pay for Loki's haircut...she didn't want this to turn into Bonny and Clyde. That was overdone.

Janna started to leave the room to head for the jet.

Loki thought of the apartment he trashed up, and where it was located.

He was slightly confused.

Following Janna to the jet, he voiced his concerns.

"I thought your lodgings were relatively close to Stark Tower."

"My parents keep threatening to turn my room into a guest bedroom. But they can't bring themselves to do it." Janna laughed.

Loki bristled at Janna's mention of parental sentimentality.

He wondered what Odin had done with his old belongings; his books, his scribblings on old and new magic, his novice sorcerers robes...

"And this place, nowhere near Stark's."

"Hm? Good."

She saw a nice jet and climbed inside. The pilot running to meet them, a bit peeved about not getting to finish his coffee.

Loki climbed onto the plane.

Janna headed to the front of the plane to tell the pilot where they were headed.

She was pretty sure there was enough room to land the plane in the neighbor's backyard. And everyone who lived nearby were old and would be asleep when they got there, and too deaf to hear them.

Janna returned to the back of the plane and sat down.

Loki walked in and sat down.

He wondered about Janna's childhood and her home.

What was her family like?

How would they respond to him?

Loki was glad that Janna didn't sit across from him, and opted to sit next to him now. Janna looked deep in thought, and Loki couldn't help but stare at her; he himself was wondering if her thoughts were similar to his. Loki wrapped an arm around Janna.

He hated planes, but holding her made the ride a bit more tolerable.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Same note about the 'lemon' issue as before. :) If you want to write one and message me, I'll add it to this chapter if I like it. :)**


End file.
